Island Prince
by Cris Coursey
Summary: AU. Hogwart's Island is known throughout the world for it's prestigious Azkaban College and it's rigorous application procedures. Hermione Granger having finally gained residency through the Island Council is the new librarian, but as great as the Island seems it's surrounded with a mystery of wild animal attacks. Will she find safety through a snobbish Professor?
1. Welcome to Hogwart's Island!

"Well, I've tried since I graduated High School to get accepted here." I sneered. How dare they just flaunt the fact they were little more than idiots getting in under their father's name! I'd applied every year for the last eight, going to college, establishing job credentials, volunteering throughout communities just to be looked at. They walk on and it's party time! The nerve of them!

"Ah, come on now Miss Granger…" The one with glasses grinned at me, "We meant no harm."

The red head snorted, "Speak for yourself! My brothers are already there, and my sister has been accepted; I'm beyond ready. I've been looking forward to this since I could remember!" He leaned over the rail of the ship watching as waves crashed up against its wooden side. "It's a college island, what do you expect? It means girls, beer, and girls!" His cheeks flushed with excitement and I sighed.

"I'm Harry, by the way." The boy with glasses held his hand out. "I heard the Captain address you earlier, but didn't catch your first name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." I snapped, irritated that what the freckled snot said might be true. I'd always heard it was prestigious, known throughout the world for making it's mark sending out the best of the best in their chosen fields. If you graduated Azkaban then you were set for life. It might be in the worst location possible, (an out of the way northern island cutoff from any main land), but it was within the ivy ranks of Harvard, Oxford, and Yale. Some graduates even stayed on the island saying it offered a better living than any other country of this world.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." The red head spat my name, but backed up with an impish smile. "I'm Ron Weasley; mark it down, because one of these days it will be international." He sighed, looking toward the crowded upper decks. "I got a sister around here somewhere, Ginny, you might be more comfortable with her."

Harry elbowed Ron and blushed. "You're fine Hermione. You're more than welcome to hang out with us, I met Ron at the docks, and really don't know anyone else yet."

"Hermione!" I grinned, turning to finally meet a friendly face I knew: Neville Longbottom. "Hey, I wondered where you'd gotten off too. I got our stuff all situated and talked to the first mate Viktor; we should be arriving within the next three hours he said."

I ushered him beside me. "This is my friend, Neville. Neville, this is Ron Weasley and Harry….." I trailed off unable to think of his last name.

"Potter." He offered his hand, Neville gave me a curious glance, but they shook. "So I take it you two know each other?"

I almost snickered from the look on Neville's face. He sputtered for a moment, before finally spitting out, "We attended the same college and she ran the library there. I was just glad someone I knew was coming too."

Harry nodded, turning to Ron. Ron was still giving me the stink eye and I was curious if he had a problem with women at this point. After all didn't he just say 'girls, beer, and girls', would be on the island? Surely, he realized it wasn't some floozy attraction, but then again he didn't seem too bright. I kicked myself mentally, if it wasn't nice it didn't bear thinking about.

"So are you two going to college or…" He stopped unable to look at me, he was embarrassed, but I wasn't. I had received an honest asylum on to the island, and it didn't faze me what people might think.

"Yeah," Ron jumped back to the rail, curious as to the fish life.

"Yes we are, and you?"

"I'm going to finish my studies there as well. I plan to major in Chemical Bioengineering." Neville stated proudly. His knit sweaters and dress pants had always led me to believe he was somewhat of a 'mama's boy', after I'd gotten to know him I'd learned his father had been killed in an accident when he was young. He couldn't have been a nicer guy, and good hearted as well, I was proud to call him my friend.

"I'm going to be the resident librarian." I pulled Neville to the side with me, to look out over the ocean. "I'll be taking a couple of classes, but I've went as far as I wish in school. My study time is my own now." I loved to read, the knowledge of it, the pure thrill of finding something new, and now that I that was no longer held back by the structure schools provided I was even more content with my field.

"That'll be good. At least, we'll know who to go to, won't we Ron?" He looked at his friend, concern etched in his eyes. "Ron?"

I backed away, but Neville wasn't so lucky. Ron grabbed his stomach; his face turned a sickening shade of green, and retched all over poor Neville's shoes. "Harry…. I…. don't feel…" He burped, and I found myself covering my own face to keep from retching then. "So good."

Harry took Ron off toward one of the inner galleys and I walked with Neville to the closest restrooms. Neville gave me a curious look.

"Hope, he'll be alright." I nodded, but was more concerned for my friend's loafers. Even if he cleaned the mess off, I had a feeling the smell would stay.

"Harry seems nice enough." I admitted. Ron was on the edge for now, he could have been nervous or just feeling the sickness of the sea. I would hold off my judgment for now.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&N&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Have fun!" I shouted at the three disappearing figures of my new friends. Ron, Harry, and Neville actually hit it off once Ron had gotten over his bout of sickness. We'd even chosen to wait around at the docks together while others had walked. It seemed there was only one taxi available on Hogwart's Island and we'd waited to the last before piling in, and loading it up.

The red car with black and white adorned squares looked out of place, almost eccentric among the island's more antiquated looks. 'Dora Tonks, as she introduced herself was just as eccentric. She was young like me, with dark eyes and light purple hair, but for the most part she was actually quite beautiful.

She'd taken us to the college first or the very middle of the 'East side of the Island' she said. The college grounds were huge, even bigger with a wraparound brick border and iron gates. It was a mere two 'L' shaped buildings at least four stories tall. The structure looked even more imposing with its gothic architecture, resembling castles, like it was trying to make itself seem older than when it had been built. Overall, the effect was breathtaking. The parking was outside the gates, a small lot for the teachers and professors and an even bigger lot for the students. I wondered how many students chose to bring their cars, but that question escaped my focus as I tried to remember everything we drove by.

We passed many trees, a small subdivision, and a few stores. She'd given us a rolling commentary about everything from the general store to the preacher Lucius Malfoy, her mouth never pausing for air. She was full of information, but after the first adrenaline rush and being stuck on the ship all day my mind wasn't in tune enough to keep up with her.

"Welcome to Hogwart's Island Miss Granger." She drawled pulling to a beautiful two story brick building. "Your new place of business and home."

I stepped out of the car in awe at the old fashion luxury I would now be responsible for. She had already skipped to the back, snatching my trunk and suit case. I turned to see her wink at me with her brown sparkling eyes.

"Well, come on, grab your carry on and I'll show ya around." I followed at her heels, more than ready to investigate my new home. She made a hand gesture at the huge building, "Library where you'll be working, Miss Granger."

"Hermione, please." I insisted, ready to go to work.

"Hermione, nice." She grinned, trudging across the grass yard of the library. A lot over I could make out a small brick home. It was simple, but fitting among the trees and library. "Your new place, Hermione."

I turned to her, both of us sharing a grin before she popped up to the front door, easily opening it and taking my stuff in. "As you know it's fully furnished, the key to the library is on the fridge, one of the key chains is a magnet, so they ask you to keep it there so you won't lose it." 'Dora sat my stuff into the small living space before skipping to the kitchen. "They have some food stores left in here, mostly cans and junk, but they always leave a new can of fresh coffee for ya." She seemed to make herself at home flipping the machine on and brewing a pot. "You don't have to open the library until Monday, so it gives you all weekend to settle in. The students shouldn't be coming until more toward the end of the week, but you'll have residents eager and waiting since it's been closed almost a month this time."

"It has?" I asked, taking a seat at the small table. "You seem to know a lot about the librarian's house and job?" I teased.

She shrugged, "Librarians don't last long." She leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially " I think it's all the different personalities you'll be handling as well as the politics, but don't you worry you've got something the others didn't." She winked as she poured us both a cup of the now brewed coffee.

"Oh, what's that?" I asked since she didn't elaborate.

She took a sip with a sigh. "You've got moxie and friends." She grinned, "Mind if I borrow the cup?"

"Go right ahead, do I owe you anymore for the ride?" I asked following her out.

"Nah, it's nine seventy-five to go anywhere on the island or nine and three quarters, you know a standard rate." She waved as she got in her taxi. "Good luck and if you need anything you just let me know, 'Dora will help you out."

"Thanks, have a good night." She turned around in the road, but stopped to hand out the window.

"Welcome to Hogwart's Island, the place of magic and dreams!" She laughed, waving and making faces. I liked her, who wouldn't? She seemed fun and I just hoped everyone else was as great as she was.

* * *

**A/N: I was asked to explain some of the story. Harry Potter was indeed a great inspiration, but it is not your usually Hogwart's affair. This is Hogwart's Island, an island known throughout the world for it's excellent education opportunities and it's intelligent residents. It is home to the great Azkaban University, where professors that are the best in their field are employed. There is an application process for residency as well as University attendance, and most people will never get the chance to grace its land. I'm using artistic license here on many things, but I hope you will enjoy the fruits of my imagination. Chapter 3 will explore the island and give you as the reader somewhat of idea what it consists of. There is a deep mystery of gruesome deaths and a dark group that lay dormant upon the Island for now, but I would rather introduce you to them and their motivations slowly. Magic is not a common thing even for the wizards we've all grown to know and love. Hermione has been accepted and she is a bit older than Harry and Ron. She'll be the new resident librarian, although she keeps it informal it is up to the Council, (that run the Island), to decide if she is indeed qualified to do the job. The Council can make or break a person's career, they pick and choose their residents and their students with a fine tooth comb, they also maintain final say on everything that goes on at Hogwart's Island. Please enjoy my story and note while some things may be the same I will not follow Rowling's story line. It was a great set of books and movies, and I mean no disrespect, but this will be something different. It actually came to me after watching the first couple of movies with my kids this last weekend and I thought I could spin that, so an outline was written and here we are. Please enjoy and any thoughts would be welcome. If there are any other questions feel free to ask. In all honesty it started out with Karkaroff's ship catching my eye and thinking of him as a Captain, the rest followed from there (And no the story does not evolve around him, but Hermione and Severus).**

**_A huge thanks for the cover goes to artistSaraSama90! She did an awesome pic of Severus, y'all should go check her out. She is at SaraSama90 (period) Deviant Art (period) C as in cat O as in octopus M as in monkey, just take out the spaces and as ins' or as always message me and I'll point you in her direction since links are so hard to place in here. Please tell her I sent you her way and also in the gallery check out "A Piece of Me" another great pic._  
**

**_J.K. Rowling is the wonderful creator and owner of the Harry Potter series and characters. The story and situation I have created are the work of my own imagination and not at all official story canon. I am not claiming any ownership of the characters and this is written for entertainment purposes only. Thank you Ms. Rowling for the joy your stories have brought so many people._**


	2. First Day

Hustle and bustle didn't describe the traffic coming through the library as I opened the doors for the first time. People and faces were starting to blur in my memory as it seemed every student and resident came to fetch reading materials or to simply satisfy their curiosity of the new librarian. I was happy and content; the library was a beautifully maintained place of knowledge. The books were diverse and varied, the Dewey decimal system followed to its most extreme and people seemed gracious for the service.

I'd been running around the books throughout the morning and it was nearly one before a lull seemed to take atmosphere in the chaos.

"Hermione!" Or at least I thought it was a lull as I turned to greet the impetuous Ron Weasley. He grinned, setting his elbows on the counter. "Hey, we've been looking for you."

Harry came up behind him, wearing a smirk of his own. "Wondered how the new job was going? And wanted to see if you care to join us for lunch since we don't know that many people?"

I was shocked they'd even thought of me, I nodded touched by the sentiment. "It's been wonderful, let me close up and we can walk down the street to a diner I heard some of the others talking about."

Harry and Ron rambled amongst themselves while I flipped the lights off and locked up. Then we were off down the street. The library, itself, was situated on the corner of an intersection of streets; it faced woods across the street, but was caddy corner the college, and to the other side a gigantic building of apartments and dorms. We had to cross the street and pass Azkaban College to reach it, but with such small location and few roads it was easy to find. Even easier it was the first place we actually came to after passing the college.

After ordering, we managed to find a booth toward the front open and settled in with the murmur of surrounding students. Harry and Ron joked back and forth of their first day in class that Ron was already going to fall behind in Algebraic Equations and the teacher already had it in for Harry in Physics 101, but it was in good fun.

"Hermione, glad to see you here." I turned with a smile to greet Neville, but was shocked by the handsome boy next to him. "Hermione, allow me to introduce Cedric Diggory. He's my dorm mate. Cedric this is Hermione Granger, the new librarian."

Cedric offered his hand, but instead of a shake when I took it, he placed a kiss across my knuckles. "I shall start the journey of reading if a lady as fair as you is the keeper of the words."

I blushed, looking away. "Nice to meet you."

He released my hand, "It's my pleasure to meet you Miss Granger."

"Hermione." I uttered. "Will you join us?"

They ordered their own meals, which for this place either seemed a burger or chicken sandwich and returned to slide into my side of the booth. The conversation was light and touched upon several teachers and subjects. I was unsure of the topics so chose to keep my mouth shut, finding it more valuable to listen and learn.

Cedric leaned over to whisper in my ear, "What are you doing after work tonight?"

I shrugged with a smile.

"Let me take you on a tour of the island?"

I nodded. He was a handsome guy, as tall as Neville, but well-built with dark eyes and hair. His dark brows didn't take, but added to his good looks and pale skin. He grinned, and the boys talked as we finished.

After opening the library a second time, it seemed less busy, but steady. I met many people and would have a hard time remembering their names let alone their personalities. It was only an island, surely I'd learn within time.

"Miss Granger," the aged voice snapped my attention and I found myself starring into a white beard. My eyes moved upward to look at the tall old man, his blue eyes twinkled with mirth, his suit spoke of money, and his voice was gentle. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

An old woman with a tightly pulled brown bun and gentle blue eyes stood beside him. "We've heard so much about you, we've looked forward to meeting you since reading your application the first time." She smiled.

I grinned, "I was accepted the eighth time."

"We know." The old man grinned. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, this is Minerva McGonagall. We're Professors at Azkaban as well as Hogwart's Council members. We've come to welcome you and see what your thoughts are of our humble town."

I flushed, unhappy I hadn't recognized them. "It's been great, people have been friendly and everything is so nice."

Prof. McGonagall chuckled, "We're glad you like it. If you have any troubles, please," She placed her hand on my arm. "Please don't hesitate to contact one of us. We're here to ensure your safety and well-being dear."

I smiled at the kind woman, "I'm fine. Everyone has been very welcoming so far."

Prof. Dumbledore nodded, pulling the woman to the side. "We are easy to find at Azkaban so please don't hesitate to come visit. Is your home to your liking?"

I nodded, "It's beautiful, I hadn't expected so much."

"That's good. Good." He mumbled. "Have you thought of taking any classes yourself? I have many I could recommend."

I laughed, "I think I'll take a Literature class or two next semester, but for right now I just want to get used to the books this place has to offer." I held my hands out indicating the library.

"Very well, dear." The old woman pulled the man to the door. "We'll leave you to it. We hope you're happy here."

I laughed, "Nice to meet you." They were gone as quick as they'd appeared and I sighed in relief. Those two were two that could have my job if they didn't approve. I remembered their names as well as Lucius Malfoy from the application records. I was aware there were five council members; there was three, now I only had two more to look out for.

"Ma'am?" a soft angelic voice nearly startled the skin from my bones. I jumped turning around to meet soft brown eyes and a body to match the voice. Tall and lithe with long hair blond that made her look every inch of angelic beauty. "Pardon me, I did not mean to scare you."

I laughed; finally catching her friend's laughing brown eyes behind her. The other girl was red headed and freckled and her whole demeanor spoke mischievous. "I didn't hear you come up behind me, sorry."

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She held out her small pale hand and I took it gently afraid to hurt the delicate looking woman. "This is Ginny Weasley."

"H'lo." The girl was still silently laughing.

"Oh, your Ron's sister." I grinned at being able to place the girl.

"Yeah, you must be the Miss Granger we've been hearing about." She offered.

"Hermione, please." I paused, "How can I help you today?"

"Well, we're looking for a Chemistry book for dummies, if you will." Luna smiled shyly.

"Yep, because apparently Snape has it in his mind if you're able to speak you should already know every atomic mass as well as chemical composition." Ginny snapped. "That man is a complete ass!"

"Ginny!" I warned. "Isn't this your first day?"

She looked taken back, "Yeah."

"Well, then give it a few before you start making judgments." I led the girls over to the reference books, finding a few that broke down compositions as well as contained the Table of Elements.

"You're very kind, it indicates a good heart." Luna stated. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." I proceeded to show the girls through the books to help pick which ones they would need.

"You're only kind since you haven't met him yet. He's a complete douche. He has a nasally tone that seems to talk down to you even when he's addressing the whole class, then there's the way he asks questions no one in their right mind would know off the top of their head, like the composition of photosynthesis…"

"Carbon dioxide plus water equals light and energy which equals glucose plus oxygen."

Ginny looked taken back, Luna grinned. "Yeah, but he wants it broken down into the numbers and letters." Ginny challenged.

I had to stop for a moment to think, "Five CO two plus six H two O equal light and chlorophyll to C six H twelve O six plus six O two….." I stopped, "No, it is six carbon dioxide to start out not five."

Luna clapped, "That's amazing!"

"You're a librarian, of course you would know." Ginny quipped.

I laughed, "I took a few courses, but it was too much for me. I'm better with words than formulas."

Luna smiled, "Are books not formulas intricately put together from words?"

I stared in surprise at the soft spoken girl, "I guess in a matter of perception, although I've never heard it put quiet that way….."

Ginny laughed, "Leave it to Luna to find the weirdest way to say something." I laughed with the girls. "Maybe we could hang out?"

"I'd like that." I answered. The girls laughed as they left vowing to come visit soon. With them gone, I realized it was close enough to time I could start closing up. For a first day it had been rather easy, even with all the different people, I had enjoyed the atmosphere. It looked like Hogwart's Island with be my biggest adventure yet.


	3. Guide of the Island

"So this is RavenClaw Drive." He gestured to the road we were on, "Lots of sights, huh?" I laughed at the joke, it was all new to me, but really it wasn't a large land mass to get used to. He picked me up and we drove to the very side of the island; one side all ocean the other houses. "Those are cliffs, so not the best route to get to the beach." He pointed off the road.

"It's not exactly beach weather, so it wasn't in future plans." I teased.

He winked, "This is Muggle Lane. Mostly residents live here, every once in a while a student will buy a house for the time they're here, but not often." Houses pinned right next to each other of different sizes and colors lined both sides of the streets.

"Do the Professors live here as well?" I asked noticing a house with the same architecture as Azkaban.

"Some, most live on Slytherin Lane though along with the Council." He shrugged the question off. At the end of the road he took a right to the very end of the street taking another right. "Chamber Street, my lady. Here you'll find the General Store ran by our very own Hagrid. Trust me when I say once you meet him, you'll never forget him. He's a good guy, plus he's the one with all the up to date gossip." He grinned at me and I eyed the huge two story warehouse looking building with curiosity. It may be worth a trip to learn the under belly of Hogwart's Island then.

Next was a small shop, with huge glass windows, "The local beauty shop; also, another place known for their gossip." He pulled up into the parking lot of the corner building. "This is the vetenarian's office, it's open every other day, but you can always call for emergencies. She's not the friendliest person, but she does have a soft hand with animals." I gave him a blank look. "Narcissa Malfoy."

"Isn't that the preacher's name?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am. She's married to Lucius and they have one son: Draco. Once you meet him, you'll never forget him either, but for a completely different reason."

"Oh? Fair haired like his father?"

He cocked a brow with a half-smile, debating his next words. "All the Malfoys are, but I find it best to let you discover his disposition on your own. It's not for me to lay judgment upon those with wicked dispositions."

"Oh," I said in understanding. He was reluctant to talk bad about others, kudos for him.

He pulled out taking us through another road; one side was the back of the houses from Muggle Lane and the other were more businesses. "The post office, which you'll probably never need to go. Mr. Sorterhat runs it like a machine, never mixes mail or misses a beat. Then there's the sheriff's office, fire station, jail rolled into one. Fenrir and Fleur Delacour run it for the most part and the deputies, as well as the firemen or fire people and seem to change with the school terms. I'd talk to Fleur if you have any problems; she's more likely to see them taken care of."

We stopped at the sign, he pointed at the tall building on the corner of the street. "Bank. Most honest, fair man you'll ever meet runs it. Filius Flitwick, but he's not the friendliest person to ever cross the water, but not the meanest either. He's honest though, treats everyone the same." He slowly crossed the street, stopping at the other side. A huge building as big, if not bigger and more elaborate than the school sat on this corner surrounded by woods. "Courthouse. Has the Council Chambers which they also use for parties, the County Clerk's office, and the court room. Not much, but a lot revolves around it." I nodded in understanding, my eyes focused on the beautiful three tiered fountain at the front.

"It's amazing." His eyes brightened meeting mine.

"I thought so when I first came here too." He pointed at the woods behind the courthouse. "You can see those from the dorms and we've gave them the name Ghostly Hallows."

"That's scary." I laughed. He shrugged. The dorms were right across from the courthouse, they gave a great view of the woods from the top I assumed.

"Well, it's just on the darkest nights, you're able to see dark shapes move through. It's actually kinda spooky if you ever witness it." He drove around the corner, his eyes passing over the library.

"Well, it's scary knowing 'Ghostly Hallows' is right behind my house."

"I wouldn't be too concerned; I mean you're almost a block away from where people ever see anything."

"Of course, almost a whole block." He laughed and I found myself giggling along.

"This is the rest of Gryffindor Road." He crossed the intersection and slowed again. "The back entrance to the college, Burger Joint, Clothing shop, and of course, the Church." He motioned up the left side of the street. I nodded. He pointed at the right side, "More woods, Then you have Men's Corner."

"Men's Corner?" I asked.

"Yep, the Barber shop, Hardware store, and Car Garage; which I'll admit the main mechanic is a woman." I cocked a brow in amusement. "Rolanda Hooch knows about anything with a motor, she's as good as the repair shop over by the bank, but specializes in Autmotives. She teaches a class once a week, it's a night class if you're ever interested."

"No, I'm not into the automotive scene as of right now. Thank you."

He turned left, stopping between the Church fence and what look like the back end of a hospital. "Diagon Alley, you can take it to go the back way or shortcut, but most people just go around." He pulled up to another street. "That's the Doctor's Office slash Hospital for the Island." I nodded as he made sure I recognized its location. "This is Nimbus Street: Hospital, Another clothing store, and a café, but it's really a more relaxed fancier diner."

The College sat like a fortress at the end of this road and I found myself staring. 2000 Nimbus Street, Hogwart's Island: What an address! "This side, you have your grocery store, your produce market, and our very own butcher shop. If you'll notice behind those are the fields used to grow all our vegetables for the island and even some of our fruits, though not many survive here in the cold." I smiled, but made special not, since this was a street I'd have to visit very soon.

"Now, for the grand finale of our tour." He turned back onto Privet Drive which I lived on that cut through the Island from RavenClaw to the other end which I'd never even been. He drove by my house and the darkening skies made the ride seem more foreboding.

"Not exactly the friendliest part of town, is it?" I observed as the drive was covered by trees on both sides.

"No, it's not." He admitted.

"You know, it's different than I expected." I observed looking for something to fill the ominous silence.

"How so?"

"There are pine trees, dogwoods, Oaks, and others I recognize from the main land. It's not something one would expect on an island."

He shrugged, "I asked once and they said the council specified what vegetation was able to be harvested here specifically. I'm fixing to show you the cream of society." He chuckled, "Be warned, some may be curdled."

I laughed with him at his bad pun. The road widened out into almost a four way. "That's strange." I muttered.

"Hardly, it gives people the chance to turn around." He snickered, but kept driving until we came to the end of the trees. He pointed up atop a hill on left, "That's where Hagrid lives, not only does he sell hardware, he's our resident Rancher."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, got a soft spot for animals. He's got cows, sheep, pigs, chickens, and whatever else happens to wonder his way. I swear the man would pick up a skunk if it strayed across his path." I laughed at the thought anyone could that way; surely he was joshing with me. He pointed at the smaller house at the bottom of the hill, "Argus Filch. Not a pleasant personality, really loves his cat. I believe he's named her Mrs. Morris, which she's as friendly as he is. He tends the farms on the other side of the island."

"Long way to live if he has the fields on the other side." The cabin was small, it wouldn't take much to build another or even move it by the looks.

"Well, he doesn't want to be too far from the other 'elite' residents." His tone implied a dislike and I found myself quiet on the subject. "This first house is Flitwick's, the banker." I nodded. Each house here was at least two stories, all surrounded by their own fences, some were brick, others were wooden. "Then the notorious Malfoy's." Their house was much like them mansionesque and solid white with gold accents. "Then we come upon Slytherin Drive, the most garish upon Hogwart's." On the very corner on the right side was a dark black house tucked in by huge brick surrounding border, it seemed to scream 'Beware'.

"Who lives there?" I felt like the cat curiosity had just gorged itself on, but couldn't bite my tongue. Cedric stopped, his head bent so he could see as well.

"Severus Snape, the most notorious Science Professor in the world. His house reflects his attitude." He shivered, and moved away from me.

"Dark and mysterious, is he?" I quipped.

He shuddered, "More like dark, dangerous, and off putting. Avoid him if you can for your peace of mind." Cedric's tone and eyes were very serious and I found myself nodding in acceptance of his warning.

"This is the great Albus Dumbledore; you'll like him once you meet him." The house resembled the school a light wooden architecture that reminded me of what castles should look like.

"I met him and Professor McGonagall already, they were nice."

"Yes, she lives across the road from him." He pointed at the house almost similar in style. Two men walked out of the house by Professor McGonagalls' with a huge shaggy dog. "Afternoon Professor Black, Mr. Lupin." Cedric shouted. They stopped waving him forward. He pulled across the street so they could lean down.

"Mr. Diggory, what brings you to our lonely lane?" The man with dark hair and eyes leaned in to look me over.

"This is Professor Black. This is Hermione Granger, our new librarian." Cedric motioned between us. "I was just showing her all the sights.

The other man, a much fairer, older looking gentleman laughed as he bent over his dog. "So little to see, so little to be done." I smiled. He waved, "I'm Remus, and this is Marauder. I look forward to visiting you soon; with Sirius going back to teaching I'll have enormous amounts of free time on my hands."

Sirius grinned, "Such a drama queen, but we will be up to visit soon. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger."

"Hermione, and you too. I look forward to seeing the both of you and maybe if it's later in the day, Marauder." I winked at Remus, and he laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of not bringing him, love." He stood, pulling Sirius to the side, "Let's leave these two to their date. Have a pleasant evening." They walked away leaving Cedric flushing and running a hand through his hair.

"Nice guys, kind of outspoken." He offered. I laughed and took his hand.

"It's fine, now on with the show."

He pulled back to the right side of the street, "Snapes', Dumbledores', and then we have Sybil Trelawney. She's as outrageous in person as her house, great person though." The house was different colors and different sidings, but made for a very homey looking spot. "She's one of the few that helped create the vegetation this island would support, extremely nice woman."

He pointed at the elegant blue house, "Of course, Remus and Sirius's place. Then there's Horace Slughorn, an English Professor that's been around forever, and last, but not least, Charity Umbridge. She's a short spunky little thing that leads the Council. She seems nice, but I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her."

"Why not?" I asked as he turned around. He shrugged.

"Just a feeling I get. There's the Dark Woods and down around this side is the best beach spots, but you have to watch what time of year you go and the council has limitations on times as well." He rolled his eyes before looking at me, "And they're very strict about upholding them."

We started driving back through and I found the closing darkness and the quiet to be unsettling.

"It's a beautiful mysterious place, isn't it?" I smiled softly encouraging him to speak.

He nodded, "Beautiful, dangerous, mysterious, and over all distinguished spot. You realize it took three years and two applications for me to even be accepted?"

"Five applications and eight years here." I admitted sheepishly. I really had nothing to be ashamed of, I'd earned my place, but I felt out of place among so many students and younger people. They were only here on a semester by semester basis though, were I had earned my residency, which was far greater to most.

"Nice." He grinned roguishly. He pulled over in front of my house, and I got out walking beside him as he led me to my door. "Do you think I could take you out again sometime?" he asked, his dark brown eyes meeting mine.

Not many boys had paid attention to me and I found myself blushing and staring at our feet. "I think I'd like that." I whispered. He bent placing a soft kiss on my cheek, before turning to this car. "Thank you for showing me around." I shouted at his retreating back.

"No problem." I watched as he pulled away in his little blue car and found myself unready to go to bed. It seemed my adrenaline had been encouraged with his kiss.


	4. Snape's Impressions

"Books can be misleading." Gilderoy Lockhart was nothing more than a frilled up pompous chicken on parade. It never failed to amuse me how totally and completely ignorant the man could be; he was truly an exception of how well the application process worked. How he got through as a teacher, no less, shocked and amazed me to this day.

"Only by authors." I muttered, having the distinct displeasure of attempting to have read one of his 'books'.

"What was that Sev', ole' boy?" The man brushed a blond curly lock of hair back and I tried again to go to my office.

"I said if it's by a trusted author of known subject it will no doubt be trustworthy enough." I couldn't keep the bite from my tone as the man was grating on my last nerve.

"Ah, yes, like my books. Can't go wrong with any of mine." He bragged. Of course you couldn't if you used them for kindling.

I stopped meeting his eyes as the children passed, "Was there something specific I could offer you for you to search me out?"

"Just a friendly chat my friend."

I cocked a brow, "Indeed?" Friendly was not a term used to describe anything within my spectrum.

"Well, I was also curious if you had met Miss Granger yet?" He paused waving at some passing female students, his white teeth seeming to glint with the light of the sun from the opposite window and I felt I could vomit when they smiled and flirted back. If my stomach were able to produce such waste, I would most assuredly aim it at him just to be rid his company. "I heard through several of my students she's quite a looker…"

I felt my eyes widen and started to berate this idiot for the world to hear when two boys nearly bowled me over.

"Sorry, Professor Snape." One of the red headed wonders shouted over his should as he dodged other students.

"Sorry, Prof'." The other darted through the opposite way. The Weasley twins: Fred and George. They never failed to leave a string of chaos in their wake; with those two I felt pity for George and Molly, but they had a whole passel of the freckled brats. I had their younger brother and sister this year, Ron and Ginny I believe. Ginny was a clever little thing, she'd probably out shine the whole bunch if she didn't follow her mother's footsteps into matrimony and the like.

I turned back to Gilderoy, but my heart wasn't in it. It was just another female conquest to him, and at the least, this time it wasn't a student. If she was naive enough for his foolish bragging and false promises so be it. I was no knight to protect the women; no Lockhart could at least fit the physical description. I was the dragon, a dark parody to cut down the hopes and dreams of whichever innocent happened to cross my path.

I walked to my office, almost at a limp. My leg seemed to lock up at the worst of times and I just needed a moment before I could leave. It had started paining me throughout my lectures and at the moment all I wanted was for my mark to quit pulsing so I could sit in a moment's peace. I slammed the door to my office, knocking several books from the chair by the door.

"Ahhh!" I shouted at nothing particular, throwing myself into the office chair. The sun was filtered in by the blinds and saved me the pain of a bright sunny day. No, today was just as loathsome as the rest. Today the beast was roaring to get out, to run, and to let loose its massive jaws of death upon the fools who dared step-

A knock on the door stopped my morbid thoughts.

"Enter." I snarled turning to face whatever trespasser dared to interrupt the small reprieve I had actually taken.

"Professor Snape, I wished to give you this." Draco Malfoy entered my office as if he owned it. Meeting his blue eyes, he reminded me so much of his father it was incredible. Between Lucius and Narcissa there was a perfect image, a clone almost, even in attitude.

I held my hand out looking over the papers. "This was due yesterday, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes," he planted a false smile. "I was hoping I could at least gain partial credit. I was busy with my father after all, and really had no time to get to it." His father was the territory's preacher and known for lengthy sermons and uppity manners. A snob if ever there was one.

"I'll think about it." I offered, unwilling to get on Lucius' bad side; I had to go to a council meeting tomorrow night after all. Even if I didn't at least I could postpone the inevitable sermon of bending to the needs of today's youth.

"Thank you, sir." He turned leaving the office where his two cohorts in crime awaited. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle it seemed weren't the brightest apples to fall from the tree, but for a Malfoy those two were perfect to bend to his will. Ignorant enough to believe his contrived words, big enough to defend him if the need arose, and loyal enough to protect his worthless hide.

I stood up, unwilling to sit here any longer. I wasn't ready for another student's useless complaining or pleading for extra work or a higher grade; it was still the first month after all. I had a few hours to kill before going to the court house to prepare for tomorrow night; maybe I would see how Gilderoy fared against the newest edition to Hogwart's.

Hermione Granger, I believe was her name. A rather boring, but well-rounded individual; As far as I could remember nothing stood out among her resume. Her background was average at best, her grades were excellent as they all were, and her activities rather boring and altruistic. Lockhart would either have an easy coup or a, dare I say, unwilling surrender if she wasn't much to look upon.

Outside wasn't much better, the weather was cool, but the sun shining down seem to impart a good mood to everyone's disposition; making them want to talk, to smile, to interact. I hurried down Gryffindor Road to the old brick set up, hoping to avoid such useless chatter or good will. Luck, however, was no friend of mine.

"Severus!" I bowed my head. It was Black and his lover, I shivered in revulsion. The man had once thought I was interested and made a careless pass, when I turned him down he seemed I should feel gracious of his attention thereafter.

"Black." I tilted my head. I made Remus uncomfortable and took a certain pleasure in the fact; maybe if I could increase his distaste they would make a point to avoid me.

"Good day Snape." Remus mumbled. I smiled as their mutt started snarling at me; at least the dog was in agreement we should avoid each other. "So sorry, I've never seen him act like this."

"Quite alright." I returned. "He most likely senses I have a distaste of…"I let my words drift off before meeting the other men's eyes. "Dogs. Rather flea infested, stinky animals, aren't they?"

"Later Severus." Black gritted through his teeth leading Remus and the canine mongrel the opposite direction. I continued my path finally making it through the library doors.

I took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the old books and new carpet, but this time there was a new scent amongst the moth eaten pages: Chamomile. I followed the scent to find Lockhart stomping away. His eyes didn't even meet mine as he nearly shoved me out of the way of his path out the doors. I let a small smile slip as a woman came just as fast around the corner into my chest.

I stumbled back a step catching her by the shoulders. Her wide brown eyes met mine and I instantly dropped my hands from the young woman.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." She flushed her eyes traveling my face for a hint of acceptance. There would be no surrender from Lockhart with this one, yet she must have had some sense to turn him about on his tail as she had so obviously done.

"Perhaps if you look where you are going you'll see more objects that may or may not lie in your path." I snapped.

"Perhaps." She turned to walk away, but apparently she wasn't good at cold shoulders. "Did you need some help?"

So this was Hermione Granger? She appeared young, no more than early twenties if not still a teeny bopper? Her curly brown hair fell around her shoulders and cascaded in a hazard down her back. She wasn't the prettiest thing I'd ever lay eyes on, but there was a certain quality that seemed to attract there. Whether it was the pout of her lips or the long eyelashes, I'd not know for I wasn't spending the thought to waste upon the idea.

"I need a basic Aerodynamics book." I sneered, knowing exactly where it was and figuring she did not. She smiled before turning and disappearing three aisles down. Impressive already; she hadn't had to look it up.

"Do you just need one?" I heard her voice ask.

"That will do. I have a student showing some interest and want him to see it's not exactly the science of an idiot before he takes it to his head he actually wants to proceed down that path." I explained walking to her desk to sign it out. She came up behind, quickly taking my card and checking it out in my name.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance to get comfortable with the material before throwing him to the wolves Professor…." She looked back at her computer and her face seem to pale. "Snape." Her eyes stared at the desk between us, no longer meeting mine and I felt something akin to regret within my emotional depths. So she had heard the tales of the Snape, I had begun to wonder.

"Perhaps or perhaps I should give him a taste of what he's getting into before he wastes my valuable time." I countered almost enjoying the girl's easy responses, and curious to see if she'd change her tactics knowing whom she dealt with now.

"I thought you were a teacher." Her eyes met mine, hers full of challenge. Again, I was impressed. "How would it be a waste of time to teach a person anything?"

I couldn't stop the evil grin that spread across my face, "You can show a fish how to fly all day long, but in the end it will never fly."

"That's quite true, but it's also depressing."

"Indeed." I turned leaving the girl to her thoughts. I had time before I needed to be at the Courthouse, perhaps I could watch some more of her 'simple' interactions. From the way Lockhart had stormed out, I was tempted to ask after the man, but decided I was many things, but never nosy.

I took a seat near the doors for an easy exit if anyone else came in. She sat down as well, sipping what looked to be a cup of tea, burying her nose in a book. Well, that was no good, couldn't have the librarian sitting on the job. Yet, she had gone right to my book, the rest had been confused up until the day they'd left. Most would spend hours looking through the card catalogue for any book you asked for then the rest of their time searching. I gave her the benefit of my doubts and thumbed through the simple text she'd given me. It wasn't often I gave anyone benefit, but it wasn't often I met someone as amusing as Miss Granger either.

"Hermione!" The boy's loud voice rang through my ears, and I looked up in annoyance. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the disastrous duo no less, walked in the old wooden doors.

Miss Granger glanced at me and quickly shushed them, waving them over by to her table. "I was taking break, what are you two up to?"

Harry eased into a seat beside her, where Ron moved to perch across from her. It seemed her taste in companions left something to be desired.

"Came to see what you were doing." Ron laughed. "Thought we'd join you for break before we headed home for the night."

Harry Potter, the great chosen Harry Potter. He looked every inch his father, from the dark hair and scrawny body to the thick wire rimmed glasses, even the voice reminded me of James when he was younger. From Harry's records I gleaned he possessed immeasurable talent, yet his arrogance seemed to rival that of his father when you discussed any subject with the boy. If one didn't know any better, it seemed he almost relished the fate life had dealt him. I couldn't find it in me to hate the boy, no not at all. He had his mother's eyes. He had Lily's brown eyes.

I stood, stopping my thoughts before they started. "A silly book in the hands of a silly child… Be it daft or dangerous?" I muttered my thoughts allowed as I strolled from the warmth into the setting sun and cool winds. I drew my black cloak tighter to my body and lumbered around the corner to prepare for tomorrow's turmoil.


	5. Typical Day

"Enter." I sneered, aggravated at the interruption. I had given a short quiz only to be disappointed with the failing grades the students seemed to demand. It was like no one had a brain with which to function with; or the brain these morons seem to have did not understand the basic structures of our world. How much easier could science be? The simple elemental table with its basic functions and equations should come natural to these pupils by now; yet it seemed I would be on it throughout the semester if they didn't catch on soon.

"Ah, Dr. Snape," Dumbledore strolled in. He looked every inch his years, his white hair and long beard, tall body bent with age, and his bright eyes that glimmered with the wisdom he had gained throughout his years.

"'Professor', a Doctor of anything wouldn't be caught dead demeaning themselves to teach these baboons. What is it you ask of me today Professor Dumbledore?" I moved the papers to the side, clearing my desk enough to lean on to concentrate on whatever he should impart.

He relaxed into the metal chair across, carefully fidgeting until he found a position of comfort. "These chairs are most rigid Severus; perhaps you should look into something with a cushion?"

I smiled, "It is my office and I hardly entertain company. If someone wishes to speak with me they are not in here long, let alone for a 'friendly chat'."

He grimaced, his eyes meeting mine with a gleam I didn't care to comprehend. "Well, I came to seek your opinion."

"And what, pray tell, would you want to know?" It wasn't unusually for him to seek me out on matters involving the mysteries of the Island; it was becoming a steady occurrence. We chose to keep our conversations short so that no one's suspicions would be aroused, but it was hardly like anything had come of importance.

"Potter, I assume you've noticed has finally arrived." Ah, the golden child; the one that shall deliver us from evil and all that hogwash.

"Yes, much like his father. Lazy, ignorant, a true swine…" I drifted my thoughts of the late James Potter no better than that of my current thoughts of the Dark One.

"I don't think so, the boy seems to have an aptitude for learning, and he makes friends easily, and is very much what I had hoped."

I tapped my fingers in frustration across the desk, "And what do you wish of me?"

"I think we have found our new generation of hunters; I think it is most probable they will be the ones to break the spell." Tapping along with his words, I paused.

"They?"

"Him and that Weasley boy of course." Dumbledore sat back, his arms across his chest prepared for my argument. I was not one to disappoint.

"They are too young, they'd not last a week."

"Irrelevant. They're both legacies! It's in their blood to fight against the Dark Ones, they will either need the right push in that direction or they may just discover it on their own." He sounded sure, so knowing was he of these facts that I felt an urge to smack his wrinkled face for even suggesting such ludicrous ideas!

"The Weasley boy is nothing more than a child trying to follow his father's footsteps; He's no more capable than the rest of the Weasley spawn! His own father bowed out gracefully, how do you expect anything better of his son? Then the Potter boy is little more than a naïve young man. He's not even sure of the path he has already chosen, always questioning….."

"Exactly, he questions what life hands to him. He is exactly the one we've been waiting for." Dumbledore stood, stretching his back, and I could hear kinks pop as he moved. "I expect you to keep an eye out for those boys Severus." His statement burned through my core, but I found myself in his debt and this would be the final repayment to him, as well as another.

"Obviously."

"I'll look forward to seeing you at the meeting tonight?" I nodded, of course I would be there, and I had no wish to tempt fate not showing up. "Good day then." The door shut as he walked out and I rested my head in my hands. It was the dawn of the end in the old man's eyes, but I could only hope that it would not end as the previous dawn we had witnessed.

I looked at the ungraded papers and thought of trashing the whole lot, but decided that would be just as much of a waste as it had been to actually give the quiz. No, I had to respectfully retreat for the day. We had the monthly meeting tonight and it weighed heavily upon my brain making it even harder to grade without the prejudice of actually knowing these fools. Potter and Weasley? Our fate rested with those two lack wits?

I stood grabbing my cape and the rest of the papers, almost running from the room. My need for fresh air was greater than my need for my usual caution, I'd take the time to walk to the Courthouse today; be damn the car, I would fetch it later. In my rush I failed to check for scurrying students as I locked the door and turned to make my way from the building. My body met that of a solid object and both of us stumbled. I braced myself against the door, my injured leg out of range and the papers scattered. I looked down to find Miss Granger on her hands and knees collecting my lost sheaves.

"I'm so sorry; I was looking at the map Professor Snape." She muttered, embarrassed at the folly. I straightened, clearing my thoughts.

"What would the librarian be doing here?" I asked already having guessed she was looking to further her talentless life.

"Well, I'm taking a few Literature classes at night, you see." She bent upwards, handing me my annoying work before gathering her books back. "I was trying to find Professor Slughorn's room, but it seems that I've taken a wrong turn somewhere." I couldn't hide the shadow of amusement as she stood straightening her sweater over her jeans.

"Your map?" I asked, holding my hand out. She handed it to me pointing at the room she was looking for. I flipped the page around, "It works better right side up Miss Granger."

She looked sheepish, but took it graciously. "I'm sorry." I shrugged off the apology heading for the stairs; it mattered not to me the Island looked to have gained one more nitwit. Since the hour was late, there weren't many students so I could hear her soft footfalls trailing behind me. She, at least, didn't try to make what society deemed polite conversation and we descended the stairs with a silent camaraderie. She didn't rush me, nor did she tail my coat. Thankful for at least good manners I held the door as she exited with a small thanks and I watched as she hurried across the campus to the right building.

I moved the other direction thankful there were clouds in the sky today. It seemed even the weather reflected my grim mood and kindly did not encourage the young men and women's happiness. If they had any sense of duty whatsoever they would be at home studying over which ever field they had chosen, but alas today's youth was anything, but intelligent.

Crossing the street I could see several get togethers going on through the windows of the old dorms and found myself growling with displeasure. When I was in attendance at the Universities I enjoyed their opportunities, the broad education offered; I didn't look for every chance to party, to make 'friends' that would more than likely stab me in the back at first chance, I understood what these pups would fail to see until it was too late that you could only count on oneself.

Finally reaching my destination, my steps echoed in the building as I trudged through the halls of the Courthouse. Whether in respect or spite I wasn't sure, my office had been placed in the very back corner. It was the same office as everyone else; a plant here and there, a large oak desk, and the luxury cushioned chairs. It was supposed to give off a homey feeling or at least that was Umbridge's claim; I felt suffocated.

No sooner than I had sat there was a light tap at the door. "Enter." I took a deep breath in preparation, knowing full well this at least wasn't a student.

Bellatrix Lestrange slithered in and I had to contain my shudders.

"Good evening Severus." She grinned. Her teeth reminded me of fangs and canines more than human. She was the darker version of her sister Narcissa; her dark black hair curled and pinned to fall loosely atop her head, her cold brown eyes standing out obscenely with her alabaster skin, and the tight dark clothes she always wore to show off her more feminine assets. It mattered little to me what assets she had, because I knew full well of her shriveled black heart and was uninterested in such a tasteless trick.

"Ms. Lestrange, did you need something?" I sought to spend little time as possible in her presence, uncaring if her family took insult or not. The Malfoys should have hid her someplace cold and dank rather than let her loose upon society, she brandished her familial connections as one would a knife; only when it benefitted the lithesome creature.

"I did not. However, our Dark Lord is getting anxious. It has been too long since he has made a point to strike fear into these hearts. He believes they've forgotten the cruelties he can mete out, the heinous acts he is known for, he believes his respect as of late is lacking." Mirth sparkled in her eyes, she knew as well as I how cruel and relentless he could be and it would be a full out blood bath if he unleashed his minions on the Island.

I cleared my throat, "Our time is coming Bellatrix. He has only to wait until the next off season before his thirst can be appeased."

"It's not soon enough." She hissed. I cocked a brow unimpressed with her efforts of intimidation; she was nothing more than a common floozy to me.

"It will be in the end. There are rumors floating about even as of now and our best interest lay with the wait." I directed.

"Wait for what? I begin to wonder if you are indeed true to our Dark One's cause." Her ploy had been played many times, I knew not many of the Dark ones had trust in me, but believed the Dark One's misplaced.

"Wait until the right moment. Life is nothing, if not moments. They can make or break a person and I believe if he waits it will make for more satisfaction in the end."

She leaned forward over my desk, her lips closing the distance to mine. I turned my head as she was a breath away, ignoring the shocked indignation in her eyes.

"If that will be all, I bid you good day." She straightened; her eyes narrowed in anger, but left the room with the slam of the door. I released the breath I had been holding and dropped my head to the desk. The cool wood did little to sooth my now aching head, and it didn't help as I started beating my head into it.

Buffoons! The whole lot of them!


	6. Council

Charity Umbridge chose bright colors to reflect her sunny smile, but they did little to hide her disdain of the human race. She led the council with unfailingly ulterior motives and a deception worthy of Kings of our era. She was truly a cold woman to be respected with fear and wariness.

Across from her was her polar opposite Professor Minerva McGonagall. Her face wore the usual grimace, her words cutting and to the point, her clothes dark and depressing, but her outlook was more positive of life in general. The women were close to the same age, but the years had been kind to Ms. Umbridge making her seem ages younger as they argued over the latest batch of miscreants to grace our fair Island.

It seemed opposition was a reoccurring theme as I studied Professor Dumbledore and Father Malfoy. Malfoy was younger, his icy good looks, his dark eyes, his cold and cruel disposition made one wonder how he ever attained the status of a good Preacher. I, personally, found the man's views that of a refreshing realist, but could understand the mixed reactions of our small society to him. Professor Albus Dumbledore sat across from him, his age a well seen fact, but his aura radiated kindness and goodwill. He seemed to be the most trustworthy of all, but I knew for a fact he was wise and just as deceptive as Umbridge given the motivation.

It made one wonder where my opposition lay? I was merely a wild card that catered to either side on whim, rolling with the punches as they say. It benefits me to play middle man, but it was also a curse as I was called upon to choose sides often. My stance up front was whatever was beneficial to the Island, behind closed doors I had only to cater to my own visions.

"The Weasley brats seem as ignorant as Bill and Molly were. I see no point in having a 'Legacy Clause' attached to Azkaban." Lucius was as cutting as always.

"It seems Draco fits in rather well." Dumbledore countered.

Lucius seemed to draw himself up, "Draco would have gotten in on his own merit."

"Possibly." Dumbledore was yet to concede the point; He and I both knew what a little terror the Malfoy offspring actually was. "It seems the Potter boy is doing well too."

Umbridge grinned, "I had heard he was here, but have yet to meet the lad." I bit my tongue thinking it would be best for the boy's future if she never laid her brown eyes upon him.

"Good boy, hard working." Dumbledore stated proudly, Lucius sneered.

"I think he'll do rather well here with the right hand to guide him." Professor McGonagall acknowledged. She wasn't one to dole out praise, when it came though, it was accepted.

"Perhaps we should look into another teacher….." Umbridge stated as if in a new thought, we all knew she'd been pushing for Dumbledore to retire since the first time she took chair seat.

Dumbledore was actually prepared for this, as always, pulling a application from his leather case. "I have an excellent application here: Alastor Moody. He's said to be one of the best of his field and would fall under the Science wing." He glanced at me, "Surely you could use another hand with all of those students you've got itching to learn under your wing."

I scoffed, "I assure you for the moment I have plenty of teachers to handle what students I have that will actually go somewhere. If the time comes I am overran you will be the first to know." If that time came I'd eat my shoe in shock before prancing naked through the Courtyard in a bout of craziness if the world would actually right itself. It seemed less possible by the day.

"Very well." Dumbledore's disappointment rang through the gathered ears of the council, bringing an even more elaborate smile to Umbridge's pudgy face.

"Perhaps, you can keep the application and we can refer to it in the future?" Dumbledore nodded in acceptance. "Have you all met the new librarian? I hear she's rather…." Umbridge paused in her sentence as if searching for the correct description. "Sweet."

McGonagall nodded, "We greeted her on her first day; she seemed to have things well in hand."

"She seems as oblivious as the rest of the fools we've accepted recently." Lucius's sentence was a double edge sword that needed no further elaboration.

I cleared my throat, deciding to step in. "She is already familiar with the books and is taking it upon herself to expand her knowledge taking simple Literature classes at Azkaban." I paused with a pointed look at Lucius, "For the moment it seems we've got the best available."

He nodded, "For the moment."

Dumbledore rose at that, "Well, if that will be all. I believe it's time to bid good night, I have a rather important test to deliver tomorrow and could use the rest."

"Dismissed." Umbridge's voice was like that of an annoying porcelain bell ringing out over the room.

I went by my office to gather the finished grades and strolled from the courthouse. Charity's small red bug stopped beside me on the road.

"I think you should keep an eye on this Potter boy." She stated, but it was never the less an order. I nodded, but ignored anything further as I crossed the street in front of her anxious to get to my own car and find a much needed sanctuary to block out the world and its petty problems.


	7. A Grim Day

I tapped my pen on the desk in the offbeat rhythm of my thoughts. Everyone was in a disheartened mood thanks to the local gossips. It seemed Cedric Diggory had been found murdered this morning outside the Dark Woods no less. The gossips were spreading everything from chainsaw maniac to rogue lion, the boy had been raped to the boy was caught raping some innocent young woman, and very few had the correct tale. It seemed he was found torn to pieces with only his face still intact. One would have thought a human had been responsible if not for the sheer gruesomeness of the kill and the look of horror forever left upon his cold face. Something had ripped and mangled his body so there would never be an open coffin; there would also be the question if every piece had been recovered, since what was recovered was nothing more than several pounds of meat and bone.

I could only hope the Dark One's innate lust for blood and violence had been appeased for the moment. It was easy enough to cover up when it was deer or cattle. No one ever questioned the needs for more animals to be delivered every time the Mandrake, Karkaroff's Ship, came through. Yet, every once in a while it seemed the Dark Lord needed something more challenging, something more bloodthirsty and cruel to satiate his thirst. I dreaded these dark times, but accepted them as they come. It seemed they were always a cruel reminder of our arcane past, as if we needed to be reminded of the ghastly scenes the residents had witnessed throughout the years.

Watching the pupils with their bowed heads silently studying upon the latest questions left me little to do, but dwell on my morbid thoughts. It seemed even the mark upon my leg throbbed with knowing. I sighed, sitting back with my arms crossed. It never failed to dampen spirits, even if they hadn't known the boy. I'd met him once, but remembered him from his transcripts as being a bright, well rounded young man with lots of promises. A shame he'd never be able to fulfill such a destiny.

With only minutes left of class the PA system blasted to life, Professor Dumbledore's voice rang through the rooms and hallways with its sad overtones. "Today at Azkaban University we acknowledge the loss of one of our own. He was not only a student here, but a man who'd already started making his mark upon the world. He was exceptionally hard working, fair minded, and most of all a fierce, fierce friend. In today's world we must remember the bonds of friendship are more important than anything. Now I ask us all to take a moment of silence for our fellow student."

No one dared to even cough throughout the seriousness of the topic. It was easy enough as the girl's eyes grew moist with tears and the boys fought back their own grief, but as in all things it would pass. They would move on with their own lives and this boy would be forgotten amongst memories, only looked back upon as a tragedy and mystery. I'd seen it happen too many times to count, each time was the same, each time as bloody and ghastly as the last, each time loved ones were left with nothing more than memories and a lame cover story of a wild bear or cougar; one had even claimed taken into the water by a shark. It would be the same for as long as our cursed existence was here.

The bell rung indicating the end of this session and everyone jostled around to leave the grim walls and sad reminders. It was still fresh, but before long it would be nothing more than a vague distant retention, only recalled when some reminder happen to catch their attention.

I moved as they left, lost within my own thoughts. I had my own weekend planned, something to help me ease the troubled memories that ran rampant upon my brain. I was going to get a book of Craniology, a science involved with proportions of the face and skull. I was curious how it might reflect in animals as well. It was something I'd only touched upon before and hoped it might lead to some clues I might have missed throughout the years.


	8. Not Another

Miss Granger was a breath of fresh air. Her smile and attitude unchanged since last I saw her. It made me wonder if the local babblers had regaled her with the latest scandal; from her bright mood I sincerely doubted it. I sat at my usual spot, debating on whether to divulge to the pleasant lady the horrid story, but decided against it. I should warn her, but ruining her otherwise normal day seemed too valuable a price. It would not be long before someone told her and brought her to the depths of depression with the rest of us.

As if on cue, the dimwitted twosome made their way through the doors. I watched as Hermione went to greet them, but stopped with the aptitude to discern something was wrong. Mr. Potter spared me a glance before pulling her behind the shelves leaving Ron to watch for any other patrons to walk in.

Looking around I noticed that we were the only ones in the building. How very odd….

Sobs broke my concentration, hurt gut-wrenching sobs. I opened my book, feigning the idea of reading as I listened to her spill her grief upon Potter. He shushed and soothed her, but there was little he could say as she cried over her lost friend. It seemed hours later he walked her to the desk to sit down, leaving her with Ron as he fetched tissues from the closest restroom.

Ron with his droll ineptitude for anything even remotely emotional stood there with his hands in his pockets watching her as if she might change into a cat if he looked away too long. She paid him no mind as tears spilled forth in a steady stream from her red swollen eyes, even her nose was swollen already. She must have known him then.

I was able to block the voices out for a few chapters, but they started to interrupt my concentration. It took a moment for me to wonder what I was even still doing here when I heard it; the words that seemed to freeze my blood.

"I think it was a killer." Harry whispered. Their conversation low enough, anyone with normal hearing wouldn't have been able to make out the words. "They're trying to pin it on a rabid bear, but I don't think so. He was home last night; I heard him. There's only a thin wall between our bedrooms and I heard him go to bed. He would have never gone off at night into those woods, he'd spoken more than once of the spooky things that seemed to happen around here; swearing he'd witnessed a few himself."

"Yeah," she sniffled. "He said he thought he saw flashes of something or someone in the woods behind the library before."

Ron fidgeted, "You're not suggesting we got after whatever it was are you?"

"No, but I think we should look into it." Harry firmly stated. I wanted to strangle the boy myself, all he would do was get them killed going around asking questions. Just like his idiotic father!

"How do you suggest we do that? Everyone is saying it was nothing, but a bear?" Ron stretched his arms above his head allowing me a fuller picture of Miss Granger. The look upon her was something I wished to God was not there; Acceptance, determination, and knowledge.

"I'll look through the mainland's papers; surely this isn't the first time if it was someone." Accuracy was indeed a cruel mistress, she knew the weak link in the system, and with determination shining in her brown eyes she would indeed go far enough back to find it.

"Great idea, I'll speak to Hagrid." Harry would have no luck with him; he knew better than to involve the young men and women in Island business. He had seen firsthand the destruction the knowledge doled out. Lily and James had been a lesson to us all.

I could remember the first time I met Lily, so young and bright. She was beautiful with a kind heart and quick mind. We were only friends, but many times I regret nothing more came from it. She was the one who brought me here, and I cursed our wretched luck for ever having set foot on Hogwart's Island. It was here she met James; a man with a cruel sense of humor, the brains of a goat, and the bravery that put us all to shame.

Even marriage to Lily couldn't tame that man; he'd believed he was invincible. With a well-aimed blow at the Dark One he'd proven that he could be taken from power, but with a swift retaliation the Dark One had cut off many's hope. Lily and James had died that night; they had been tortured and brutalized until there was nothing left to tell where one began and the other started. Lily's red brown hair, her glistening brown eyes, and her tolerant nature had all been taken from this world with nothing more than revenge in mind, leaving only the boy….

"Professor Snape? Professor?" Another's sweet voice rattled through and I found myself cast from the nightmare, meeting another pair of glistening brown eyes. Miss Granger reached out taking my hand in her soft delicate one. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I cut back, angry that I had been caught in such a state. She withdrew her warm touch, taking a step back. "I'm almost ready to close up, unless you needed something else?" I looked behind her at Ron's and Harry's confused expressions and shook my head.

"Good night." I muttered, grasping my cloak tighter to my body. He would not get her. He could not take Miss Granger as he had Lily. A Potter would never again be responsible for another innocent young woman's death. I should have done more to prevent Lily's death, but since I could not change what happened I would change Miss Granger's future. She would leave this island alive one way or another!


	9. Clippings of the Past

There seemed to be no end to the search. I sipped my tea and sent the papers back further after searching through every day for the past three years I was getting frustrated. This Paper, at least, contained Island' business, but there was nothing to even begin to scratch the surface of any mysterious murders or deaths.

Turning my head I made sure everyone was content. Several of the college students sat at tables quietly studying. Hardly any were actually looking for a book to check out, only using what the library offered as a study tool. It didn't bother me; sometimes I actually sat down and helped some of the students I'd familiarized myself with: Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron, Gregory Goyle, Katie Bell, and even the young Colin Creevey were thankful for my presence.

I turned fully in my chair catching yet another now familiar face in the back corner. Professor Severus Snape seemed a fixture of the afternoons. He didn't talk and when spoken to would give short concise answers not looking to mince words. His eyes lifted as if feeling my gaze and I turned back to the computer in front of me. He gave me chills and I felt horrible that I had such reaction. He'd never been intentionally cruel, it was his personality to be somewhat…. Cold. His appearance didn't help. He was tall and lean preferring darker colors of black and navy making him seem somewhat more striking in his appearance. He wore a cape that fluttered around him on the street, as if he was a dark gargoyle swooping down from Azkaban to taunt and strike fear into his pupils.

I laughed aloud at my own imagination. Although many people had talked of his bitterness and hateful words, he seemed to keep them on their toes. I was truly amazed at how much Ginny and Luna were actually able to cover in the few months we'd been here.

I peeked around at him again, he wasn't as cruel as he appeared or he wouldn't be teaching, or at least I hoped not. Turning back to the computer I debated on offering him a cup of tea. It wasn't often the professors came through to visit, Dumbledore and McGonagall came once a week like clockwork though. It was a relief after dealing with Lockhart's overtures to have Snape's quiet presence.

It seemed Gilderoy wouldn't take 'no' as an answer and I found him even more loathsome in person than I did his books. His books were always spouted facts that had no basis and an overwhelming amount of praise for himself, which was the biggest turn off. Other girls seemed to fall at his feet, flirting and brandishing words with him as he followed me through the aisles talking of his accomplishments. If I never saw him again I'd be satisfied, they were more than welcome to whatever he had to offer.

With Lockhart's bright looks and manner I was reminded of the cynical man once again sitting in the corner. Snape didn't seem to have many friends, hardly ever had I seen him speak to anyone else. He never even spoke to me unless I instigated the conversation. Not only was his personality a stark difference from Lockhart's, but also his looks. His hair lay in a stringy black mass to his shoulders, his dark brows bushy, and they only served to intensify the dark depths of his eyes. His pale skin looked like it had never seen the light of day making him seem even more cadaverous.

'_James and Lillian Potter confirmed dead_' the headline brought me from my contemplations. The huge front page article contained a picture of a pretty woman with a baby, and I found myself reading. 'Remains found in grisly murder indicate it was both James and Lillian that died.' I read through realizing this was Harry's parents. The heinous acts weren't described in detail except for how bloody they were. It seemed they had been ripped apart.

I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth in disbelief. Surely Harry didn't know or he would have mentioned it. I flipped back a few more days to see if they were mentioned again, but my mind was still focused on Harry. He'd never mentioned that his parents had lived or attended University here, how could he let that escape our attention?

_Longbottom_. The word stopped me cold, as I gazed at the small article almost hidden within the rest. '_Frank Longbottom killed with little evidence_'. I shook my head, Neville's dad? I printed out both articles, both having too many things in common to ignore, but flipped the computer off. I would find out about these first, before I dug any deeper. These murders had happened nearly twenty years ago and were the same as Cedric's which happened only a few short months ago. It couldn't possibly be the same killer, but the details were too similar to ignore: gruesome, heinous, and bloody.

I gathered my papers and downed the last of my tea, thankful for the warmth spreading back through my body. Looking up, I met the cool dark eyes across the library and my body shook at its own will. I tried to smile, but unable to form one with the morbid thoughts I turned away to dust books feeling my will waver with the thoughts of the upcoming conversation with Harry.


	10. Yule Tide

I felt awkwardly out of place. I had a periwinkle blue dress wrapping me in its silken layers, but it didn't little to steady my nerves as I made my way through the throngs of people. It was Hogwart Island's annual Yule Tide Ball, a dance set up at the Council Hall for the students and residents celebrated another semester before the students left on the Ship to be home with their families for Christmas.

Everyone looked dashing in their bright red and green accented wear. I had only this dress left from Graduation that seemed to suit the formal occasion. Many faces I recognized, but didn't feel comfortable approaching in this atmosphere. Finally, with a burst of relief I spotted the Patil twins: Two identical Middle Eastern sisters that Harry and Ron had escorted tonight.

Making my way to them, I couldn't help but note the inattentive looks upon the girls' faces. Harry and Ron were in their own world paying no attention to the girls, and I felt a moment's pity for them. The girls did look amazing with their tan skin and dark hair shining against red for Padma and green silk for Pavarti.

"Well, aren't you two beautiful?" I smiled, clasping each girl's hand. They returned the smile, but as if working with only one mind both looked at their dates in disdain.

"Thank you for noticing." Padma offered.

"At least someone does." Pavarti added.

I bit my lip taking a seat across the table, noticing how I had the boys' instant attention. Harry had been all ears since I'd found the information on his parents. He had been told they'd died in a car accident and after the first waves of initial shock and hurt had delved into the mystery with a renewed passion. I had felt wrong to not tell him, but had felt like a real heel after he'd taken the paper and disappeared for several days.

"So anything new?" Harry asked. I shook my head, my eyes on the food Ron was shoveling into his mouth.

"What?" Ron asked with a mouthful.

"That's disgusting." I muttered. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouthful?"

He grinned with that boyish charm only the Weasley brothers seem to possess, "Of course, but she ain't here."

The Patil sisters seemed to have had their fill and left without preamble. Harry watched them for a moment before waving them off as if they were only a nuisance.

"Do you think anything will happen while everyone is gone?" He asked his eyes focused on mine. I met them and shrugged, unsure what he wished to hear.

"I don't know, but I'll be here if it does." I mumbled. I didn't have enough money for more than one trip home, and my parents had assured me it would be fine to spend the Holidays here since it was my first year after all.

Harry clasped my hand across the table. With a smile, he said, "So will I."

Ron nearly spit the mouthful of Christmas nuts out as he looked at us in horror. "You are not staying on this island for Christmas! You two can come home with me!"

Harry pulled away; the look on his face was considerate. "I'm not sure Ron."

"Nonsense, my parents would love the company. You two can just ride over on the train and stay the off weeks with me. We've got plenty of room: You can stay in my room and Hermione, you'll stay with Ginny."

I smiled at his kind offer, "I'm afraid not Ron, I have to work."

"Harry?" He looked at his now close friend, his eyes pleading.

Harry shrugged, "You'll be okay? Alone, here I mean?"

"Of course, go have a good time." I bent forward and in conspiratorial whisper, "Just make sure you get some turkey before the stomach here eats it all."

Harry laughed, but Ron looked almost insulted. "We always have a huge meal." He defended.

I turned from the boys' mock fight to watch the others around us. Luna Lovegood stood dancing with Neville in the midst of the action. She looked so tiny and cute compared to his broad, tall body. Even from here I could tell he was nervous, with shaking hands and misplaced steps. Luna looked happy and content though, her smile able to put the foulest beast at ease in her calm presence. They would be good for each other.

I stood, my mood dampening with each couple making their way to the floor. If only Cedric was here, I might also be on that floor. Things shouldn't have happened the way they had, he hadn't deserved the bloody fate life had dealt him. It wasn't fair.

I made my way to the far side of the room, staring out the window at the dark ebony sky. The moon was bright and full tonight, gleaming across the water in an ethereal cast that seemed to make it bob along with the light music playing behind me. Staring at its bright halo I could only wonder if it was just me taking note of the beauty of the night or was there a mate to my soul watching as well?


	11. Hurricanes and Aptitudes

Shutters were drawn, everything was latched down, and most people were hid away in their homes. It seemed the edge of Hurricane Basilisk had arrived in the past night and it was slowly making its way around the island. I had never been in a hurricane before, but if it was anything like I'd seen on the news I was terrified.

It reminded me of a severe thunderstorm at home, when they had tornado watches out. It seemed the wind beat against the brick surrounding the library with hammering gusts looking to find its weak spot. Since all the shutters were nailed down in preparation, I had to rely on the lights. From the booming thunder ringing through my ears and the flashes through the cracks it was debatable on how long the power would actually be able to last.

I turned my terrified thoughts to the only patron who'd made his way on this dreadful day. All at once I was thankful that Professor Snape had dared to get out and resentful that he would witness my spooked nerves. He cocked his head to the side while reading whatever book he had chosen from his normal shelf of sciences and I found myself curious as to why he would change his normal routine. The man wore the same mask, read the same type of books, and maintained the same positions day after day.

I walked closer to the door and nearly jumped from my skin as a loud shrill siren echoed from the speaker of the library and neighboring college. I moved back toward my desk, unsure exactly what it meant. Surely it couldn't get any worse; I already had towels at the door to protect the carpets from the rain seeping in through the bottoms.

I should have known better than to think things couldn't get worse, because as soon as I finished the thought the lights flickered and were out. I clawed the desk, terror infiltrating my blood, my nerves tingling with anticipation of a huge tornadic beast swooping in the roof to carry me out into the middle of the ocean, and my brain shut down in a primal instinct of fight of flight.

"Miss Granger!" Snape's loud voice seemed to boom off the ceilings over the thunder outside.

"Yes." I stammered, unsure why he'd finally decided to open his mouth; almost panicking with the thought he might be ready to tell me to duck and cover.

"There are candles and matches in the bottom left drawer toward the back." His voice was shrill and commanding and instantly I was clawing through the drawer feeling for the items. "If you aren't too busy could you bring me a candle?" Any other time the question would have been insulting, but the practical sneer I could imagine set me straight as I struck a match to light one of the large candles.

As the small wick actually caught I felt my body relax in the presence of the candle light, happy that I was no longer in total blackness. I grabbed another candle setting it atop the desk and another to carry over to Professor Snape. As I got closer I could see his furrowed brow and of course the sneer upon his lips. He yanked the offered candle and matches from my hand, choosing to light it himself instead of letting me. He turned back to his reading with no gratitude or polite chatter, but I found myself reluctant to move from the only human presence within reach.

"Do the sirens signal something worse is on the way?" I asked taking the seat across from him.

He didn't acknowledge my question at first, but then his eyes moved upwards from his book to me. "Hardly."

"Then what exactly did they go off for?" I asked nervously. If I had to plead for this interaction, deep down I knew I would. It was like God was unleashing his fury outside the building and I was terrified it wouldn't hold up to his iron clad wrath.

He sighed, setting the book to the side. "One would think a librarian that is supposed to be well educated living on an island would know about hurricanes and tropical storms, Miss Granger."

I looked away, twiddling my thumbs. "I don't have the aptitude for meteorology; I find it dull and hard to keep up with." It was a weakness, but it was also common so I wasn't too ashamed to admit it. Or at least I wasn't until I looked back to meet his harsh gaze.

"We live far enough north the cool waters weaken the central core. That and the fact the Mainland is taking the brunt of it indicates it should be dissipating soon." He paused, and then looked away. "The tornados of the sea have to have warm water to fuel them, so no, Miss Granger we are not in any imminent danger."

"And the sirens?" I asked, finding relief in his simple explanation.

"Only a warning that the Island's generators were switching on and the power would be going off." He explained solemnly.

I felt almost giddy in my relief, but was unwilling to leave the first decent conversation I'd had since Harry and Ron had left.

"So you teach this at Azkaban?"

He turned to me then with his brow cocked in amusement. "Among other things. Do you find the need to actually learn something useful while you're here? Or do you intend to waste my time when you so freely admitted you don't have the 'aptitude' to learn such science."

I pondered the question, unwilling to rise to the insult he had just dealt me. "You seemed to explain it better than any book. Surely with your lectures it would be more understandable."

With the candle light I, for a moment thought I caught a small smile. "Surely."

He started to look back at his book so I grasped at straws trying to keep his attention. "What else do you teach?"

He sighed, then with an annoyed tone, "I have a doctorate in most sciences, so whatever Azkaban asks of me."

I nodded, "So are you over the science department?"

He slammed the book shut, his dark eyes boring into mine. "Yes."

"So it's not just Chemistry and Physics you dabble in?"

He looked ready to strangle me, but I found my tongue just would not be tamed. "Miss Granger, I'll have you know I do not 'dabble'. I teach Chemistry and Physics, because most people cannot seem to understand the subtle science and exact art of it. There are dozens of sciences and yes, before you want to nose in that I've studied most. No, I'm not going to sit here and go over every one with you, and no, I do not know every nuance of this storm, nor any other."

I nodded; his voice rising with every word had my ears ringing when combined with the thunder and sirens. We sat for a moment quietly, then the sirens seem to drown down, and I found myself fidgeting again. I reached over for my candle, but bumped his. It fell, the wick I'd given him had been longer so it didn't go out but caught up in his cape.

A small flame started singeing its way along the bottom. We both stared in horror for what felt like forever, before he jumped up, throwing it off, and stomping at the small flames. I felt heat rise in my face as I realized what I had just done. With the flames of the cape and his candle out I could not make him out, but he could see the humiliation upon my face as my candle lit up every feature.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled, standing to fetch his candle. I relit it while he picked up the remains of his cape. His face wore the same impassive mask, and I felt ten times the fool for having even tried to talk to him. He asked for nothing, but a place to read, and here I'd caught the man on fire.

He sat back down and stared even harder at me. "Now that you've annoyed me, distracted me, and caught me on fire will there be anything else?"

I shook my head carefully moving away from his table back to my desk. I was too shaken to even want to try to carry my candle through the aisles of books so sat in silence bored and eager for Harry and Ron to return.

After what felt like hours the rain slowly let up its harsh attack against the roof and the wind seemed to calm, no longer howling. I was startled as Professor Snape rose to gather his book.

Unwilling to lose the only tie to humanity I felt I had at this point, I stood, quickly speaking. "Do you wish to have dinner with me?"

He stopped, his mouth tightening, his mask returning as his dark bushy brows furrowed in question. I clasped my hands together so he wouldn't see the shaking.

"I mean the power is out and it wouldn't be much, but my house is just next door, and surely I owe you for your cape…." I trailed off unsure if it came out like a friendly offer I had meant or if it sounded like something more which I hadn't thought of until it came from my loose lips.

"I have my own home to get to, and if the singe of my cape is any indication I don't trust you near a stove." He turned with those words back to the door. He kicked the towel out of the way, opening the door to reveal glimmers of sunshine through the still falling rain. "Good night." He said softly. I plopped down in my chair and threw my hands to my burning face, unsure exactly what had just occurred.


	12. Welcome Back

I couldn't contain my excitement as the passengers unloaded. It seemed most of Hogwart's residents were at the docks waiting for either their friends or goods. I was practically bouncing on my toes as Harry and Ron's faces finally appeared in the crowd.

"Harry!" I shouted, "Ron!"

Harry waved, a smile splitting his face as he finally caught sight of me among the people. They slowly made their way down towards me. I stood between the unloading passengers and the unloaded baggage, hoping to catch them as they got theirs.

A tall bald man stopped in front of me. His velvety brown eyes meeting mine with curiosity, I turned away unsure who he was. He moved to the baggage, apparently working on the ship to help unload. Girls stood around giggling and calling "Krum!" which I assumed was his name. His heavily muscled body couldn't be contained through the layers of clothes he wore, nor could they hide his ruggedly handsome looks. He shot a glance back toward me, seeing me watch he sent a small smile before turning back to his work.

"Miss Granger," the old woman's voice whispered softly. Professor McGonagall placed her delicate hand upon my back. "I was trying not to startle you." She smiled at me, "Where you waiting on a shipment or friends?"

"Friends." I laughed, "Your fine, I wasn't paying much attention."

Her smile turned instantly knowing, her eyes flicking from Krum to me. "I see and I understand. Good day then." She turned away and I caught sight of Professor Dumbledore as she zigzagged her way to him.

He threw his arm around the hairy ship captain leading him back away from the docks through the crowd. From the smiles on their faces I assumed the two were close friends and would be taking the time to visit as the ship unloaded. Karkaroff was a tall dark Bulgarian, his demeanor nowhere near as kind and gentle as Dumbledore's' was, making me wonder how the two were able to have friendly interactions, surely there wasn't much in the way of common ground.

Harry's face popped into view before I could contemplate the two opposites any further. Harry looked fresh as one should after enjoying a small vacation; Ron looked much the putrid color as he had the last time upon the ship.

Harry threw his arms around me, instantly comforting me that I had friends again. "I missed you Hermione." He pulled away, his eyes traveling me not evasively, but as if to make sure I was okay after the period of being apart. "Did we miss much?"

I laughed softly, "Only a small hurricane if you could call that much."

Ron's eyes widened and his face paled making me think he was ready to upchuck. I took a step back ready to push a retreat through the crowd if need be.

"You should really look into pills for your seasickness." I offered. He nodded, but didn't say anything as we went to gather their luggage. They didn't have much, having only packed a few necessities, and we were able to quickly depart.

Walking down the sidewalk I took notice of all the other students either walking or driving by. It reminded me of the parades at home, and with the light happy moods it seemed like a celebration all its own.

"So are you going to attend the Back to the Island party tomorrow night?" Harry asked eager for conversation after being stuck with an ill Ron for the entire ride.

"I wasn't aware there would be one." After the Yule Tide celebrations I had assumed the next would be graduation.

"Yes," Harry gave me a wink. "Everyone was talking about it; they said it would be even bigger than the Yule Tide Ball with less formality and more residents attending."

"Uh." I uttered. It felt like eyes were drilling into my head, so I glanced back. After a moment of searching I was able to pinpoint who was staring at me. The dark Krum walked several people behind me, a smile lighting his features as he caught my eyes. I stumbled, but Harry caught my arm. "Thanks, I guess I better watch where I'm walking." I didn't turn around, but felt Krum's watchful stare all the way back to the library. What should have been creepy was actually a little exciting; I was never one to demean the chase after all, especially with a man so handsome. I was truly flattered for once, and enjoyed the attention.


	13. The Willies

Tom Riddle was a smart young man, a quiet loner, with few people he actually talked to. I didn't pay much attention when he was around, knowing there would be little to no trouble involving him. But as my eyes wondered the chaotic group, his words garnered my full attention behind me.

"Exotic Caucasian?" He laughed, "I wasn't aware there was such a thing."

"Ah, yes, my friend." Viktor Krum laughed; I had little use for the boy with lots of brawn and little brains. "She has long dark curly hair, bright brown eyes, and her sharp features only enhance her enchanting beauty." I paused almost sure I knew of whom he spoke. "I will add another trophy to my count before this night is over."

"But a librarian, Krum? Surely you jest." Tom laughed at ease with his friends Casanova conquests, probably having participated in a few his self.

"Yes, a smart young woman. I offer her what she needs." I turned then to see Krum raising two glasses to Tom.

"I'm sure she could use some of what you offer." His crude words were only intensified with the cruel smile and his knowing glance at Krum's pants.

Krum grunted with a grin and walked away to find his date for the night. Without thought I followed on his heels, grabbing the young man by the shoulder and pulling him to the side of the room.

"Professor Snape." He greeted, his eyes casting the terrified gleam all students seem to possess once they realized they had gained my displeasure.

"You will leave her alone, Mr. Krum." I uttered, punctuating every word so there would be no misunderstandings between us.

He looked down for a moment before finding his spleen and meeting my stare, "Excuse me?"

I stepped closer meeting the younger man's challenge. "If you value your good health you will leave her in peace just as you found her." His mouth moved, but no words formed. "Do we have an understanding?"

He nodded and I stepped back watching with dare for him to make a move indicating he would not heed my warning. He nodded his head again before retreating back to Miss Granger like a kicked puppy. I sneered ready for the whole affair to be done with. Turning to find my way out I almost ran over Tom who stood directly behind me.

"Excuse me." He said with a grin taking a step to the side to allow me to pass. My thoughts were elsewhere as I made my way out of the Courthouse. Unwilling to retreat to my house just yet, I found myself taking a leisurely walk to confront the demons of my past.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Viktor I had a lovely time." The man grunted, turned on his heel, and left without another word almost as if he were angry.

I unlocked my door, but decided to sit on the swing of my front porch. People were out and about and I could still hear some of the celebration going on only a block behind the house. If it weren't for Viktor I would've still been there, the students had been really excited to be back especially without the stress of their studies weighing them down yet.

"Hermione?" A sweet voice rang out and I found myself standing to make out the figure coming around the library. The moon lit Luna's hair making it very clear who was skipping my way, and by the stumbling gait of the person behind her, I could easily guess it was only Neville.

"Luna, Neville, how come you two are heading back so early?" I grinned resuming my seat. Luna skittered up on the porch taking her place beside me, while Neville continued to stand with a blank look.

"Well, Neville accidently tripped over someone and landed in the punch bowl." Luna smiled adoringly at Neville, letting him know there were no hard feelings at having to leave. By the look in his eyes I could tell her feelings were returned.

"If you want to stay here with Hermione, I'll go change and come back to get you Luna." He offered.

She smiled, "That would be wonderful."

He smiled, bowing his head and turned back to the Dorm apartments. I studied Luna as her bright eyes followed his retreating figure. She was overly nice, somewhat different, but Neville and she made a great couple.

"So did you have fun on your date?" She asked surprisingly, I hadn't exactly broadcasted it and we were there long enough together for anyone to really notice.

I shrugged, unable to figure out exactly what had changed. She pouted her lip, "Come now, I wish to hear every detail and why are you back so early?"

I sighed, "We were having a great time one moment, and then he went to get something for us to drink. When he came back he was ready to leave."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't know, I asked him, but Viktor is not much for conversation. He never answered." I paused, "Overall, I guess I enjoyed the party more than him. All he did was stare at me."

"Well, that means he must like you."

I squelched my eyes together, "If that were true then why'd he bring me back early?"

A man cleared his throat on the sidewalk startling the both of us. I turned to catch Professor Snape's eyes as he walked past my house. We were both quiet as we watched him stroll down Privet Drive back towards his house on Slytherin. It had to be the man's presence that demanded attention; otherwise I'd never explain how I always knew when he was around.

"That man gives me the willies." Luna shuddered against me.

"Luna, I'm surprised at you." I paused, glancing at her. "The willies? Really?"

"Yeah, you know that feeling when a fly crawls into your ear almost as if it's going to eat your brain or something." We both laughed at her odd description of 'the willies'.


	14. Judgmental Warnings

"Your… very…very… ki...kind, Miss Hermin... nne." Professor Quirrell finally sputtered out. I smiled with patience, understanding he had no control of his speech. He had been looking for the most current Astrophysics book we had, and after a quick search I was able to produce one only four years old.

"It's no problem. Did you need anything else?" I knew the man was not a child, but the way he carried himself left me with the impression he was intensely shy. He seemed to flinch away from crowds and keep his head down so he wouldn't have to voice any greetings.

"Nnnoo..Ma'am." He smiled, apparently happy to have the simple sentence out quickly. He turned to leave and I moved across the library to put a couple of the returns back to shelf.

"He's a stumbling idiot." His voice was easy to place, but his words seemed to boil my blood like no others ever had. I turned to Professor Snape sitting there pouring over his book.

"Excuse me?" I asked harshly.

It didn't faze him as he lifted his head to meet my eyes, "Stumbling idiot, I'm positive you caught the rest."

"How dare you?" I accused stepping toward him.

He raised a brow meeting my challenge and I found myself sitting with the pile of books in my arm so that no one else could hear our conversation.

"You have no right judging the poor man so harshly!" I hissed at him.

He leaned forward, "Really? What gives one the right to have an opinion of another person, I wonder?"

I leaned forward as well, "You know what I mean! He can't control his problem and you shouldn't judge him by it!"

He smirked, "Who said I was judging him by his stammering sentences? I prefer to think I was making an overall judgment of his character."

I rose with indignation, realizing I wouldn't get anywhere with the heartless man. I stepped forward as he watched me, but stopped willing myself to hold up for Quirrell with his lack of social skills. He could be hateful to me as he liked, I was a big girl and could hold my own, but poor Quirrell wasn't even here. "How would you feel if someone judged you so coldly?"

He resumed the same stoic mask he always had when he answered, "Who hasn't?"

I huffed and walked away to put my books up. I felt his eyes upon me more than once, but refused to give the man another second's thought. People left slowly through the doors and the sky darkened, but Professor Snape sat at his usual spot; this time unmoving.

I walked over, hesitantly approaching him. I wasn't looking to make him angry, but I didn't want to hear his foul opinions of the other locals.

"I need you to leave where I can close up." I wanted to swallow my tongue as soon as the sentence came out; I'd never meant it to be so cold.

He rose with his cape fluttering out around him. As he stepped beside me toward the door, he stopped to look down at me.

"I am not one to make snap judgments; you would do well to listen." His words rekindled the fire in my veins and I turned fully toward him, having to tilt my chin up to meet his dark eyes.

"You are a harsh man." I accused. He neither confirmed or denied the statement, choosing to walk away leaving me with an empty feeling inside.

"Good night." He muttered as was his routine before stepping out into the world. I was left in the library ready to fight with absolutely nothing to distract my mind.

As I locked up I kept going back over the conversation in my mind, upset that I'd let it get as far as I did, but proud that I hadn't kept my mouth shut letting the poor fool take whatever insults were handed his way. I stopped in my tracks; I shouldn't call him a fool. It wasn't like I was one to make snap judgments either; I liked to get to know a person before I made any charges against their character. Snape… Well, Snape… I couldn't really say how Snape was, because I wasn't sure.

He'd never made mention of anyone else passing through the doors that I could recall, and he barely talked to anyone that I'd seen, so he wasn't much of a gossip. Had I made the right decision holding up for Quirrell or had Snape been trying to tell me something? Snape had never been downright mean to anyone, sometimes snobbish, but never cruel. He had sat with me during the hurricane, even managed to calm my nerves before I caught him afire.

I had made my way out, already to my porch when I decided to stop and sit. I was mulling Snape's behavior around in my mind when I saw Luna come around the corner. I grinned, waving her and Neville over. At least these two would take my mind of everything.

Luna pulled away from Neville skipping into my yard with the same obliviously happy attitude as always when she stopped dead in her tracks. A look of horror lit her face before she let loose a bloodcurdling scream. I stood quickly, but Neville reached her first. His face seemed to lose its coloring as he looked up to meet my eyes.

I took a small step forward, afraid to get closer. "What is it?"

He pointed at the ground directly in front of the two, and I saw it. A furry brown cat head with large orange eyes stared up at me, blood still dripping from its ripped neck where its body should've been.


	15. Voldemort

"My Lord if he was as great as he pretends why is it the last Potter still lives?" I rolled my eyes at Bellatrix's statement.

Within the deep confines of the dark caves of the beach a small group gathered as our Dark Lord commanded. He stood before us, his features barely registering in the dark, his body twisted and cursed into that of fur and teeth that people deemed a werewolf. Lord Voldemort was no werewolf, merely a maniacal man cursed for his soul breaking crimes. If one would compare such a devil to a werewolf I'd pity the poor fool's misplaced trust. A werewolf was an animal under the fool moon, relying upon its animalistic instincts for that night. The cursed beast before me would never take the form of a man again and relied on his pure evil heart to satiate his voracious appetites for blood and mayhem. This was a creature of pure death.

He hissed from the shadows at Miss Lastrange in a voice that was garbled from the throat, "do you doubt my judgment Bell'?" The bright red eyes glittered in the dark, daring her to go against his words.

I stepped forward, "She's merely upset that I turned down her advance, milord."

Bellatrix, never being one to take the hint, wasn't able to control her temper. "Fool! You make good with that Dumbledore during the day, then retreat here at night! Perhaps you are only looking to befriend who wins this war…." She smiled at me, her canines already elongating with the call of the night upon us. "Perhaps, you're nothing more than a coward," she hissed through her teeth.

I couldn't control the growls rising from my throat in my ire, "You will not call me that!"

"Coward, coward, coward!" She sing-songed, and I was on her in an instance, forcing her changing form against the rocky cavern wall, grasping at her throat, choking the air from her petite body. Her eyes went wide with fright, but on the verge of insane, still sparkled with madness.

"Enough, Severus," Voldemort hissed my name. "Where there are those loyal out of fear I know I can count on you." I dropped her to the floor. "Your family has served me well through the years."

I dismissed whatever else I wanted to say in light that tonight was not the night to address it. However, Tom Riddle stepped forward with a mischievous look upon his face.

"Perhaps he is only concerned with his precious librarian? I've come to notice as I'm sure many of you have of his interest recently." He cocked his head at me his eyes flashing yellow with his beast also ready to surface. "Does she make you feel like a man?"

I snorted, "No more than any other foolish woman to cross my path." I felt my throat tighten in fear, but refused to acknowledge it lest someone sense it.

Voldemort stepped forward revealing his large deformed body, his drooling jaws, and his thick black fur. He hissed at Riddle in anger, "Do not accuse that which you cannot conceive. Our precious Severus," his voice fought with my name through his fanged jaw. "Knows better than to mix with the tourists. He already knows he deserves a woman of purer blood, a woman worthy of him."

I stared at Tom, daring him to stick his nose further into my business. The ignorant boy had no clue the enemy he had made tonight and he didn't even see he was staring back into the eyes of the one that would bring his death.

Voldemort's beast was able to emit an evil laugh of sorts; he rose upon his haunches to meet my eyes. "Shall we, my most loyal friend, shall we reap our time this night?" I nodded, taking my own form to run wild beside his. We all ran amongst the dark, most of us relishing the freedom offered in blood to us, but only a select few recognizing it as the curse it was.


	16. A Brave Folly

Professor Trelawney's laugh seemed to vibrate within the library's walls, garnishing many people's attention. I turned to see a small smile light up Professor McGonagall's face as well, but their good humor was lost upon me. They were friendly and interesting; they'd even taken to coming into the library to grade papers and write their lessons. Their presence only served to remind me of the cold attitude I had dealt Professor Snape; he'd yet to come back.

I tried telling myself he was just busy with his lessons, that he'd already perused all the books of interest, but it didn't lessen the gnawing guilt I felt for the way I had treated him. I hadn't even seen him walking down the street as I had before. I had looked with hopes of mending what little relationships we had, but I wasn't sure what exactly I would say if I did see him.

I watched as the Professors walked out of the library with some of the lingering students, glad my day was finally over. Since Luna had found the cat head in my yard, I had been eager to get back to the confines of my home every day. I wasn't sure how the head had gotten there or even whose cat it was, but it gave me chills to pass the spot where it had lay.

I locked up; carefully trying the knob to make sure it had caught. Turning around I was pushed back into the door. Icy blue eyes were level with mine, and I instantly knew the light looks of Draco Malfoy.

"Good Evening Hermione." He purred. I dug my fingernails into my hand, upset that I had let this outspoken boy get to me.

"Good Evening Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to tell you, but I've already closed the library." I took a breath, moving under his arm to get away from him. He followed a step behind. "Did you need something? I'll be happy to have it ready for you first thing in the morning."

"Maybe," He wasn't exactly a nice guy, and the smirk upon his face gave me all the more reason to want to get home. "I thought that you might like to join me for dinner. How about it Hermione?"

"Not tonight, I have-" He jerked my arm, pulling me against him.

"Tell me you're not about to tell a Malfoy no." His spat his words, heavily accenting his name as if it should give me some impressive joy.

I yanked my arm back, stepping further away from him. Turning my head, I was happy to spot a couple of students strolling across the road at the Dorms. Malfoy also followed my gaze, almost growling in displeasure.

"Yes, I was fixing to tell a 'Malfoy' no. I have other things to attend to, so good night." I turned quickly stepping to the haven of my house.

Malfoy had a little respect and stood on the sidewalk, not stepping into my yard, almost as if it was a formal line drew between the library yard and my own. He stood with his hands at his hips, his pale coloring a contrast to the darkening skies around us. "You'll find out! No one turns down a Malfoy; especially not some weirdo librarian that hides in nasty old books."

I slammed my door behind me, my heart pounding with dread that his words meant more than just the insult upon the surface. I fell against the door, curling up into myself, tears making their way down my cheeks. I didn't understand things anymore, I didn't feel like I was whole; Ever since Cedric's death I felt like I'd been missing something, like there was something dark approaching. I had never had anyone close to me die, and many nights I'd lay awake wondering if this is what others went through. First, the shock of Cedric, Second, the cat head in my yard, and finally, Draco's harsh words seem to bring me farther into the dark recesses of something I'd never felt before. Everything seemed to be compiling into one big nasty mess. Just add the highlights of being the one to tell Harry about his parent's deaths, of asking Neville about his father, and pretty much insulting Professor Snape I was turning into the regular moaning myrtle.

I stood up, wiping the tears from my face. I shouldn't feel like this; I was a good person, I followed the rules, and I had done nothing wrong. I put a kettle on the stove to boil water for tea and wrapped my arms around my middle trying to establish a comfortable state of thought. I moved to look out the window upon my backyard, eager for anything to relieve my tired mind.

My eagerness was rewarded as I spotted something in the woods. I flicked the light off trying to make out the figure moving along the brush at the edge of the tree line, but every time my eyes seemed to focus it moved again. The moon was the only light I had as I tried to make out what was moving. I grabbed a knife from the drawer and decided for once I'd be brave. I moved to the back door, but stopped as I debated on what I was about to do.

It was my back yard, I had a knife, and it could be someone or something hurt. I was on an island and it wasn't like I'd seen any wild animals. I unlocked the door, the lock clicking with a resounding sound, halting me once again with the forebodings of what I was about to do. I took a breath; my mind made up, and stepped out into the night.

I kept my steps slow, reluctant to make any noise to alert the presence to my intrusion. I could see it move again, but still couldn't make it out. Over half way across the yard, I stopped. My heart felt like it was coming out of my chest with the heaviness of its beats pounding at my chest, my breath stopped as if it would be too loud in the silent confines of the night, and my wide eyes were able to discern the large shape now still. The animal rose from the darkness, three times bigger than it had looked before and yellow eyes met mine in acknowledgement that it knew I was there. My fingers tightened around the hilt of my butcher knife, but my feet refused to move in my body's response of utter terror.

It happened in seconds, but time stilled for me as the creature practically pounced from its hind legs at me. I threw my arms up to protect my head as it came down, but the beast's jaws clamped down and my scream could not be silenced. I felt an arm around my middle, but I had dropped my knife in the attack and was unable to make out what exactly was happening. The creature thrashed around, yanking me along with my arm to the side and away from the grip around my stomach. I fell upon the ground as it let go of its iron hold of me and blood spilled forth as I cradled the bloody injury against me. The creature took a step forward, and I felt my terror increase as I was able to make out the features of an oversized wolf. It was truly as large as a horse, its' silken fur as black as the night, its' eyes bright yellow with blood shot veins, but most of all its' drooling mouth with large fangs kept me encaged in fear.

I scooted back on the ground, knowing these were to be my final moments, and cursing myself for ever stepping out the door, for ever imagining I could have been brave for once, and most of all for following all the rules and watching others take the chances. Staring into the eyes of the beast I could only think I was fixing to die a librarian that hardly anyone had ever taken note of, that had never really dated or connected to other people, and most of all I was dying as alone as I had lived.

A black blur blocked our stare down, bringing me back to the present. I was on my feet trying to figure out what I could do, when the creature's horrifying howl stopped me. It was almost like a death cry, even I recognized that, so I turned back to find the black shade wrapped around the beast's head. The huge body moved, but within an instant dropped heavily to the ground. I stepped closer to see what or who my savior was, but stopped as the creature kicked out in its last bid for life.

The dark figure released his hold, taking a step back. His form finally taking shape, I was able to make out the man who had thrown himself into the jaws of death to give me a chance at life, the man who had just taken down the beast, the man who'd appeared out of nowhere at just the right instance to give me another day to change the course my life had taken. Professor Snape stood tall, his eyes on the creature, his chest rising and falling with the effort to catch his breath, and his hands still poised ready for the monster to stand again. In his hand he held the butcher knife I had so stupidly thought would protect me.

"Professor?" I asked confusion making me grasp at what little I knew for sure.

He turned to me, the fearful look upon his face changing back to the emotionless mask I had come to know. He looked as fearful as the creature had as I met his dark eyes. "He bit you." The statement drew my eyes back to my torn arm, the pain was numb from adrenaline and fear, but would be excruciating once I came down from the high.

"Yes." I looked back at him, but his eyes were once again upon the creature. The creature's muscles seemed to ripple beneath the fur enough so that even in darkness I noticed. The fur fell off its' body into the grass as it grew smaller, changing its shape. I stared in horror and morbid fascination as a naked body of a man was revealed before me. Stepping closer to Snape I was able to make out the man. His throat was torn and bloody from the strikes of the knife, but his face even more shocking. "Professor Quirrell?"

The once shy man that had seemed so nice now lay dead in my yard, his blood staining the grass around him. I looked at Snape, but there was no surprise upon his face. He was staring again at my arm.

"We must wrap it, then hide the body." He stated. I stepped back.

"We can't just hide a man's body! He's dead!"

"Obviously." He grabbed my shoulder, pushing me toward my back door. Getting closer I could hear the whistle of the kettle, which brought me from my hazy state of mind. I went in hurriedly fetching it from the stove and went about making two cups of tea as my arm dripped blood upon the tile. It was like my mind refused to acquiesce that my arm was damaged, that there wasn't a chance the nerves were affected, that there wasn't a chance it might not work properly.

I sat the cups at the table; finally registering Snape wasn't in the room. He didn't give me time to think as he strolled back in, slamming my med kit upon the table.

"Arm." I held it out without any embellishment of the order, my body functioning on pure instinct, and it seemed to realize he meant me no harm. I watched as he cleaned it up with a wet rag, trying unsuccessfully to stop the blood still welling from the jagged wounds. Then he was pouring peroxide over my arm and into the floor, I hissed with the sting finally penetrating my bemused state. My arm seemed to pulse with pain with each heartbeat and I had to grit my teeth as he wrapped it from wrist to elbow in gauze. He moved away from me, taking a seat, and downing the hot tea. His face gave no clue as to what he was thinking, and I was proud I hadn't outright bawled in pain. The hot tears making trails down my face were the only outward signs of the pain I was now in.

"What was that?" I whispered as if someone else would hear of the ungodly creature I had just been attacked by.

He tilted his head, "Professor Quirrell."

"No," I closed my eyes, afraid to voice the question that he would return from death and finish what he had started. "What was he?" I didn't know if he could hear my soft words, but I couldn't seem to find the courage to voice them any louder.

"Some would call him a werewolf." Snape's reply, though already accepted, was less than expected.

"And others?" I asked realizing there was something more to be understood in that simple statement.

He nodded, his dark eyes seeming to sparkle against the light of my kitchen. "Others would recognize him as Animagi, just as vile as the werewolf, but more dangerous with the ability to change on nights other than the full moon."

I nodded, not fully understanding. "Like tonight."

He tilted his head to the other side, "So clever, but then so ignorant."

I drew myself up in indignation, but refused to rise to his bait. He had saved me; even if his words struck my nerves I couldn't lower myself to that level again. "I'm just full of surprises."

"Obviously." He stood, moving to lean against the cabinet to watch out the window and watch me. "We should dispose of the body, and then you can stay with me."

Taking a sip of tea, it nearly came out my nose with the shock of his words. "I don't think-"

He interrupted me again, "I didn't ask you to think. We have to try to hide the body; it will give us more time before he finds out."

"He?"

Snape's whole body seemed to tighten in upon him, making him look even taller. "He."

I debated his words, he had saved my life, he had been right about Quirrell, and he seemed to know what he was talking about. "Very well."

He didn't move or even acknowledge my sentence, so I addressed the last half of his statement. "But I won't be staying with you."

"You've been bitten Miss Granger, surely you understand what that means?" There was no sympathy in his words, and I felt the man had no heart pointing out what anyone that had ever even heard of the creature knew.

"I'm well aware of what that can mean." I sighed, "It doesn't necessarily mean it is true."

"I assure you it is." His words were like nails upon my coffin, but with all the shocks and twists I had witnessed tonight I found myself shaking my head unable to believe this one.

"Fine, then I will handle it as it comes." He quirked a brow, but did not retaliate. "I can't stay with you, people would talk." I moved out of the kitchen, not giving him a chance to further our argument.

I didn't know about hiding a body, but figured a couple sheets would be as good as anything to carry him and wrap him so that I wouldn't have to look into his lifeless eyes again or see the evidence of Snape's death blow. When I walked back into the kitchen it was to see the Professor standing at my sink washing the knife. I would never use that knife, ever. In fact, it had a one way ticket into the garbage after tonight, but seeing him doing something so mundane was a sight to behold. He'd even cleaned the trail of blood from the tiles and wiped the table up, leaving only the med kit.

"I brought these." I offered him the sheets. He didn't say a word as he took the sheets and made his way outside to the body. I took a deep breath and followed his lead. "So where are we going to take him?"

"To the sea, Miss Granger." No more words were spoken that night as we trudged through the woods with our heavy load, no more words were spoken as we watched him float off among the waves, and no words were spoken as he walked me back to my house before leaving to his own. The night had gained another secret against our souls.


	17. Last to Know

"Are you sure it has been done?" The Dark One asked in disbelief. Tom Riddle bowed before him, a few of us gathered to discuss the latest development.

Tom being the clever chit, nodded, "I'm positive he attacked her. There were many scents in her back yard, but hers and Quirrell's were the strongest." As he said it, his eyes turned to me in questioned, but I met his stare unflinchingly, daring him to make his accusation aloud.

My gut twisted, and I had to use every bit of my infamous control to hide my thoughts from these vultures. Bellatrix stood to the side, an amused smile playing across her lips as she watched me for any indication of offense against their act. It seemed the Dark One had ordered Quirrell to attack Miss Granger, to bring her to our side. According to the Malfoys she was gaining more and more people's attention as the 'knowledgeable girl next door'.

"Boy! Where is the boy?" Voldemort's voice was once a welcome sound to my ear, but now only assaulted them with its hideousness.

Lucius pushed Draco forward. "Here, sire."

Draco couldn't hide the fear he felt in the presence of our 'creator', being young and barely introduced to the life, he was, in my opinion, unable to function with the instincts spewing forth around one so evil. I watched as Voldemort raised his nose, sniffing the air and the boy's obvious terror; His teeth giving a cruel impression of a smile as he stepped toward Draco.

Draco fisted his hands to his sides, maintaining his stance as the beast stepped closer. Lucius stood behind him, his mouth a grim line at the attention being delivered to his only child. He was one of the Dark One's most loyal, but as they say, 'Blood runs thicker than water'. Watching the Malfoys' interactions over the years I had begun to believe it was true in some cases.

"Boy, you're a handsome enough man." Voldemort hissed out.

Draco swallowed audibly, "Yes sir."

Voldemort's throat delivered a pale attempt of a cruel laugh, "I wish you to bring Miss Granger to our side."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked to his feet. Interesting. I wasn't the only one to catch the little tidbit.

"I don't care how you do it, but I want it done before the Potter boy returns next year. By then, we will be able to prepare her." Voldemort looked back at me, "One always appreciates the irony, don't they my old friend?"

I nodded my head his way, "Indeed." The cruelty of bringing up the reminder of Lily's death was not lost on me. I remembered too well James' friend leading him straight to the Dark One, I remembered how Lily had ran with her baby to safety, I remembered her taking off after him, and I remembered how she was killed as I held her son while she was killed. I knew irony as no other alive.

"The pretty librarian whom everyone has come to like would indeed be ironic when she tore the last Potter apart." Voldemort moved back around to his nest, "Yes, I like that. She, a beauty and a beast, kills her 'hero'; that will make a story to be passed on through the ages."

I bit my tongue, but it seemed my voice would not be stopped. "Sire, I hardly see how Miss Granger would be worthy for such a task. She was not born of blood, nor was it you who bit her."

Voldemort's eyes rolled back into his head, a considerate expression in his form. "Ah, but won't that make it all the more juicy. One would only have to acknowledge Potter wasn't much of a challenge after all if I sent one so 'unworthy' to do the deed."

Bellatrix looked at me with anticipation, anxiety plainly written, willing me to argue further the point. I nodded stepping back into the shadows, awaiting my dismissal to retreat back into my home to ponder the newest dilemma.


	18. Help

My arm didn't hurt. I looked at it for perhaps the hundredth time as I put the book of Mythologies and Legends away. It was healing fast already a jagged scar formed on my arm. When I had went to bed the other night I had worried of jostling it in my sleep, but the next morning it felt as normal as always. My thoughts haunted me more than my mind and every book I read seemed to disregard what the book before said.

"She is pretty if you like exceptionally normal pretty." I turned thinking the voice was in my ear, but there was no one near me. I moved away from the aisle that was almost a dozen times now I thought someone was speaking to me. The wind blew so loud outside, my head pounded with it; people didn't seem to want to whisper today, making it ache that much more.

I moved to my desk looking over the few patrons within the library. Harry had come in with Professor Dumbledore, so I hadn't said much to him. Professor Trelawney and Professor McGonagall sat at their normal table. There were a few other students, but my eyes searched for one dark presence. I had assumed after last night, he would have forgiven me for my ignorant trespass of holding up for the malicious Quirrell, and started coming back to the library. As my eyes lit on the back table, I realize he hadn't. Draco Malfoy sat in Snape's seat, with his goons Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. When Crabbe and Goyle weren't around Draco they were actually decent to talk to, but around him they all seem encouraged to nastiness. Draco sent me a look, and I turned to study Harry again, trying to discourage any of Malfoy's attention.

Suddenly I was catching Dumbledore's words as if they were in my ear, "-So you see we can't make everyone aware of the evil. It is he who cannot be named behind it all, but we've yet to discover how to defeat him. You see he is the foulest creature to ever walk the Earth, he feeds on every good feeling, and every happy memory until a person is left with his worst experiences. It is perhaps in his nature to draw out one's light and bring that person into darkness where he rips them apart and leaves their loved ones with nothing more than gory scenes. The first generation he turned were call Death-"

"Miss Granger!" I snapped back to attention as Professor Trelawney handed me a book of sonnets.

"Sorry, wool-gathering." I offered, checking her book out. She smiled her thanks and moved back to McGonagall.

I was upset hearing that Dumbledore knew what was going in, but eager that Harry would also be in on the secret. I hadn't figured out what I would do if what Snape had said was true and I would be changed; it would help not to have to go through it alone.

"I like her." This time it was McGonagall's voice in my ear, and I had to turn my head to a book to keep from nosing over to see what they discussed.

"Her heart is as shriveled as an old maids, her soul as shriveled as the old books, she doesn't socialize, but work-" I missed the rest of the conversation as they walked out, but their words struck home close since Draco had said something similar about my books. I felt my eyes start to water; now not only my head hurt, my thoughts were of dread of the coming full moon and people's opinions of me, and my arm was itching like crazy as it healed.

I turned to see Malfoy's little group follow Harry and Dumbledore out. People trickled out, but my head pounded making it feel like forever before everyone had finally left. I hurried to the door, locking it ready to be home in bed, when something else happened.

I looked over at the school, my eyes fixing to one of the rooms toward the top. It seemed my sights zeroed in and I was able to make out Professor Snape standing before his students. Through the window I could also make out some of the words written on his marker board. I took a deep breath looking away, only to zero in on a rabbit in the woods across from my house, far enough that I shouldn't have been able to see it. I moved quickly the opposite direction of my house, I had to find help.

Making up my mind, I looked around only to see Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy approaching me. The look on both men's faces had me cringing inside, so I took off at a run. My feet guided me across the road, across the campus, and up the steps. I threw open the classroom door, slamming it against the wall and burst in. Professor Snape stood in shock, quickly closing his gaping mouth.

"Class dismissed." He stated.

One of the girls in the back spoke up, "But Profess-"

"Class dismissed, of all things I know you are not deaf. Now leave." The students left without another word as I stood to the side staring into his fathomless eyes.


	19. Entrance & Explanations

His house was elegant, but cold. He opened the door, saying nothing as he walked in. I followed slowly; I felt wrong intruding upon his home. It wasn't exactly like it was a friendly visit; I had no one else to turn to at this point. Since walking into his classroom I had felt almost normal, unsure if the effects were wearing off or just being able to keep calm in his presence.

"Come." He said simply, before darting through the front hall.

His house was mostly blacks, greys, and a deeply polished wood. You walked right into a hallway lit by a four tier skinny yellow chandelier that gave everything a yellowish cast. There was a set of steps leading to the second floor and many doors, but they were all shut. He led me to the back of the house and disappeared through a swinging door. I followed him shockingly enough into a kitchen. It was more modern with its silver shining appliances than anything I'd witnessed so far.

He had no kitchen table leaving an open space to one side, but had several stools at a bar that was built in front of the stove. He waved a hand at that section and I took a seat. He moved comfortably around the kitchen, pulling meat from the fridge, pans and herbs from the cabinets. He didn't spare me any thought as he prepared what looked to be some kind of ribs, potatoes, and carrots. I had never been sexist, but it seemed so odd watching Professor Snape prepare a dinner. He washed his hands, and then pulled a plate of bread from the bread box. He pinched a piece off and turned to offer it to me.

I chewed for a moment, uncomfortable when his eyes didn't leave me.

"It's good." I offered. He nodded, stepping back to lean by the sink, his eyes still not leaving me.

After several uncomfortable moments he seemed to settle a debate in his head as he cocked his head before nodding and stepping to the fridge again. This time he pulled out a piece of meat and put it on a plate.

"We'll begin." He sat the bloody chunk in front of me and I stared in horror at it.

"What?!" I felt my stomach twitch and was disgusted with him and myself.

"Ignore it." He waved a hand at the offensive piece as he ordered.

"Easily." I sneered; I should've taken the small smirk on his face as warning though. I was staring him down, when I realized I kept glancing at the meat. I snorted and looked away from him and the meat, choosing to stare at the fridge. My mouth started watering as the sweet smell start tempting my nostrils. I was positive it was from whatever he had placed in the oven, but it seemed too soon for it to smell so good. I peeked over, and Snape was busying himself with a mixing bowl and several ingredients, his back to me so I stared at the hunk of meat in front of me in new found wonder.

The more I looked, the more I wanted to bite into it, which made me feel sick and wrong, but the smells kept me practically drooling to sink my teeth into it. I reached for it, losing my inner battle of control, but before my fingers ever touched its' cool skin Snape was there smacking my fingers with his wooden spoon. I jumped with the shock of being caught, holding my hands as the sting burned through my fingers.

I looked at him; irritated he had gotten physical, and questioning how he had even known that I was giving in.

"Again." He ordered before turning his back again. This time I chose to watch him with his back turned. I was able to make his body out more clearly as he stood there without his cape. His stringy hair fell around his shoulders, he really was tall making him look even leaner than he actually was, but what caught my attention more than anything else was noticing for the first time how tight his pants were. I felt myself flush for even looking, but as he stood there mixing his floury concoction I couldn't help to notice the subtle movements of his body.

I felt my breathing grow heavier and he stopped. I shut my eyes trying to will away the reaction of my body, but it wasn't that easy. I opened them to see him remaining still and decided I'd rather have him smacking my fingers than this, so looked back at the meat. This time, though the temptation remained, I was distracted enough to ignore it.

Listening to him and staring at the meat were starting to grate upon me. I sighed, but still he said nothing. I started tapping my fingers in agitation against the counter, but still nothing.

"So what exactly am I to become?" I asked grasping at straws for something to relieve the tension and boredom that were tangling in cobwebs of my mind.

"Werewolf." He didn't embellish his answer, so I decided to try again.

"I take it you are one as well."

"No." He did bring the bowl over to the counter by the stove so that he faced me.

"So how do you know all of this?"

"I'm Animagi." He tilted his head as he floured the counter and sat to working the dough against it. I watched amused that a man so many had talked of with hate and fear kneaded dough in his kitchen; I truly believed it was a trick of the mind for a few moments.

"So you can turn at will?" I finally asked.

He didn't stop his movements, but his eyes looked up at mine. "I thought we'd already established that."

I waved off his statement, "So why is it I'll be turning into a werewolf and not Animagi?"

He stopped resting his hands on the counter watching me. "I was born into this, as was Quirrell. You were bitten, yours is more of an infection."

"When you say infection, I think cure?" I asked hopefully.

"No." That word seemed to settle in the bottom of my stomach like a rock making me want to cry out in the unfairness of it all. "However, wolfs bane and silver dust will help you keep it at bay at times."

I looked at him, my hope rekindling. "So I could use those so I didn't have to change?"

He tapped his fingers on the counter, looking at the dough. "No, you'll have to change, but it will give you time if you're not in a safe spot or someone is around."

"Oh," I bit my lip, "So where would I find those?"

One side of his lips upturned into half a smile, "Wolfs bane just so happens to grow wild in the woods across from your house and I keep a stash in my back yard as well." So someone had actually planted it wild? I left that thought, eager that he was discussing this with me. He seemed patient enough if I asked the right questions, so it was time for another route that had left me confused.

"So who is 'he'?" I asked.

He started rolling pieces of dough into small thin logs, finishing his task placing them on a pan and sitting them on the opposite counter. He cleaned the space with a wet rag and rinsed out the bowl, before moving to sit by me on the other stool. He didn't look at me or move any closer, making me wonder if he was going to talk to me again or not.

"Voldemort." His voice was low, but clear. "His name is Voldemort; he is the sire of the species."

"Werewolf or Animagi?"

"Both," he sighed. "He was a man a very long time ago, a man with a fetish for blood and heartlessness. People were being killed and eaten causing those who lived here at Hogwarts to launch their investigation, but he never left a clue, no indications of who it was. There were two boys, whose parents had been killed, one of the boys attended Azkaban with him. I don't know what happened; sometimes I doubt anything did, but Voldemort went after the man's younger brother. Having already lost his parents, he looked everywhere. He found him in the caves; he found Voldemort eating his young sibling." I gasped in horror at what that man must have gone through; just the thought was making me dizzy with disgust and pity. "One of the founders of Hogwarts had a secret as well. He was a wizard, a man cursed to wonder the world with the power of magic. In his anger at having his peaceful island so heinously tainted, he cursed the man to the form of a beast." Snape's eyes met mine, "He didn't realize how he also cursed those who live upon the island as well."

"So why hasn't anyone killed him?"

He scoffed, "They've tried; fire and silver kill the 'death eaters', and as you've already seen the Animagi can be killed as any normal man. Nothing has worked on Voldemort; no one has been able to find his weakness."

"'Death eaters'?"

"They are the ones bitten by Voldemort himself, werewolves."

With the seriousness of the conversation, I was shocked when he smacked my head as I reached unconsciously for the raw meat in front of me.

"Ow." I deadpanned.

He just gave me a blank look, "Ignore."

He moved around to check the stove, while I mouthed ignore and gave him a face. He was bent over when he tilted his head to look at me. "I saw-"

The phone's high-pitched ringing stopped whatever he was ready to say. He strolled across the kitchen, picking it up.

"What?" I snickered at his normal 'friendly' attitude even shining through in his phone skills.

"When?" his voice lost his harshness, and I wished my 'super' senses would kick in so I could hear what was being said to him.

He slammed the phone down without another word. Turning to me, his face shone with a pale disbelief and I wanted to comfort him.

"Sirius Black has been killed."


	20. Advantage

"I'm telling you Hermione, Snape has something to do with the murders!" Harry hissed at the girl. Ron bobbed his head, giving me quick glances as if I even needed to glance up to see them discussing me across the large room.

She huffed, "No, he doesn't."

Harry slammed his fist on the desk gaining unwanted attention from other patrons, "He's got the personality: cold, solitary, and he is said to be one of the cruelest people on the island."

It was unnerving hearing the newest generation of Potter hold me in the same opinion as the last, it seemed the apple did not fall far from its' ignorantly one track tree…

Hermione sounded unperturbed, "I know what is said, but it doesn't make it true. He is a loner that does not make him a killer. He just has an overall serious attitude people mistake as cold, but really he's quite a smart man."

Ron interceded at this point, "No one said he was stupid. An idiot wouldn't be able to keep killing without being caught!"

Hermione stood from the table, "Just trust me, he's not involved."

I almost lost my will to ignore the trio when Harry reached up to grab Hermione's arm. "Why are you so sure of him?"

She shrugged, her casual disregard of the contact was the only thing keeping me seated and not tearing the boy's arm from his torso. "I just know. He's never been cruel to me; I told you how he even kept me calm during Basilisk…" She shrugged off Harry's arm, making her way behind her desk to retrieve some more books to shelve.

She was a peculiar woman. Every time I thought I had her pegged, she seems to emerge with a new facet of personality. She hadn't admitted she'd been at my house the last few nights or she'd been with me when Sirius was murdered, but she held up for me with conviction. She didn't admit she'd said almost the same thing as Potter about my cold attitude when she'd held up for Quirrell, making me wonder if the last few days had changed her opinion or if she was just reluctant to further Potter's arguments. I couldn't pin her moves, it was like a joker had been thrown haphazardly into the deck. I wanted it out of the other's hands, but was unable to place it myself.

She passed by me, the smell of chamomile a now familiar perfume that even infused parts of my house. I found her presence tolerable, whereas I didn't have company, often aggravated when they wanted to pry into my personal things. Yet, she wasn't really a friend….. I wasn't sure exactly what she was, at first I tried telling myself she was just another student, but I didn't go out of my way planning dinners with my lessons for other students. No, I wasn't ready to attach a name with what we shared. She was just as cautious, still addressing me as Professor Snape. She was a determined little thing for a woman; her will was strong as she ignored the smells of blood and meat. I had decided to take it a step further tonight; it was getting too close to her first full moon, and I was worried she wouldn't take her senses going into overdrive well.

Then there was the other problem: I didn't know how to explain she should keep her condition a secret, so far she had. I still had to explain hunters, but feared once I did she'd place herself at risk to protect Potter. She seemed to have a close affection for the boy, but I didn't worry it was romantic. No, her body did not respond to him as a woman's did when she was interested. I'd already smelled the fragrant aroma of her desire; several times I debated asking of who she'd been thinking of that night, but it was none of my business. If anything, while staring at that chunk of bloody meat, she was probably having thoughts of her lost friend Cedric. I had debated many times on Krum, but after his obvious dismissal she hadn't acted shunned or disappointed so marked it off as a one-time thing. No, she'd had a strong feeling that night, but as much as it intrigued me, as she did, we were not close enough to share such confidences.

I watched Potter and Weasley leave, discussing tomorrow's math mid-term. Others dribbled out of the library with the coming darkness, their instinctual fear after the gruesome tales of Mr. Black's death making them want to hide within their personal walls. I snorted with the thought; no wall would stop what was coming. He had been angry Quirrell had been taken from his ranks, responding with a viciousness one could only fear. My biggest fear was that he would find out Miss Granger had assisted with his death.

"You know, I don't require an escort to your house every day. I know where it is." Miss Granger plopped down gracelessly across from me, a small smile upon her face. I stared into those bright brown eyes, wondering what could possibly possess her to keep coming back. It wasn't as if she couldn't learn on her own, but even before she'd been bitten she'd been sure to keep up interactions with me, she was a puzzle.

"It's ready to rain, so I doubt riding in my car another night will harm you." I stated.

She looked outside inquisitively, her eyebrows furrowed with thought. "I just don't like putting you through the trouble."

I couldn't hold my tongue as I snapped, "I thought it was fear you'd be seen with me."

She scoffed, "Hardly. I've been seen talking with you here several times Professor Snape."

"Yes, but there is something more intimate being spotted in a car with a man, isn't there?" If I had been a blushing man, I'd have flamed with the ill spoken words that spewed forth.

She laughed softly, "Afraid they'll accuse you of being taken advantage of by the librarian?"

The way she'd just teased me, the glint in her eyes, the smile upon her face made me hold my retort in favor of, "Obviously."

She laughed, rising to shut everything down as was her routine. It wasn't like me to tease, nor was it common for someone to tease me. That only served to bring back to my mind what exactly was our relationship?


	21. Whispered Screams

I was tired of the bloody meat he kept at my nose. It seemed it was there every night, a subtle placement somewhere in the kitchen, meant to make my life miserable. After the first few nights of setting it right in front of me, he'd started hiding it. It was unnerving really when I'd found myself opening cabinets while his back was turned looking for the aroma that seemed to constantly plague my senses. He even put it in the trash one night, and as I had stared down at it, I found myself repulsed by the thoughts that ran through my head. It was a line I refused to cross consciously, but my mind and body kept begging for the sin of its' juicy taste. Raw meat was now my line, I refused to give in to it.

Tonight, he maneuvered around the kitchen as always. I didn't question his need to cook; for he seemed so comfortable I felt it not only gave him pleasure, but something to do to keep from interacting with me without a boundary. It had become routine for him to cook dinner while I fought the primal urges the meat offered, then for him to retire to do his own thing while I retired to the guest bedroom he had provided. I'd offered to cook, to buy groceries, to even clean up, but he had turned down all with the same cool demeanor he had with most things. He would speak harshly at times, but I found he never was harmful or callous with his treatments. He would answer my questions patiently as long as they weren't ill thought, he had fed me generously something new and different every night which confounded me since we never had leftovers from previous nights or something easy, and he didn't ask for anything for sharing his quarters with me.

I watched as he finally finished, amused with the whole scenario since apparently I was the only one to have the privilege to know things about this man. I knew he baked his own breads, that he took a certain pride in the meals he cooked and served, that he kept his house as meticulously clean as he did all aspects of his life, and that he seemed to truly enjoy teaching his pupils. I don't think he even realized I understood the last one, but he had let it slip.

I had been asking him of his teaching position one night to distract myself and he had started talking about some of his students. It wasn't blatant in his words, but in the way he knew each man and woman's weaknesses; it seemed for all his mistreatments he knew them and how to further their studies like no other. I, personally, had been just another student in all of my classes, but he knew them all from the wall to the social butterflies.

"Tonight, we do something different." He stated staring at me. I nodded, accepting whatever lesson he chose to impart, placing myself in his hands for molding. He moved by the fridge, and that was the first time I noticed the small boom box that had not been there previous nights. It looked so odd and out of place as if it didn't even belong in this house. I watched as he flicked it on, but no sound came out. I bit my lip trying to figure out exactly what it was for, but he moved away to the sink without another thought or explanation.

Some nights I found myself agitated that I was around someone and it was still as quiet as at my own lonely home, other nights I took pleasure in the peace. Tonight, the former happened to be true, and I was eager for something to break the monotony.

"Will it be hard on my body with the change?"

He turned with an annoyed look, "You do not have to yell Miss Granger I am right here."

I started to disagree that I hadn't yelled, but it seemed my ears were ringing. "What is that?"

He stepped closer, placing a finger upon his lips as if telling me quieter. I would have assumed he had nothing to do with my obliviousness to volume, but by the twinkling in his dark eyes I could tell he obviously did. I looked at the boom box, irked enough I debated on busting it on the floor.

"Concentrate on something else." His words were clear enough, but the noise that I couldn't make out clawed at my eardrums keeping me edgy and vexed. "Yes, it will be hard. The body wasn't meant to contort itself into other shapes, but take comfort the first time will be the worst. It will get easier from there." He turned, giving me his cold shoulder once again.

I started muttering under my breath, anger finally taking its' root in me. "He's just waiting for me to eat that meat." I sneered. "No, he's waiting for me to claw my ears out or smash his radio." I picked at my fingernails; my fury rising it seemed with each vibration through my head. "Not at all, Professor Snape is just waiting for m-"

He turned sharply, his quick movements capturing my attention. He didn't say a word and I felt myself reddening already. "Or maybe he's just waiting to hear why you think I can't hear you when you're shouting in my kitchen?"

I laid my head in my hands, bemoaning the fact that I apparently just shouted my ill spoken rant. It seemed like things just kept getting better; I snorted, but still refused to look up. Now I was not only fighting the smell, but the annoying sound I couldn't hear and the irritation at the man so graciously spending his time to assist me.


	22. Shampoo in the Storm

My bedroom was as beautiful as the rest of the house. The huge four poster bed was the centerpiece of the room; its' dark burgundy canopy and silken comforter made it quite gorgeous against the dark wooden background. A small night stand was to one side with a kerosene lamp, but the only other decoration in the room was a matching dresser giving the large room a bare look, but allowing for lots of extra space to move. Next door was an old fashioned bathroom; of course it had modern plumbing, but the tile and tub looked like something from another era. The dark midnight blue tile and white claw foot tub made for a serene setting as I relaxed in the shower every night. I vowed one day to take the time for a bubble bath.

I would usually shower and be so wore out from the days of trying to ignore the instances were my eyes would catch every ant within a hundred foot, the sounds that would bombard my ears, and the challenges Professor Snape offered that sleep was the very least of my problems. Tonight a storm raged outside sending rumbles of thunder stampeding through my head and fraying my nerves. I tossed and turned, burying my head into the pillows, but finally in surrender, got up.

I slipped on my cotton robe and went to switch the light on. Flicking the switch I discovered the power was out.

"Dang it!" I muttered. I sat back on the bed debating my next move. It wasn't my house, so there wasn't a lot to do to take my mind off things. I reached over into the nightstand and found there was only one thing in it; matches. Happy to at least have the kerosene lamp I decided to see if Professor Snape had a library or something, even find him, anything to relieve the pounding of my head. Every little rain drop against the roof was amplified tenfold.

Other than my room and the bathroom, he'd never really given me a tour. The kitchen was the only other room I was familiar with. I moved down the steps slowly, hoping for some sign the Professor was also up. I didn't care how much self-control he had, surely the storm was as upsetting to him as it was to me. There wasn't a sign though.

I moved to the kitchen first, peeking out into the backyard to see sheets of water pounding upon his back gardens. The lightning lit up the sky allowing me to glimpse some of the flowers I hadn't had a chance to see in the day light, it looked like it could have been beautiful. It always seemed dark before I left the library and it was always dark when he went to work dropping me at my house, so I hadn't had a chance to really see what his house was like in the light of day.

I sat the lamp down, fetching the kettle from its cabinet and decided to make tea. He had shown me where that was at least, whether on purpose or not, I wasn't sure; he'd hid the meat beside it one night, same thing with his tea. I was lucky though, he liked chamomile tea as well, most people preferred their regular stuff, but I liked the extra flavor.

I sat at the bar while it brewed, watching outside and the flame of the lamp with a new wonder. The flames licked upward and I was able to make out more movement and the aura of the heat, it was beautiful. Finally able to have a cup of hot tea, I sat on the stool and was able to relax. I chose to pour the rest of the water our, afraid if I digested more than the cup of caffeine that I'd never get to sleep. I moved from the kitchen to find my way back to my room when I had the living daylights scared from me.

In the hallway I was walking just fine, when Snape's face suddenly appeared in the light in front of me. I gasped, dropping the lamp. It fell with a clatter, the top falling to the side, but thankfully not breaking, and the flame going out. I bent trying to pick the pieces up, but stopped as my hands met his. I crouched on the floor, listening carefully as he put it back to rights, and lit a match to relight the wick.

He looked at me crouched down by him and snorted. "Whatever are you are doing wondering the corridors at night?"

"The storm," I whispered almost like a child being caught. "The storm was keeping me up, so I decided to come down for a drink of tea to calm my nerves."

"Yes." He turned his back, taking my light with him so I chose to follow as he walked to one of the side doors. He wore a silken black robe forcing me to believe he owned no other color in his wardrobe. Professor Snape though, maintained his dignity with black pajama bottoms and house slippers. I smiled at finally catching him in his night clothes. "Miss Granger."

I stopped glimpsing around at where he'd led me, finding my mouth hanging open in surprise. He had a library! He held the lamp high enough I could see the shelf full of books; they were all sizes and seemed to be the only thing not arranged in perfect order in the whole house. I stepped up beside him to peruse the titles and was even more shocked to find different genres and authors.

"Being a librarian I assume you like to read." He passed me the lamp walking into the darkness. I ran my finger over a couple of the titles before finally finding an old copy of Silas Marner and settling for the comfort of something familiar.

"Are you sure you don't mind me borrowing this?" I asked turning with the lamp trying to find him in the darkness. As the light illuminated the rest of the room little by little I found there was much I didn't know of Professor Snape. Every wall was lined with shelves, every shelf over filling with books, and stacks of notes and papers laying in piles about the floor. I stepped into the only clear path finally finding him in the edge of the light; he sat at a large oak desk surrounded by papers. He looked bored with a hand at his chin, but his eyes sparkled against the glow of the lamp.

"You keep the rest of your house so ordered, I never expected this." I teased.

One dark bushy brow lifted, "It is my work room for the most part." He paused, "It is in order, and I would be able to find anything you asked for."

I smiled, "Your collection of books might rival the library."

"Possibly." His answer didn't allow for any elaboration, so I gave up turning to walk from the room. "I left you shampoo in your room."

I turned in question.

I wasn't able to make him out, as he was well away from the lamp's reach now. "Chemistry experiment and I don't care to smell like it."

I grinned, "Of course, but I would?"

"Possibly." I snorted, turning away, but stopping at the door.

"Do you need my lamp light to get back as well?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of finding my way. Thank you." With the dismissal I gave up and headed back to my room. There was indeed a large glass bottle on my night stand. The bottle itself looked pretty with an inlaid flower etched into its glass, but uncapping it I found the shampoo's scent even more appealing. It smelled like something so familiar, something just on the tip of my tongue. After a moment more of inhaling, I recognized it: chamomile.

I didn't even crack the book open, but found rest came easier as I laid my head upon the pillow. Even as the storm gained fury outside I was able to block it out, finding myself strangely comforted from the tea, the shampoo, and the curious Professor Snape.


	23. Unconventional Change

Her eyes were huge, amplified by the one light I kept down in my basement. It was bare since I never used it and I could only thank whatever deity that had kept me from using it as storage or something else as useless as others would have done. Only a couple of nights ago I'd come down here to install chains and cuffs for her. I had left enough length she would be able to wander in most of the space, but unable to reach the windows or upstairs. It was also a blessing I did not have much company, because I had no idea how her beast would react to being leashed down here in the dark depths of my house.

She'd insisted on stopping at her house for extra blankets after learning where I would place her for the night, but knowing and seeing were two different things. Now that she was seeing it, she looked as if she'd try to make a hasty exit away from me. If she did I couldn't blame her, she'd lasted longer than most people in my presence.

"Well, I can't say it's as nice as my previous room." She muttered laying the blankets out where the chains were harnessed to the cement blocks of the wall.

"Ah, but if I kept you there you would be prone to leave through the window." I checked the chains once again, using all of my incredible strength to try to yank them from the wall. Thankfully they held for it was too late to make any other plans.

"I'm sure I'll be just as comfortable down here." She didn't sound happy, but she hadn't broken into hysterics yet which was respectable. "So why do I have to stay chained up again?"

I sighed, "It is the nature of the beast to seek Voldemort out."

She snorted, "Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"

"Well," I cleared my throat, ignoring the question. "You'll want to divest your clothes and wait. It really should not be long now, but it is hard to tell your first time. Just lock yourself in and lay down to get comfortable." There was little else I could say or do, so I started my way up the stairs.

"Have you helped others?" Her voice stopped me.

"Only two others, but I was learning myself at the time." I admitted turning to look at her. I could smell the tears that were ready to fall and realized her fear was finally catching up to her.

"Where will you be?"

"Upstairs." I turned realizing I would have to cut her off or I'd be cutting it to close, she'd have to prepare soon.

"Will you be near though?" The pleading look in her brown eyes as I gave in and glanced back was all it took, I nodded. "Will you come down or stay away from me?"

"Would you like me to come down?" I assumed she would be like the rest, not wanting her shame witnessed at first until she grew accustomed to it.

"Would you be safe?"

I lifted a brow in question. She looked away before answering, "If you came down, would you be safe around me?"

"Perfectly, our kinds tend to recognize each other fairly easy. Certain scents may stop it, but for the most part your beast will recognize my own." She bit her lip, refusing to meet my eyes. "I'll come down to check on you."

"Thank you." I nodded turning and making my way up the steps. "Thank you for everything."

I shut the door, knowing it had to be done or else she'd run straight to Voldemort in the age old calling to find the 'sire'. I mumbled "Your welcome", but felt like I wasn't doing enough. I didn't deserve her gratitude, I should have fought to ignore her application, I should have looked for a man to take the position of librarian, but I hadn't known the consequences.

I listened at the door, refusing to move, unable to let her go through this alone. Indeed I had been through the first time for two others, but I had never discussed it with anyone. Lucius had requested my help with Narcissa as she went through this. He was the closest thing I had to a friend, both of us attending school as well as learning of our Animagi blood together had brought us close. He'd known I'd gone through the change with Lily and when Narcissa had been bitten, he had been terrified of the consequences. Everything had gone well enough, but it seemed harder on the ones who were practically ignorant of the infection prior to being bitten.

Lily's transformation had been even harder on her and I. She'd confided in no one else and being almost as new to the blood myself, I found myself in a position of ignorance beside her. She'd cried, pleaded, and screamed as it took her body in the woods that night. I had been there with her, holding her hand as she fought the pain, as she changed. It had been a dramatic rite of passage in both of our lives, leaving us both with impressions that it was a curse not a gift.

Most Animagi never realized the change a werewolf had to go through, the unnaturalness of the human body taking that of the beast. The 'Death Eaters', the first generation treated their curse as a gift, like the Animagi, and I could only speculate that since they were bitten by Voldemort himself it was easier on them as well. Those bitten by the others went through the same pain as Lily and Narcissa and I felt my heart burn with sympathy for what Miss Granger was preparing to go through.

I heard the last snap of the cuffs, the ruffle of her blankets and felt my control slip. I would give her privacy, for the change was something very personal. With Lily it had been terrifying, but with Narcissa it had been almost intimate with Lucius there comforting her, trying to keep her nakedness from being witnessed. I had not been interested at that time or any other, but something about Miss Granger made me uncomfortable when I thought of going down there to bear witness. I hated myself for the weakness, but Miss Granger seemed like me; she didn't delve into her personal life or question mine. I felt it would be too much of an invasion to witness her at her most vulnerable.

Then with a short whimper it began. I pressed my ear to the door, listening to her breathing quicken and short gasps as the beginning of the change made her heart take off in obvious fear. Within seconds she started biting back screams and my hand went to the door knob. Still fighting my inner battle, I didn't turn it. Then she was unable to bite back the scream of pain, I closed my eyes, my lips tightening, angry that Miss Granger was even being put through this. The scream ended on a whimper and my feet took over for my head and I found myself barreling down the steps.

She lay there, already fully turned. Dark fur and brown eyes, she wasn't angry nor in pain as the others I had witnessed. Not at all, she lay among her blankets, her head rising as she looked at me. I took a step closer, and she cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

I sat down on the steps in surprise, she'd done very well. She laid her head back to the blankets watching me, but unthreatening. I hadn't exactly lied to her earlier, but sometimes in the first nights the beasts seemed to want to declare their power amongst others of our kind. I had assumed she'd be challenging, but studying her I realized there was nothing there to indicate she worried of position. She reminded me of Hagrid's large mutt more than any werewolf I'd witnessed.

"Very good, Miss Granger." She huffed a breath and closed her eyes, like I was annoying her. I almost found myself laughing in relief that she was acting so abnormal. It seemed Miss Granger was as unpredictable in her beast form as she was as a librarian.

I got up; rushing upstairs to retrieve the meat I had left over from the week. It was then she started howling and I found myself cursing my luck, she'd be discovered easily if she kept that up. I had my arms full when I descended the steps again.

"Enough of that Miss Granger," I snapped. She stood at the end of her length at the bottom step. She looked up, finally seeing me her cries stopped. She moved back to her blankets taking her former seat as she watched me. I stopped at the bottom of the steps, curious as to her placating attitude. How far would it extend? Being the curious man that I was I decided to test her will.

I moved closer to her, but she didn't even flinch. Only her eyes moved, and I felt she knew if she moved even the tiniest amount she knew I'd back away. I set the plates I'd filled of cooked meat beside her, but still she didn't move. Impressed, I took it a step farther. I reached out breaking some of the lamb ribs apart, and then slowly moved it in offer in front of her mouth. The brown wolf eyes met mine and very slowly she moved her head forward, even more amazing she barely mouthed the bone before tugging it from my hand.

I sat down on the earthen packed floor in awe. She watched me as she chewed slowly, before carefully moving to the rest of the meat. I had never seen any of our kind act in such a timid manner.

"You astonish me with your gifts only a mere mortal could dream of possessing," I complimented. She huffed, her eyes on me as she finished the last of her meal. I moved to get up and she moved quickly, backing off. I was unsure what that meant so started backing up, my eyes never leaving her. I made it to the steps, but as soon as my foot made for the first one she took a quick step forward. I stopped and she did as well, bowing her head as she watched me. Amazing.

I turned to make my way up the steps, but her whimpers stopped me cold. I turned to look at her again, and she stood at the bottom of the steps. Looking down at her I realized I wouldn't leave her alone in the cellar, no I didn't have the heart. I'd miss meeting with Voldemort and the others tonight, but it wasn't like they could do anything else to make my life any more miserable. Dumbledore took special care with the Potter boy on these nights and Miss Granger now sat in my basement already changed. Any of my kind would be unable to stand the wolfs bane to pass through my yard to discover her, so it wasn't that I had anything more pressing. No, Miss Granger's health and well-being were more important tonight than this bloody underground war. I had let her down once, when they had decided to change her behind my back, but then she'd sought my help, it would not happen again.


	24. Friends

I laughed as Ron stood before us pantomiming a lion. Whoever come up with the game of charades had to enjoy people looking like fools. Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville had shown up at my door step after work. We'd moved into my house, talking and laughing, but the house seemed the same as the previous nights; empty and smelly.

I'd cleaned from top to bottom after my change, but I could still scent the previous tenants. It was unpleasant to smell things others didn't notice, but empowering as well. Now I could see farther if I concentrated, hear more, and smell things I'd never experienced. What had been so annoying and painful was now becoming a regular response to my body. I thanked Professor Snape profusely for the lessons of control, it seemed now I just had to think of something else to distract myself. Even with the abilities I found myself disgusted at times when I drooled over the scent of blood or raw meat, and then there was the way my heart raced as someone passed by and looked over their shoulder. It seemed some inner demon took pleasure in others at the oddest times, yearning to let loose and give chase.

"S' you wanna go Hermione?" Ron's snapped his fingers in front of me.

"So sorry," I grinned. "I was distracted."

"Yeah," he gave me a worried look. "You've been acting really mental lately. You okay?"

I scoffed, "I'm not mental."

"Well for a know it all you've been kind of off." He scratched his head, as the others watched in amusement. I stood quickly.

"I'm not a 'know it all'!" It made me angry when people called me that, it was a derogatory name and there was nothing funny or cute about it.

"Aw, come on Hermione, you know what I mean." He followed me to the kitchen. I filled a glass with water, opening the back window allowing some of the breeze to come through. "See like this!" He pointed at the window. "It's already cool in here, now you're going to have it near freezing!"

I slammed the window shut, "Better?"

"Much." He shrugged, "Well, the rest of us are going to the bar by the college. Do you want to go or not?"

I debated it for a moment, I had never been in a bar before, but surrounded by my friends it could be fun. "Yes, I'll go."

He grinned, going back to the living room with the others. I loved having friends like this, had always dreamed of having small get togethers, but something just felt off sitting among them. I could only think of the one thing that was different: my secret. It wasn't something I could just come out and tell them though; they already thought I was mental. Yes, I could only imagine the reactions I would get to telling them I was a werewolf: 'Told you she was mental!' all the way to 'We must kill the evil demon among us!' My imagination was probably overreacting, but there was the chance it was not that I wasn't ready to take.

"C'mon, we'll just walk it." Neville stood helping Luna to her feet before heading to the door. "It's just on the other side of Azkaban; it isn't like it's that far of a walk."

"Yeah, who'd have thought to put a bar next to the college? Great marketing strategy there." Ron laughed.

Harry looked around the yard, a funny look on his face. "They actually put it between Azkaban and the Hospital, I doubt marketing had as much to do with it as convenience." I locked my door, but looked around as Harry was, unsure what had him on edge.

I followed a few steps behind. I felt like I was an outsider again, but I knew it wasn't true. I'd been an outsider before when I'd chosen my studies over going out with my friends in college, these friends sought my attention and I had only the job to distract me. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I mean this was really the first time they'd all shown up together like this.

It just felt off, like there should've been a nasally snarled comment among the group. I missed Professor Snape's elaborate explanations and his bitter retorts, which was funny to a point. If someone had told me when I'd first met him that I would grow fond of watching him move about the kitchen to cook dinners with the same zest as he applied to everything else I would have called them 'mental'. I smiled, even the way he'd always fall back on his snide words seemed a craving that wasn't met among my friends. I missed my odd friend….

Well, maybe not friend. We never really discussed our families or past and we didn't even use each other's first names. We were comfortable enough with each other only experiencing a few awkward moments, but at times I thought he wasn't sure how to interact with me. I could overlook those times, because at others we were completely at ease with the silence, finding no need for chatter to fill them. He wasn't necessarily a friend, but he was more than an acquaintance.

"You're thinking of him again." Luna's whisper brought me back to the present

"Him?" Did she know? Could she see how confused I was by the man? How did she? Did everyone?

"Sure, it's not like the library keeps taking your thoughts away to other worlds." She smiled knowingly at me. "It must be love."

I choked on air at that, "I don't think so."

"Then what would you call it?" Something about the way she said what I had just been thinking struck me as humorous and I couldn't hold back the peals of my laughter.

"Madness! Absolute madness." She giggled as I took her arm pulling her closer to the boys, "These are made times! Mad!"

Crook & Shankes was a small hole in the wall bar, but it was crammed inside and out with people. It never failed around a college that you would find the bars full. It had several bartenders running around. A skinny woman with wild blonde hair was running herself ragged amongst the crowd delivering drinks with an ease I could only appreciate since I wasn't the most graceful person in the world. She flirted and teased and seemed to know everyone by name, I sat at the table with Luna as Harry and the others fetched us something to drink.

Neville sat Luna's drink in front of her, but she was the only one with the same thing as what Harry brought me back so I bent to whisper to her. "What is it?"

"Wine with ginger," she took a sip eyeing me carefully. "Go ahead try a sip."

It was refreshingly sweet with a small bite, so I found I did enjoy it. The boys all drank something that had an orange tint and a strong odor. Ron noticed me watching so pushed his mug closer, I smiled and took a sip of the offered beverage nearly gagging at its thick cloying taste.

"Butter rum," he looked confused. "Most people like it."

"Thank you," I grinned. "As you've pointed out I'm not most people."

"No, yer not." A man slurred behind me, I turned to a rather handsome man. He was sturdily built with curly dark blond hair. "You're beautiful." He leaned heavily upon my chair smiling down at me. "How come I've never seen ya before?"

Ron was mumbling something harsh beneath his breath, but with all the background murmurs I couldn't make out his words. I turned back to the boy, unsure whether I wanted to encourage his attentions or not; drunks did not make for romantic interests after all.

"Maybe it's because you've never been inside the library?" Sarcasm was lost upon him as he just grinned again.

"Maybe. Guess I'm gonna have to start reading, huh?" he winked at me flirtatiously.

"I guess." He patted my head and turned back to his rowdy group, and I rolled my eyes.

"So who was that?" I asked Ron. He was staring him down looking to fight.

"Cormac McLaggen, all muscle and no brain." He took a deep gulp of his butter rum, turning back to talk to Harry about some test or another. Luna chatted amiably with Neville, excited at the new species of fern they had found among the woods, and I found myself sipping the bottom of the glass.

Excusing myself, I bid my goodbyes and headed for home. Dora's cab sat outside the bar now, she was leaned up against the hood. I hadn't seen her since she'd dropped me off, but she acted in no mood to talk as she rolled her eyes at me and pointed to some boys stumbling down the side walk. I nodded at her, and she made a cross-eyed face sticking her tongue out like she was gagging. I laughed, then we waved and I continued on my path. It was understandable that she waited outside the bar; many probably wouldn't be able to walk home, so it was good business on her part.

Between 'Dora and Cormac my thoughts were filled and the walk home didn't take long. As I entered the door all I could do was look around the dark confines of my home. There was no one to talk to and it didn't smell at all appealing, making me wish for a much darker background with intriguing conversation that kept me on my toes and the smell of flowers where there wasn't any. I had stayed with the bitter Professor Snape whom others were afraid to even approach in conversation and he had spoiled me.


	25. Pawns

"His father was a swine, but that doesn't mean you have to send the boy into the dark like a pig to slaughter!" I crossed my arms across my chest, willing away the anger at Dumbledore's foolish thoughts.

"I don't see it that way, the boy had to know."

"Know? You didn't tell him all of it! He barely knows enough to keep him alive." Albus Dumbledore was old and wise, but he was also stubborn and foolish in my book. "You've got him thinking that hunting is in his blood-"

"It is and you know it!" Albus interrupted angrily.

"That he can just go into the woods and kill the first dark one he comes across! He'll be lucky to only run into a werewolf; because he'll never be able to distinguish an Animagi until his throats is ripped out!" I wanted to pound the man's face into the top of my desk. I stared down at my desk full of papers to grade and future lessons. I decided if it would be any desk it would have to be the one in the Council Hall because I didn't want the papers softening the impact.

The old man sat back with a grunt, "He's not gone out yet. He's biding his time looking into the nature of the beasts and training, he will not go out ignorant."

"These are dark times; I believe we are all ignorant to a point." I retorted.

"Perhaps," His glasses perched at the end of his nose and he seemed to look at my papers in effort to will his thoughts to different things. It would not work, I'd even tried that. "What about Draco? Will he be joining the ranks of Voldemort or is Lucius keeping him from that side of his life?"

I bit my tongue, unsure of how much I wanted to say about the subject. "I'm looking out for the boy. If I'm able I'll keep him as far from this bloody mess as possible."

"Yes, I'm sure you will." He met my eyes, his almost sorrowful. "No matter how much we fight it, we must let others decide their own destinies at times."

I waved off the ill advice. The young man was innocent as of yet, he had not had the chance to follow Voldemort's orders, nor had he told Voldemort of his inability to get close to Miss Granger. I could only hope he was able to keep it to himself for a little bit longer.

"Sirius was a warning." I muttered. Albus looked at me in surprise. "Quirrell went missing and Voldemort assumes he's dead, so he was sending a message to those who defy him."

Dumbledore studied me intently before choosing his next words. "After witnessing the mess left of Black, I assume Professor Quirrell is indeed dead." I didn't attempt to deny his charge, nor did I admit to the unsaid accusation. "I had made a query into his absence, but I had assumed it was Voldemort's doing since you never led me to believe otherwise."

The soft reprisal was there, but even if I had told him there would have still been an act of vengeance returned. Whether he had known earlier or later made little difference.

"What of the Weasley boy?" I asked, no longer concerned with his thoughts of Quirrell. The proceedings of his death would follow Miss Granger and me to our grave if I had my way.

"It is up to Mr. Potter to decide if he wants him involved."

I grunted with disbelief, "You trust a man that is little more than a boy with more confidence than I would dare. One would either think you're incredibly foolish or that you have something hidden up your sleeve?"

"One can think many things." He waved off my question, leading me to believe the man might be wise, but was perhaps losing some of his sanity in the daily battle of trying to teach eager young minds whilst fighting an underground evil. "What about Miss Granger? Has she come to Voldemort's attention yet? She's certainly captured young Weasley's attention, among others."

I had expected the question in the months prior, but hearing it now seemed to strike me speechless for a moment. "Every resident captures his attention at one time or another. Yes, he's heard of her."

I didn't elaborate, leaving the old man to prompt. "And?"

"And I believe we've talked long enough." The old man's eyebrows rose an inch in disbelief, but he knew better than I the consequences if someone caught us collaborating together behind closed doors. There were only so many times one could use the school or council as an excuse before others started to delve deeper into our interactions.

"Professor Snape I would like to continue this discussion soon." He stood, but I already had the door open indicating for him to leave. He staggered out and I slammed it shut behind him, it did good for me to vent my frustrations; people that witnessed the display would see a cruel teacher with the same patience for the old man as he had for the students.

I sat back down in my chair, returning to the essays I'd had the students write. Mulling over what I would tell Dumbledore if he asked again. I hadn't hid much from him, not like I had Voldemort, but Miss Granger wasn't just another pawn in the game. I didn't want either side trying to use her to further their ill schemes, she didn't deserve such treatment. Mr. Weasley's attention?

I looked out the window, my eyes going straight to the already closed library. She was probably happy as things were with her books and annoying chatter, her questions of the world and her chamomile tea. She didn't need the heartache of war or the burden of spying. She was nothing to them. She was nothing to me, but a monthly chore. No. No, that was not right. I ran my hand through my hair, debating what exactly she had become. To me Miss Granger was questions and tea, simple and honest, nothing more and nothing less. Yet, tonight was the first night in months I had stayed late at school to grade papers instead of taking them home. It seemed my house was more desolate without the useless blather and kettle whistles, and I cursed her for making my once beloved sanctuary so. Mr. Weasley's attention? I scoffed.


	26. Couples

Ron looked handsome beside Lavender Brown; I was truly glad he'd finally noticed her attention. If I had received one more heated look from the jealous girl I was ready to shove my tongue down his throat in front of her out of pure meanness. She'd been dressing up after school in the prettiest dresses, curling her blond hair to set upon her head, and drenching herself in makeup just to prance about my library in effort to gain his attention. Thankfully, Harry had intervened with a few well-placed suggestions and Ron had asked her to the Dance of the Phoenix.

I stood now among the crowds of the dance, celebrating another year of graduates and the rising status of others, but my heart wasn't in it. Ron was leaving tomorrow, but Luna, Neville, and Harry had elected to stay on for summer sessions. I was just bored with it all; the same conversations, the same gripes of too much work, and little to distract my mind from the beast's blood that burned inside me. It was like something was calling to me every day and the call was growing stronger; I hadn't mentioned it to Professor Snape, because our interactions had grown to the once a month task of borrowing his basement. It just felt like the beast inside me was screaming there was something missing and I had no clue what to do to calm it.

"There ya are, luv!" Cormac wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer and I groaned. I had agreed to come with him tonight since he'd been paying me so much attention and Luna's prodding, but I wasn't enjoying it like she'd thought I would. In fact, I was becoming more repulsed every second I spent in his company. He, who I'd met in a bar, was indeed an ignorant drunk. Somehow it didn't shock me.

He bent closer his hot breath against my ear, making me want to jerk away from him. "How 'bout me and you take a lil' walk on the beach?"

"No, how about we don't." I snipped, pushing against his chest so he'd give me some breathing room. He looked down at me with a smile, not at all taking the hint.

"Come on now, babe. It'll just be the two of us, sand, and the water. No one will see a thing." He was full-fledged leering at my blouse at this point and I wanted to gag.

"No, they won't." I moved farther away from him, "Why don't you get 'Dora to take you home? I'm done."

I turned to leave, but was abruptly surprised to feel his hand spank my ass. "Catch ya later, luv."

I bit my lip in anger, but refused to make a scene by turning around to slap or berate him. No, I'd catch him when he sobered up; because there was a high chance he wouldn't remember a thing in the morning anyway. I walked out of the Courthouse, but looking toward my house I realized I wasn't ready to go home. It was too early and the party was going to last until late anyway.

I looked around and noticed Harry and his date were heading toward the beach. They were just passing under the lights of the shipyard, so I was able to make them out. Harry looked handsome standing next to Cho Chong. She was so sweet and shy, her petite Asian form making Harry look all the more dashing.

I smiled and decided there would be plenty of people down there, so it wouldn't hurt to take a stroll of the beach. Maybe the sound of the waves would cool my heated temper.


	27. Witness

That boy had the nerve to place his hands upon Miss Granger in such a personal manner! I made my way across the room, weaving through the people with one thing on my mind: wrapping my hands around his thick bothersome neck and choking what little sense the idiot might have out from him! She'd been unhappy as soon as he touched her; I should have stepped in then. I cursed the power of the gossip mongers and rumor whores, for if not for them I would have already had his head on a platter.

He stumbled out the door and I followed quickly intent on catching him before he escaped. I knew the idiot from the halls of Azkaban, he'd never braved one of my classes and if I had my way he'd never set foot upon this Island after tonight! I caught sight of him to the side of the yard, holding his massive frame up against the brick.

"Mr. McLaggen, may I have a word?" He looked up at me; his smell was full of toxic fumes and I realized he was drunk. It only heightened my anger that he'd drunk enough to be so incapacitated in Miss Granger's presence! I shoved his back against the wall and his eyes met mine in shock.

"Mr. McLaggen, what do you think you were doing?"

"What you talkin' about?" he slurred out, pushing weakly at my arms that pinned him upright.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" He sneered at me as his eyes lit with realization of what I was talking about.

"Why don't you keep your abnormally large nose out of other people's bus-" I cut him off as I pulled him forward enough to shove him harder against the brick, pushing one arm against his throat to shut him up.

"Now you'll listen to me boy! You don't want me as your enemy." I lowered my voice, forcing myself to suffer the boy's stench as I got closer so no one else would hear. "You will get on that boat tomorrow; I'll make your excuses to Miss Granger, if she even needs any! You will forget you ever met her."

He nodded, his eyes glossing over with the sickness he was bound to endure after drinking so much. I released him with a glare. He stumbled toward me, but stopped bending over. Anger overrode my senses and I didn't realize until it was too late what was happening. Mr. McLaggen puked all over my shoes. I stepped back, even more furious. He fell on the ground to his knees, retching his guts out.

"Never let me see you again, you filthy cockroach!" I turned wiping off my shoes in the grass, angry at McLaggen, angry at Miss Granger for letting him near her, and angry at myself for losing my head over this!

I turned toward the parking lot, finding in relief there wasn't many cars when I caught her scent. I turned toward the shipping yard and there she stood. She smiled at me and looked down, but quickened her step. I didn't move as she approached.

"Hi." She said her eyes darting from me to the incapacitated McLaggen.

"It looks like someone is enjoying herself." I couldn't keep the scorn from my voice.

She chose to ignore it, as she had many things. "Yeah, the beach is beautiful, but the couples have taken it over so I decided it would be best to leave."

"The party is set to continue into the night if you'd like to go back in?" I couldn't find my anger again as she stood there. She wore only a white blouse with khaki slacks, her hair was wild and curly down her back as always, and her arms tightened around her middle as the cool breeze hit her. I couldn't help but wonder where her jacket was, but didn't ask.

"No," she glanced again at the boy now sprawled on the ground. "I think it would be best if I went home."

"Then come." I left her no choice as I turned, continuing my path to the car. I held the passenger door open and she crawled in.

Walking to the driver's side I berated myself for every type of fool; why did I keep finding myself in a position to champion this woman? Why did I want to? Because she needed someone; she was an innocent, a sheep among the wolves. I had already witnessed one's destruction, I didn't want to see another's in my lifetime.

Her house wasn't far at all, at the most two blocks and the tension seemed to grow as I pulled in front of it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." I paused before turning toward her. "You really should choose your companions with more care."

"Yes, I'm realizing that. It just seems that when there is a beast, it's hidden very deep within." I considered her words, unknowing if there was more meaning to them. We sat there staring at one another, both uncomfortable, neither moving; it seemed time stood still.

As in all things, her actions surprised me. Her nostrils twitched and a small smile graced her face. "You stink."


	28. Bonding Buffoons

Standing in front of my house, I realized I didn't want to go in. Once I went inside I would begin my daily chores: clean a little, make a small something for dinner, then sleep, and rise to do everything all over again tomorrow. It just didn't appeal to me at the moment. I turned in my yard, debating my possibilities and decided I would eat out tonight.

I looked up at the quarter moon, softly smiling at it. I just felt good, the air out here was fresh and clean, and even the people I passed coming out of Azkaban felt light-hearted as I did. A couple waved and bid hello, and it just seemed to feel right being out.

The diner looked full from the sidewalk, so I debated on not even stepping inside. I wasn't in the mood for large crowds, but then I was in the mood for a little noise. That was part of the reason I didn't go in the house after all.

I stepped in immediately seeing Harry, Neville, and Luna in the front at a table. Luna waved at me to come on over, but I stopped as I scented a familiar musk. I looked around for that scent, quickly pinpointing it in the back. I stepped forward and through the crowd was able to make out a man reading at the very back booth. I waved at Luna, but headed for the back.

Professor Snape sat alone, not reading, but looking over papers. I plopped down across from him, knowing he'd noticed me. He spared a glance, but never raised his head.

"I didn't feel like eating at home tonight." I offered, trying to start conversation.

"I can see." The tone didn't put me off, because most of the time he had that snobbish way. After a while it seemed to lose its impact.

"Well, you haven't been in the library often?" I tried, doing my best to get him to pay attention to me and not the papers.

He waved a hand, but continued to look over the papers. I sat forward to see what had his attention: student's essays. I almost groaned I'd had many of his students come through the last two weeks complaining and researching for those. At least he took the task as seriously as they did; it was a refreshing change to see a Professor reading over each and every paper with the same attention as the students used writing.

The waitress came over, taking my order.

"She'll have the same as I." he ordered for me without looking up. The waitress rolled her eyes at him, but I just smiled and nodded. She brought me a glass of ice tea, but steered clear of our table as she chatted and mingled among the other customers.

He grunted and I found myself staring at him again as he held up one of the papers. He threw it at me, finally looking up.

"Read that." I bit my lip, but picked it up. I didn't feel right about reading someone's personal project, I felt like I was spying, but as my eyes scanned the words they widened in surprise. It was a botany paper, but the words were the same as an article from _Dibbet's Botany and Horticulture_. I knew, because I'd perused the same book in the library once.

I handed back to him, not meeting his eyes. "Uhm." I started, but found myself squirming. I didn't want to rat anyone out, but I didn't want to lie either.

"Well?" I looked at him, finally giving me his attention.

The waitress saved me from making a remark as she stood beside our table holding our food. He moved his papers to the side, and I thanked her as she left again.

It looked to be meatloaf with potatoes and mixed vegetables; I hadn't even known they offered this and was pleased it wasn't just a burger. I didn't fix meals like this for just myself and hadn't had a decent supper since I'd quit staying with Professor Snape. Taking a bite of the meat, I almost purred with content. It was juicy and delicious, teasing all of my senses with its well-seasoned meat.

I looked up to find him staring at me still giving me an uncomfortable shiver.

"I take it you recognized the words?" He steered, at least he already knew the paper was plagiarized.

"Well, at least you know that paper is publishable." I grinned.

"Hardly," he muttered cutting into his own meal. "If the buffoon would have had any measure of self-respect he would have at least spelt edible right."

I leaned forward, hastily whispering, "You can't call your students buffoons!"

He cocked a brow, "I was talking about Dibbet." I bit my lip, sitting back relieved. "My student, however, was just as ignorant copying the page as well as Dibbet's horrendous spelling. Yes, I'd consider him a buffoon too." He took a bite, his eyes challenging me to disagree.

"Surely, you can't know every page of every science book."

He leaned forward, "Page 394 is where this was taken from." I looked up in surprise.

"I'll be sure to check."

He didn't grin or even change his expression, "Please do."

No other words were exchanged as we ate in silence. Meaningless chatter drabbled on around us, but we both sat content with our own thoughts.


	29. Temptation

"Sit!" She motioned to her couch and I found myself in the most uncomfortable position ever conceived: sitting in Miss Granger's living quarters. How we'd arrived at this point I wasn't sure. One moment we'd fought over the check, her insisting she'd owed me some sort of debt like I would allow such total disregard of propriety, then she'd accepted a ride in my car, and now I sat on her couch. She disappeared in the kitchen, preparing an after dinner cup of tea, and I found myself trying to awkwardly come up with an excuse to make my departure.

"I'm actually glad you came by," she shouted through the rooms. I was confused as I always seemed to find myself in her presence, but took small comfort at hearing her move about. It was a missed annoyance when I was at my home; since she'd left there were no noises of moving about.

She came into the living room with a smile and a book. She held it out to me and I took it hesitantly. A cook book?

"I ordered it for you," she explained. "After helping me like you have and seeing how much you liked to cook…" Her words trailed off, her face taking a questioning look.

"Thank you," I mumbled unsure what to do. I had never received a gift before, ever. I opened it, perusing a couple of pages, unsure what she would have me do. "It is a subtle science, an exact art. Done properly it can bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses." I offered in way of explaining my hobby. No one other than her, this librarian, was aware of my hobby.

"I believe I've heard that before," she mused. "I'd never thought of cooking like that."

"Yes, well," I cleared my throat.

She sat down in a chair across from me. "So how many others have you helped through their… change?"

I appreciated the change of topic, answering quickly. "Only two others, they had a much harder time than you."

She smiled softly, "Maybe your just getting better at teaching."

I scoffed, "Has little to do with it. Both women were completely aware of what was happening, but it seemed to be harder on their bodies than it was yours."

She looked away from me, "So is it always women that get changed? Or are they the only ones you've offered to help?"

Seeing the direction of the conversation I felt a foreign thrill shoot through me. "No, but they were the only ones to require my assistance at the time."

"Oh, were they friends of yours to begin with? Like you and I were?" So she was trying to label, I wasn't sure if I felt relieved or disappointed, but quickly dampened any wild thoughts on the subject.

"Yes, Lily and I had been friends for years before she was bitten. The other, whom I'm sure wouldn't appreciate being named, is an acquaintance's wife." Acquaintance? Lucius was a friend, not a mere acquaintance. Wasn't he?

"So who is Lily? I've never met a Lily here." Her questions were innocent enough, but brought a bleak change in the conversation and myself.

"Lily died… a long time ago." I didn't care to go into detail with Miss Granger and found a small measure of pleasure as her tea kettle whistled.

"Come here, I have something to show you while you're here." She beckoned me follow her. She pulled the kettle from the stove and then turned leading me back toward her bedroom. I reluctantly stepped into her bedding quarters and found myself frozen in shock.

She grasped the chains above her bed, a smile upon her face. "See, I went to the hardware store and was able to get almost the same thing you have." I looked up at her, unsure as ever what to say to the blasted woman. Who kept chains in their bedroom? I knew why she had them, but if someone ever caught wind then she'd be labeled many things that had no business being associated with her name. Her face fell as we stood there in silence. "I thought I wouldn't have to bother you now that I was able to stay here on my own."

Bother? Even if she couldn't remember the nights we spent together in my basement, I had never once implied she was a bother in the light of day. She couldn't remember practically begging for my company when she was changed, allowing me to stroke her fur, giving me the chance to study a werewolf without any danger. She was never a bother!

Seeing the sad look upon her face, forced me to bite out. "They look like they could hold you."

She brightened a little, but left the room. As I followed, I glimpsed back at the bright yellow comforter, the pictures along the dressers, and her private nest taking in every detail.

She already stood in the kitchen pouring two cups of tea. I moved to retrieve my own when she turned, forcing her body into my chest. She rocked unsteadily so I grasped her shoulders. It was that moment, the sweet scent she put off, the look in her eyes that had me act as I did. Those were my only excuses as I bent pressing my lips to hers. She didn't jerk away, nor did she move. I prodded her lips with my tongue and she granted me access to her sweet taste. As I stood there, relishing in the feelings washing over me, the rush, I was unable to stop myself. Her hands came up grasping my shirt pulling at me, her tongue met mine in an intimate dance, tasting and teasing. I allowed myself the chance to wrap my arms around her, to pull her warmth against me, but then my mind stepped back into play.

We stood in her kitchen, in front of a window where anyone could see. I jerked away from her, my breathing heavy, my eyes wide with the realization of what I had just done. She stood there in shock, her lips swollen and panting. I turned from the alluring picture she made, unable to control myself if I continued to stare at the temptation she offered.

"Good night Miss Granger." I stepped quickly through the kitchen and living room, making it through the front door before I heard her response.

"Good night Professor Snape." Her husky words sent shivers of pleasure through me and rocked my determination to the core. I was determined to leave her out of this mess of Voldemort. Getting involved with me would place her as a bargaining chip to both sides, but the fascination I felt was breaking down what barriers I had placed. I retrieved the gift she'd so graciously given me then escaped through the door, my route home plagued with regrets and fantasies. I could not give in.


	30. Lunch Barriers

"So what's up?" Luna had a knowing look in her eyes and an obstinate look upon her face. I sighed, moving away from her, knowing full well what was on her mind. He'd been on mine the whole morning. It seemed every book I touched only served to remind me of some little nuance of him or his home or even his personality.

She followed, "You're not getting away that easy. I've pretty much been sent to see what's going on you and the 'evil' Professor." The way she stretched evil had me pausing to look at her, surely that wasn't her word, she'd never been one to insult others. It hit me like ice water, that Harry and Neville had also witnessed the scene at the diner last night.

"We're friends: Nothing more, nothing less." I barked out, angry with myself. I had tried to establish a bond of friendship last night, making our relationship a little more concrete, but that had been blown from the water.

"Really?" She didn't look or sound very convinced, but I could have hugged her for her next words. "I'll make that known then." She winked at me, before turning to leave. "You know I'm here if you need to talk. You know like friends?"

I laughed, "You are my friend Luna." She paused, giving me a strange look before smiling and heading out of the library.

I sighed again, unhappy with the way things had ended last night and unable to get it off my mind. Since I'd been here he had been helpful when I needed it most, he'd bought me dinner, and then he'd kissed me. He'd kissed me. It had been different, almost timid, but definitely passionate. It was like something I'd only read about as he'd pressed his lips to mine then moment catching us as he branded me with his heat. He'd definitely been caught up in the moment before it had ended so abruptly: his hands pulling me against him, his tongue taunting mine with soft sure strokes, his lips. I stopped taking a deep breath reminding myself he had pulled away.

He'd pulled away. He had pulled away. The more I said it the less sense it made, but then it did. He was a puzzle, making me wonder if anyone had ever solved him? Would anyone be able to? With his cold demeanor and bitter words, would anyone want to? After seeing some of the hidden layers of his personality I did. He intrigued me, challenged me, and excited me in ways I'd never thought to experience. Yes, he kept himself aloof, but I was finally chipping some of that away. If I let him run now would I ever have the chance again?

I looked around the library finding it empty. Not many attended summer sessions and fewer even came to the library to study, which was a blessing today. I closed up, leaving a note on the door 'Out to lunch', and then made my way to the diner. I had a plan, a bit impulsive, but still I had formed a plan of attack. It left only the question of how strong were the barriers he'd built?

Professor Dumbledore passed me in the hall, giving me a curious look and a smile. I was barely able to work up a smile for him, my nerves making me almost want to turn around and forget I'd ever thought of coming into Azkaban. I stood outside Professor Snape's door, debating on whether to wait for a bell or knocking to let him know I was out here.

"Miss Granger?" I turned to see the white haired man stopped looking at me.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

"If you are looking for Professor Snape, he's free this period." I nodded, unsure how to reply. He stepped closer to me pointing across the hall, "The door to his office is over there, which is probably where you'll find him."

"Thank you." I turned almost tripping over myself, but thanking Dumbledore for being there or it would have all been for nothing.

"Miss Granger?" The old man asked insistently, I turned to see him walking toward me. I almost groaned with the thought, he might want to ask why I was even here, but realized he wasn't stupid and the bag from the diner was all the evidence he would need to make the correct assumption. He stopped with a smile before me, "We haven't really had a chance to get to know each other since you arrived here…"

I shrugged, "I stay busy Professor Dumbledore."

His eyes twinkled behind the glasses, "Yes, well, is there any way you'd accompany an old man to dinner tonight? You can bring any issues with the library to my attention-"

I interrupted quickly, "Oh, everything is running smoothly!"

"-and bring me to speed with how you're enjoying the island life so far?" He paused, "Don't make a lonely old man beg."

I responded to his gentle teasing with a smile, "Okay, then I'd be honored."

"Good, I'll come by the library after you close up. It's been forever since I've been to the Leaky Cauldron, wouldn't mind some of their pea soup." He left with a grin and I found myself calmed. This wasn't so bad, Professor Dumbledore didn't act like a man that went about telling tales and Professor Snape didn't have a class. No, this was going better than I'd hoped.

I stepped to his door, taking a deep breath, and then lightly knocked.

"Enter." He said sharply. I winced, but stepped inside.

He didn't look surprised, but he had that blank mask he always seemed to keep in place. I stepped up to his desk, noticing the scattered papers and grinned.

"I didn't have any work, so decided to take lunch." I paused, looking at him. "I thought you might like to join me?"

He nodded, slowly, and started clearing his desk. I sat the bag in the opposite chair and begin stacking and sorting through papers with him until we had it partially cleared.

I sat down in the metal chair, amazed by how uncomfortable the thing actually was. Then I passed him his plate and set out my own. The diner had included two foam cups of sweet iced tea and I cringed when it hit my tongue.

"Not what your used to?" he almost smiled, I shrugged.

"Could be worse," I offered. He didn't seem to want to instigate conversation, so I found myself looking for another subject to gain his attention. "What lesson plans do you have today?"

He paused for a moment looking up at me again. "This is summer session, the most I have to look forward to is a few Botany classes and my regular Chemistry course."

"Which you seem to know your way around very well," I added. "I loved the shampoo you made."

"Well, some students have a hard time seeing the practical uses of learning formulas. Only a select few possess the predisposition to actually move forward and apply what they learn to their lives." He didn't say anything else as he finished, quickly getting up to toss both of our trash in the garbage. "It seems I owe you a debt of thanks, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," I said softly. "No, I didn't thank you for last night, so I felt this would be appropriate."

He stared at me for a moment, "Miss Granger, I assure you there is no debt owed. You didn't have to buy me lunch just because I bought you dinner last night."

I was disheartened he continued to use my last name. "I didn't think of it like that. I just thought you wouldn't mind taking lunch with me today." I had to fight to keep the hurt from my voice, but it seemed my efforts were wasted if his stuffy tone was any indication. He didn't seem to be an emotionally responsive kind of man, as if any really were.

"I didn't mind, but I now have work to finish."

"Of course," I accepted the dismissal, giving him a small wave before leaving. It seemed he'd already began building back the barriers.


	31. He Who Tells Tales

The Leaky Cauldron on Chamber Street was a surprise; I didn't remember even seeing it before now. It just looked like another brick building with the ocean background, but inside it was fancier than anyplace I'd ever been. The whole room was lit up with fancy candelabras on every table, the ceiling was painted to look as if you could see the sky if you happened to glance up, and one whole side of the room was glass made to look out over the ocean. It was a beautiful place, and I felt sorely underdressed.

Professor Dumbledore had been a complete gentleman: picking me up, opening doors, and even sitting me in my chair. I felt uncomfortable with the attention he seemed to pay me, but he had been extremely kind and polite so I knew no harm was meant.

"I like it. I've met so many people. I never considered the library to offer much of a social outlet until I came here." I offered. He had asked first thing what I thought of my job here at Hogwart's Island.

"So I take it you like it here among us?" He asked with a smile. Before I could answer him, the waitress came over taking our orders. He'd talked so well of the pea soup, I chose to just have the same as he. He waved at fellow patrons, his thoughts distracted for a moment as he perused the restaurant. My thoughts had been distracted all day, even before the abrupt dismissal from Professor Snape.

"Tell me have you made many friends?" He turned bringing me back from my depressing thoughts.

"Oh, yes. People have been very nice, there have been several students that have made me feel more than welcome." I answered carefully. Something about the man's kind eyes and gentle demeanor almost made me want to cry on his shoulder, but I wasn't that emotional.

"As well as a certain Professor I've noticed?" He cocked his white brow in question, reaching up and stroking his long matching white beard in thought. I glanced away, angry with myself for giving him even the slightest reaction. I should have just said we're friends and been done with it.

"My dear, let me be frank," He started, leaning his elbows on the table. "I'm old and noisy, but what is said stays here with me." I still didn't respond, but he continued. "I have to tell you, you've chosen a wild spirit to tame, but once tamed it would be well worth the effort."

I finally couldn't help myself, I glanced at him. "Wild is not how I would describe him."

He smiled sadly, "Nor would I in most circumstances, but in this I would say that's the best description. You'll have to be stubborn if you set your mind to him."

"I'm sure." I grinned.

"There's more to him than most people know. You can't get discouraged easily with him, because he is a hard one to get close too." He sipped his water, glancing around again.

"I don't feel completely comfortable talking about it Professor Dumbledore." I admitted.

"Nor do I, but you've brought out another side in the young man. One I only witnessed once before…" His words trailed off, his face grim, letting me know I would not like what was coming. "He was raised away from here at a boarding school. His family never was a very close knit group. They tended to keep to themselves."

I put my hand on his wrinkled one, squeezing softly. "I don't think you should be telling me this."

"I must." He stated seriousness lacing his tone. "I don't want to see you pushed away as he has so many others." He leaned forward his eyes meeting mine, "This is my chance for not stepping in before."

I wasn't sure what he meant by before, but the pleading tone along with my own questions had me nodding for him to continue.

"His family was one of the first to settle here. His mother was a sweet soft spoken woman, I never understood what she saw in Mr. Snape, but they married. He wasn't one I dealt with often. In fact, I would go out of my way to avoid the man if the truth be told." Dumbledore sighed.

Our soup came, forcing him to have to pause in his story. I was thankful that it had been interrupted; it felt like I was prying into Snape's life. I wanted Professor Snape to be the one to tell me this, not Professor Dumbledore, but we don't always get what we want. He salted his soup, carefully spooning some in his mouth.

"You see, he wasn't much on work." Dumbledore's eyes focused somewhere out toward the sea and over my shoulder. "He did like his spirits though, a little too much. When Severus came home to continue his studies at Azkaban things didn't change. He was a quiet boy, but you could tell he wasn't paid much attention at home. He never caused trouble, but he was almost always in the midst of it. Others, well, you know how other people can be Miss Granger?" I sat my spoon down, questioningly. "Well, Severus was different and people don't treat different kind, do they?"

I felt the horror reflect upon my face, it was no wonder he was so cold! "They were in college!"

"Yes, which made their actions far crueler than that of children." He admitted. "They taunted him, they played tricks upon him, but worse than any of that was what they did to his friend Lily."

Lily? She was dead, did they kill her? I kept my mouth shut, now very much willing for Dumbledore to continue.

"He could stand what they did to him, even I admit he held up better than most, but when they went after Lily it seemed to change him. He began holding his own, becoming cruel in his own way." He looked at me then. "Then it got even worse. Lily died in a horrible, horrible incident. It seemed to pull him farther from society and allowed his own personal demons to take over." Dumbledore grasped my hand this time, "You have to understand he's been through more pain than most of us can even conceive. It's not all his fault he is how he is. In fact, were it I in his position, I could only hope to hold up as well as he has."

"That's awful." I studied him a moment, rolling his story around in my head. "So you're telling me that his dad was a drunk, but what about his mom?"

"Sometimes I think she sent him to boarding school to protect him, when he was home you never saw him around. You only saw her once in a while at the grocery, but other than that the Snapes didn't socialize." He explained.

"So what about Lily?" I asked.

"Lily was sweet as could be. They met at the boarding school and she chose to follow him here to continue her education, and she was smart. She was his closest friend; even after she married I think they were still close." She married someone else? I had thought there was something between Professor Snape and her. I left it as it was, deciding I was done meddling into gossip that possibly could or could not be true.

"It doesn't sound like he has had a very happy life." I mused, looking out over the ocean myself. The moon was rising higher in the sky and I would soon have to be home.

"Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, Miss Granger. One needs only to remember to turn on the light." He smiled softly. The rest of the meal was full of chatter of how Hogwart's once was and simple stories of some of the people that lived here, but nothing else was mentioned of Professor Snape.

Dumbledore drove me home, thanking me several times for going out with him. He seemed like a good man overall, his elegant manner and kind words were different than what I had grown accustomed to allowing for several instances that I felt out of place across from him. He pulled away and I turned to find my own way into the house.

Something lay on the porch, I stopped unsure whether I wanted to approach or not. The last surprise had been less than pleasant. I took a whiff of the breeze blowing around me and hurried to the porch: lilacs. I smiled as I picked the small bundle up, if I didn't know where they had come from the small glass bottle filled with what I assumed was shampoo gave me the only clue I needed. Professor Snape had so coldly dismissed me, but then had left these gifts for me? Surely that was a sign of hope. Maybe I didn't need to turn on the light after all; he was finding his own way.

I couldn't wipe the silly grin from my face as I walked through my house. I placed the flowers in the kitchen before making my way to the bathroom to put the shampoo away. I looked at the mirror, pleased with myself when I felt the first stirrings.

"Oh God!" I cried, grasping the sink. The change was coming! I started to move to the bedroom when my spine seemed to bow within me. I grasped the sink as my body moved in on itself, gasping and biting my tongue as the wolf emerged from me. The sink broke in half, the porcelain crumbling in my hands and I dropped to the floor.


	32. Unnatural

She'd thought of me? She'd brought lunch, but was that only because I'd brought her dinner last night? She didn't act offended after what had happened…. Well, of course not, even I had realized she'd enjoyed it. Was she that lonely she'd accept my attentions? No, she'd had plenty of male attention. Did I really want to take the chance in involving her in all of this? No.

No, I didn't. She was kind, sweet, and much too innocent to be caught up in the cold manipulations that were going on around here. Yet, I'd responded to that hurt look in her eyes. I'd taken the time to leave her small tokens to make up for my gruffness. I'd been relieved that I hadn't had to actually give them to her, but leave them upon her door step. Yes, it had felt like a weight had been lifted after pondering all day how I could make my misstep up to her.

I tapped the kitchen counter in thought. Something didn't feel right about the whole thing, something felt off. I'd left her the shampoo she'd claimed to like; it wasn't like it could be found anywhere else. I'd even picked the sweet scented flowers I'd spotted across from her house. They were more of a lover's token, but being the level headed young woman surely she knew I meant only to apologize for my indiscretion. No, that wasn't it, not at all, because deep down it didn't matter if she'd considered them a gift between lovers. I knew she'd enjoy them, so that wasn't it either.

Perhaps I should have waited to give them to her personally. I should have been a man and watched the look upon her face. I was no coward, but the opportunity to slide away had been too easy. I rose moving to the window to look out upon the moon. Then what was it that had me so worked up? What wa…..

My thoughts ended on that disturbing note as I looked up into the full moon. The full moon! I rushed out of the house, jumping in my car. The gate had barely opened when I peeled out of the driveway. It was a full moon! Where had she been? It had already been dark when I had stopped by, but I had known for a fact the house was empty. What was wrong with the woman that she would take the chance of staying out late on this night of all nights?

I parked my car, curbing the tires with little attention as I jumped from the vehicle. I made it to the door realizing there was no one here again. 'Please, please, please don't be with Potter!' my thoughts begged. It was an honest pleading from the heart, acknowledging one of my deepest fears. I walked around the house to try and look for some clue where she'd gone. I couldn't see anything through the windows to indicate she'd even been home. There were no lights on, nothing out of place, but there was also nothing torn to shreds or broken to indicate she'd changed here.

I moved to the backyard, eyeing the woods when I heard the snap under my foot. I looked down to find glass, quickly looking and finding the closest window broken out. She'd changed alright, but she hadn't been confined! She was running wild!

My body changed quickly, the act of slipping into the wolf little more than a tickle of the muscles for me. I moved as fast as I could, my route towards the beach. Now that she was free she'd go right to Voldemort, as timid as she was she'd be lucky if she wasn't killed by one of the others. I stopped on the cliffs, pressing my nose to the ground in effort to find her trail. I couldn't sense her, even scenting the air I wasn't catching her aroma. I whined deep in my throat, unsure where she'd gone.

Something moved along the bushes, I stopped with a growl. Whoever it was had come from the southern side of the island, from where the movement was I could tell they'd taken my usual route from Slytherin Street through the dark woods. I crouched, ready to attack, unsure who would dare to cross one of my paths.

Then brown eyes peeked out submissively from the brush. I took a step forward impulsively, scenting the air and feeling a flood of relief wash through my body. She hadn't seen Voldemort yet, she was right here in front of me, she was beside me. I stepped to her, blowing hot breath against her as I'd seen others do to scold. She crouched to the ground, a low whimper touching my ears as her eyes watched me pleading. I bent pushing at her with my snout, there wasn't time for this. I had to get her away from here.

She rose up watching me for indications of what she should do. Her eyes flicked over, the hackles of her fur rose, and she was bent growling in seconds. I stood shocked, unable to understand the change when I heard him.

"Keeping the female to yourself?" Voldemort's voice was laced with warning, but I wasn't sure if it was meant for me or her. I turned, placing myself in front of Miss Granger. Voldemort stood behind me on the cliff overlooking the beach, his red eyes blazing in the moonlight, his body large and deformed an offense in the beauty of the scenery he stood before.

I changed quickly, thankful for once to keep my clothes unlike my werewolf brethren. The cape flowed behind me, smacking at Miss Granger with the gales of wind coming from the ocean, but giving her more shelter from his sight.

"Not at all my lord, she's but learning and new to our ways." I offered, bowing to indicate my submissiveness to the repulsive creature. I could feel Miss Granger bristling behind me, moving up against my legs in a show of support. Any other time I might have been touched, but I reached back trying to hide my reaction from Voldemort as I smacked at her. There could be no signs of attachment, no indications that she looked to me for direction, or we'd pay later down the road a price that neither of us were likely to appreciate.

"Step aside Severus; let us see what kind of bitch we have here." I moved aside, angry with his words, but worried with his interest.

Miss Granger cocked her head in question at me, but her eyes slipped to Voldemort understanding the danger that stood before her. She didn't bow down, nor did she challenge him. She merely stood as I did with a total aloofness with the situation. I felt oddly proud that even with the nature of the beast she wasn't falling into the trap of emotional response others did when they'd stood before the Dark One for the first one.

"Very nice, Severus, very nice," he bent down, his body lowering to all fours as he crouched to her level. As he stepped forward, I realized he was testing her. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to pass or fail, but the worry disappeared as three others came up behind Voldemort scaling the cliff.

I recognized the first right away. Bellatrix emitted a snarl at seeing Miss Granger so close to Voldemort and me. She wasn't comfortable enough with her position to not see a challenge. Miss Granger's attention shifted from Voldemort to Bellatrix. Voldemort noticed the change as well, backing off to allow the two females to face off.

Bellatrix moved confidently in front of Miss Granger demanding submission, but Miss Granger stood her ground. She didn't answer the challenge of the growls or the snapping of the jaws that Bellatrix was laying on, but held her head high as she watched the disgruntled wolf step closer. Bellatrix didn't like that, she bent snapping at Miss Granger's heels. I cocked a brow, forcing my own anger back as Bellatrix taunted Miss Granger looking for a fight. Miss Granger merely tilted her head and ignored the snapping jaws in the same manner one would a mosquito, an annoyance that might sting a little if she ever actually got hold. Bellatrix got a little close and Miss Granger growled down at her before strolling over beside me again.

I didn't move as Miss Granger lay at my feet, her eyes once again on Voldemort. Voldemort looked pleased, he snapped at Bellatrix sending her back to the beach. With her gone I finally noticed it was Voldemort's two most loyal followers Lucius and Umbridge that had accompanied Bell' up to our scene.

"Very good Sev', very good," he chortled and moved back toward the cliff. "Even I can understand the pull of the female so forgive your absence tonight…" He trailed off as he dematerialized down the hill, Umbridge followed. Lucius stopped; even in his wolf form I could see the question in his eyes. He looked from me to Miss Granger with a look of disgust, snorting he darted back down the hill to convene with the others.

I released a pent up breath, grateful for the reprieve. I looked down at Miss Granger, but her attention was on the water. In her form, the look could only be considered thoughtful as she stared into the water only highlighted by the moon above. She didn't look aggrieved over the encounter with the Dark Lord, but she had to have known the danger she'd been in.

Feeling my gaze, she looked up at me. She sat as if expecting something and I had to hold back the smile. I couldn't help it; she amused me in all forms.

"Just like a mutt," I muttered, she took no offense. Her tail even began beating the ground relentlessly behind her. I walked back the way she'd come, sniffing the air, following her trail. She lumbered slowly behind me. If I hadn't seen the way she'd greeted Voldemort I'd have been forced to consider her an oversized pet, but I'd glimpsed the danger beneath the surface so knew better than to underestimate her.

Her trail led to the brick wall surrounding my back wall. I turned to her curious, pointing as if she might understand. She sat again, waiting and watching.

"Did you come looking for me?" I asked aloud, but it wasn't like she could answer. Only cock her head as she continued to stare me down. I reached out, scratching her behind one ear. "You'd have found an unpleasant surprise if you crossed into my back yard Miss Granger." I don't know if it was my words or tone, but I stared in bemusement as she stood. She looked at me and then the wall before moving over to jump it.

I shrugged, assuming she'd be right back I stood there and waited. When there was no sign of her, I finally went around, going into the house to access my back yard. I didn't turn any lights on so that no one would know I was home, my car still sat at Miss Granger's front, and I didn't need any rumors spread. She laid my back door, calmly watching through the glass as I approached.

She'd been through the wolfs bane, but it hadn't sent her into howls of pain? Interesting. I shifted now that we were safe. Relief coursed through my tense muscles, the change bringing an intense ease through my body. It felt good to shift; it was a feeling that encompassed any other, that was what made it so hard for other Animagi to understand the werewolves' pain.

I stretched my body, taking the moment to relax on my own ground. A sharp nip at my leg ruined that. I looked down to see Miss Granger on her back nipping at my feet. I snorted at her in annoyance, she was ridiculous! I hadn't stayed in my yard during a change before, I found the open woods easier to run and usually had company. I looked down at the overgrown wolf rolling in the grass and realized how different my company was this time. I had never seen a werewolf act as she did, it made me wonder if there was something off with her or with Quirrell since he'd been the one to bite her.

I moved through my garden with ease, leaving Miss Granger to wallow with whatever she found so fascinating. There wasn't much to see, smell, or even do being surrounded by the different plants with the added aggravation of wolfs bane pretty much encompassing the walls. I felt eyes on me, so crouched down, turning my head back I was pummeled to the ground.

Miss Granger stood over me, but her teeth weren't bared so it was no play for dominance. She pounced off, placing her head on the ground she waited for me to move. I stood again and noticed her tail was twitching. I growled warningly, but it didn't dissuade her. She pounced toward me, forcing my body to respond as I jumped to meet her, but then she was off. I followed at her heels, her tail softly brushing my nose as she loped through the yard. She turned sharply, forcing me to change my path before giving chase again.

I snapped at her hind leg, she looked back, quickly stopping. I sat waiting and watching for the next move she would make. I should've felt like a sitter, but I didn't. The blood pulsed within me enjoying the surprises, the chase, her. She brushed her body along my side before taking off the way we'd just come. I turned no longer intent on catching her, but purely enjoying the thrill of the chase.


	33. Moody Morning

I stretched out, unwilling to wake. I was comfortable and warm, surrounded by the scent of fresh grass, the exotic fragrance of flowers and plants, and Professor Snape's heady aroma. I rolled slowly, enjoying the hold of lethargic bliss. My body tingled with the pleasant aftermath of the change and even though light was shining against my eyes, I didn't want to wake from the pleasant sense of peace.

My eyes snapped open realizing I could smell Professor Snape! I lay completely nude surrounded by flowers, confusion quickly taking place of the sereneness I'd been feeling. I sat up bending my knees and holding my breast to provide some cover.

There was a sudden movement behind me and a black blanket of cape was thrown over me. I pulled it off my head, wrapping it around my body. I stood slowly, unable to meet his eyes, but noticing he was fully dressed and a little grass stained.

"Did you change too?" I whispered.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, turning and walking the opposite direction. I followed, able to look up finally and take in my surroundings.

"Your back yard?" I asked looking at what seemed to be the back of his house.

"Yes." He didn't break stride as he opened the back door. I paused looking over the many plants that covered what yard he had leaving only small paths throughout them.

"It's beautiful." I said, figuring he hadn't even heard since he was already making his way up the steps. I stepped slowly through the house, feeling a little intimidated not knowing how I arrived here and uninvited. This would surely slow any progress I'd made; he'd feel I was a burden.

His steps carried him swiftly down the stairs, meeting me at the bottom.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I offered. He shoved some clothes at me.

"I don't have shoes that will fit, but I did include some socks." He turned making his way back up the steps cutting off anymore conversation. I followed making my way to the bathroom.

After cleaning myself up, I looked at the clothes he'd given me. A pajama set, a black pajama set. I grinned, but slipped into them, thankful for the cover. I had to twist the pants up, but it wasn't noticeable with the shirt slipping well to my knees. I buttoned it to the very top, but it was still a little more revealing than I was used to.

I went back downstairs, taking a seat at the bottom step to wait for Professor Snape to make his appearance. It wasn't a long wait as he caught me off guard coming from the hall with a cup in his hand.

"Drink up, we have to hurry." A small sip revealed a cool chamomile tea, I was pleased with the taste even if it wasn't as hot as I would have liked.

"Thank you," I said taking the cup back to the kitchen. He waited at the front door, seeing me come around he motioned me forward.

The sun was barely up, but I knew he was probably frustrated, usually being gone by now.

"Are you going to miss anything important?" I asked walking to the drive way.

"Not if we hurry," he was taking long strides across the yard. He paused arching a dark bushy brow at me. "Whatever are you doing?"

I looked from him to the driveway, "Where's your car?" The black Cadillac was nowhere to be seen.

He took a deep breath, "Your house. Now come."

I followed him as we trekked onto Privet Drive. If I hadn't been with him, he would've made better time, but realizing I was trailing behind, he shortened his steps to walk beside me.

"Do your feet hurt?" his softly whispered question reverberated through my head and I smiled over at him.

"No, just a little cool." He nodded, but kept his eyes straight ahead as we walked. The woods surrounded both side of us now making me nervous. I moved closer to him, my hand brushing his, but I wasn't moving, afraid something might jump out after the things I'd witnessed. I sighed, "How come you were able to keep your clothes on?"

"I'm Animagi, it gives me some benefits." I looked up hearing the amusement in his voice and noticed the small smile as he stared straight ahead. I wasn't sure if he was amused that I had been uncomfortable or that he'd gotten a good look at my body or for some other foreign reason known only to him, but I enjoyed the glimpse.

Finally seeing my house with his car sitting lopsidedly on the curb, I allowed myself to slow down. He slowed with me. I looked up to see his eyes scanning the yard and his nostrils flaring.

"What is it?" I whispered. He looked at me, his dark eyes shadowed with warning. I bit my lip and looked around finding nothing out of place. We stopped at his car, but he pulled me by my arm against him. He tightened his grip, shaking his head down at me. Then I smelled it as well: someone was close.

We stood there a moment when a stilted walk came toward us. I watched, as he did, the side of the library as a big red headed man rounded the corner. It was no wonder the walk sounded funny, he had a metal peg in place of one leg. I didn't realize I was staring until he waved a greeting.

"Mornin'!" He shouted walking toward us. "Ah wondered if anyone would be out this early."

Professor Snape nodded his head in acknowledgement, pulling me into the yard. "Did you need something?"

The older man stared us down, his eyes lighting on me, studying my outfit. Snape drew his arm around me tighter, pressing me against his side.

"Nah, nah, not at all, just got here is all. Havin' me a look around, seein' the sights." The man's eyes met Snapes and I watched as the men stared each other down in some age old contest of wills. The other man backed down, looking back to me. "Such lovely sights here at Hogwart's Island, never even realized." The way his eyes traveled, I gripped Snape's shirt tighter, afraid to open my mouth, but feeling him tense against me I knew I had to.

"I'm Miss Granger," I sputtered. "I work at the library. If you need something, I'll be more than willing to help you once I open."

He took a step back, his eyes finally lighting on mine. "Of course, I'm the new Professor, Alastor Moody. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Miss Granger." He looked at Snape with a cruel smile, "And of course you as well, Professor Snape."

Snape grunted a mere "Good day," before pulling me to my porch. I found the door unlocked and walked in, relieved to be away from that rude man. "Come to dinner with me." I turned to see Snape stopped at my door. He didn't smile or show any emotion, "Tonight."

Not that he asked, but I still answered, "Yes."

He turned to leave, but stopped. I watched as he came back in shutting the door behind him. I moved to see what stopped him, but he held my arm stopping me.

"He's across the street watching." I nodded in understanding. We stood in silence until he left, never saying a word about the upcoming dinner plans or the surprising awakening. It was only after I dressed I realized Professor Moody had known Snape, but we never told him who he was.


	34. Dinner Companions

Professor Snape arrived early at the library, taking a book and his familiar seat. He didn't greet nor acknowledge me and I shuffled around to close. It seemed I wouldn't have time to change, but of course neither did he. He had on the same black button up, slacks, and cape as he had this morning, as he had every morning.

He knew the moment I was ready, already opening the door to allow my exit. His car sat in front of the library striking me odd. He'd never parked so close to the four-way, it was almost as if he wanted people to know he was here. I wasn't sure what to think as I got in, all that really seemed to run through my mind was he was usually so private with his life. Yet, I didn't know that for sure. I'd never seen or heard of him with another woman, except for Lily, and that hadn't been romantic from what I understood. Were we romantic? Except for the kiss, did I really consider dinners with him in that fashion?

He didn't say a word as he drove slowly down the streets, pulling into the now familiar Leaky Cauldron. I hadn't noticed it until Professor Dumbledore had brought me and knowing what the inside was like I wasn't sure what to make of this. It was secluded from the road by a line of trees, making it more private. Not many cars were here, but not many people owned cars either.

"I'm not dressed for this place, Professor Snape." I grabbed his hand before he could get out.

He stared at me hard for a moment, "I have need to speak with you privately and the diner does not offer that. Now does it Miss Granger?"

I released him with a sigh, "No, it doesn't." I got out before he could come around and followed him into the fancy doors.

We were escorted to a table where he went ahead and placed our orders without looking at the menu. It did not bother me, since his usual choices were pleasing, but it did catch my attention when he requested hot chamomile tea for me. I smiled as I fingered the soft cloth over the table. I was predictable in many things, but that was a must for comfort. Maybe if I'd have known they had it available I would have been more comfortable with Dumbledore on my previous visit.

"I have to tell you about something that I've put off for long enough," he leaned in softly speaking. "You see there's always two sides to every coin and-"

"Severus!" The loud accented voice was familiar and as I turned I could see the great hulking mass of the Bulgarian Captain from the ship.

Snape leaned up, but did not return the greeting. I looked back over to see Professor Dumbledore as well as Viktor Krum. I shrunk down in the seat, hoping with every ounce of hope they didn't come this way. It was embarrassing enough that Professor Snape knew of my misadventure with Cormac, but Viktor too? It appeared my luck held out, regretfully as always it was bad.

"Severus, it's good to see you out." Dumbledore grinned walking over to stand by our table. "Since you're here, perhaps you wouldn't mind some more company?"

Snape tilted his head, "Perhaps." The dry tone would have been enough to excuse myself had I been Dumbledore, but he waved Krum and Karkaroff over, even pulled a chair over to sit at the end of our booth. Professor Snape stood, easily finding his way around the table and sitting by me as the others took their seats.

I was pleased not to have to sit by the hairy man or Viktor, but being pressed against Professor Snape as I was stunned me into a mass lump of nerves. I tugged at the table cloth, fiddled with my hair, and fidgeted around as the men around me talked. I looked up at one point to catch Viktor staring me down. I looked away from his dark brown eyes back to the table. The waitress came taking their orders, all of them already knowing what they wanted as well, and I was left to listen to their chatter again.

"I do not see how you eat that sludge!" Igor, as he was introduced, said. So it was no longer Captain Karkaroff, but Igor now. His manner was gruff, but he enjoyed teasing both Snape and Dumbledore.

"Best pea soup in town." Dumbledore defended.

"Of course, as long as you eat it before it eats you!" He laughed boisterously at his own joke, elbowing Viktor. I smiled at the man, glad that the attention was elsewhere, and he didn't seem to mind.

However, Viktor started staring me down again and I clenched my hands under the table. Snape apparently noticed the attention this time; he wrapped his arm over my shoulders, leaning toward me. Viktor met Snape's cold gaze before looking at the table as I had been moments before.

"I seem to remember you crossing not long ago, eh?" Igor asked, his eyes shining with mirth actually noticing the attention and tension at the table.

"Hermione came here at the beginning of last year." Snape cut in, he didn't allow for elaboration and Dumbledore quickly picked up on another direction of conversation.

Thankfully the meal came and the tension eased, each of us hurrying with our food for our own reasons.

"I brought you another fine batch this year as well," He winked at me. "Severus, there might not be any treasures as Miss Granger, but many bright ones this year."

I pushed my plate aside, "Did you just come in today?"

"Yes, ma'am. We'd barely finished unloading when Viktor here decided he was famished, had to get some food in the belly, had to be here."

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed at Viktor, "Indeed."

I bit my lip, "My friends just returned." I turned toward Professor Snape in the narrow booth. "Could you please excuse me tonight? I haven't seen them since they left."

He nodded, moving to allow me out. He stepped directly between the men and me, bending to whisper in my ear. "We must speak later."

"Of course, tomorrow then?" He nodded, moving to sit back down.

I made my excuses walking quickly from the restaurant, hoping to catch them before they left the docks. With Ron's seasickness it always took him a little extra time to find his stomach.


	35. Cut Off at the Pass

The Weasley boy had returned, when she'd said friends she'd meant the Weasley boy… I struggled with the thought for only moments before I also excused myself and paid the bill. She was rushing off to see that Weasley boy? I walked to my car, my mind unfocused, especially when Dumbledore's past observations taunting me.

She had been uncomfortable and Krum hadn't helped matters by staring her down. She had no clue what had happened, but Krum seemed to blame her and not me. Had she just saw the excuse and taken it?

Moody was a hunter, an exceptionally gifted hunter. If he had a clue what Hermione was he wouldn't hesitate to put her down. Not only did I have Voldemort thinking there was something going on, but I had to have the residents believing it as well. At least with my protection they'd hesitate before coming after her. Even Moody had been weary of me before, with good reason. I didn't agree with putting all the dark ones down, other than obvious reasons, it wasn't their fault they were what they were. Some of them were decent people who'd been caught up in tragedy and didn't deserve the fate of instant death.

Pulling on to the road I decided to drive down by the docks. Just to make sure she'd made it okay or at least that was my excuse. There was just a small group standing there and I was able to pick out Hermione easy with her wild mane. I pulled in and parked, getting out before I'd even decided what to say.

Potter spotted me first, giving me an odd look. The girl, Lora? Looney? Luna? Yes Luna, she smiled at me, looking to Hermione waiting for her to notice.

"I missed ya Hermione." The Weasley boy spat out like that was really going to woo the lady! I put my arm around her, pulling her close to me as she jerked not realizing that I was even there yet.

"Snape!" She gasped looking at me in confusion, but settling against me.

I frowned, "You left before I could offer you a ride."

Weasley was turning red around the collar and Potter was giving my arm a death glare. I turned to Mr. Longbottom who seemed to keep glancing away embarrassed.

"Mr. Longbottom." I acknowledged.

"Sir," he sputtered. He wouldn't look at me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Potter."

"Professor Snape." The boy wasn't happy at all with me close to his friend, his inhibitions still strongly against me I see.

Hermione interrupted before anything else was said, "I'm glad you made it back Ron. I wondered if you had learned your lesson or not."

He gave her a 'huh' look, before shaking his head. "Yeah, mom picked me up a couple of those pills you was talkin' about. They really do help." He looked back to me and I furrowed my brows at the ignorant boy. He looked down, grabbing his bags.

"Well, I will see you in class then." I nodded towards the group before turning to Hermione. "Later."

"Later," her head bobbed, her cheeks blushing, but a small smile that was just for me graced her. I turned satisfied there would be no mistaking where Hermione stood here. She was under my protection for now and there was no foolish boy going to ruin that. I slammed the door of my car and headed home, but my thoughts were still with the young group on the docks.


	36. Thanks

"Hadn't realized so much had changed," Ron announced.

I crossed my arms over my chest walking along beside Luna, unsure what to make out of what had just happened. He'd used my first name at dinner, then with my friends, parked where everyone would notice, and he hadn't hesitated to touch me. It was a big jump from 'Miss Granger'.

"Neither had I and I've been here." Harry gave me a suspicious look, which I returned. Severus wasn't a bad guy, he hadn't had anything to do with Sirius Black's murder, but I'd yet to convince Harry of that fact. It seemed they thought more was going on than there was, but I still wasn't willing to admit it had been going on long enough that I knew because I had been with him that night. I wasn't trying to hide it, but I didn't want them thinking there was more going on than there was. Really it was none of their business, I knew the truth and they would just have to accept it.

"Oh, nothing has changed." Luna seemed oblivious to the boy's distress, "Hogwart's Island never really changes." She grinned at Neville and he just shook his head with a chuckle, unwilling to add his two cents about Professor Snape and me.

Ron scoffed, but refused to look at me. I couldn't figure out his problem either. One minute he was hugging me, smiling at me, and telling me how much he missed me, but now he could barely look at me. His skin was flushed, the normal pale a rosy hued pink and along with the look he wore, he seemed angry. Where did he get off being angry?

I nearly stopped as realization dawned on me. Ron had been flirty, he had seemed more interested, and Snape's actions had put a crimp in those attentions. Then was that the reason Snape had shown up so unexpectedly? He'd said he'd needed to talk and I had run out on him, leaving him to deal with those men by himself which wasn't fair….

"I've got to go," I claimed turning back toward the library.

"Yeah," Ron grunted. "Later."

"Have fun Hermione!" Luna's sweet voice rang out and I waved back at her. I didn't wait to see if the others would say anything, hurrying to my house. I didn't go in, but passed it at almost a run.

Privet Drive seemed much longer than it had this morning and by the time I finally reached the end I was panting with exhaustion, unused to the exertion I had used to get here. I slipped in the gate and rushed to the door before I lost my nerve. I knocked loudly, willing him to hurry up.

Professor Snape slung the door open, but before he could say anything I flung myself into his arms. I pressed my lips to his, surprised as he was that I'd actually done it. After a moment he eased into the gesture and wrapped his arms around me, as well as bending, so I wasn't stretching to reach him.

I pulled away for a second to whisper, "Thank you for dinner." His brows furrowed and I gave him another peck, "And thank you for last night." He didn't wait for me this time, pressing his lips to mine; he maneuvered my body against the door frame. His tongue seemed to tease and prod taking charge of the exchange, drawing my own to his in an intimate promenade that only the two of us knew. I finally had to catch my breath and pulled away, he let me go easily.

I backed up into the yard, "We'll talk tomorrow Severus?" He nodded, his brows still crinkled with a confused look upon his face. "Good night then." I smiled and turned, leaving the yard before he said anything.

Even though it was dark, passing through the woods didn't bother me as it had this morning. Instead, my thoughts were light and my senses in overdrive. I felt like taking on the world at the moment and nothing could take that feeling from me, nothing. I started giggling, he hadn't said a word.


	37. Declaration of War

The plump short woman walked beside me, her heels clicking through the hallway in an annoying rhythm. It made me want to tap her on the head with a book, a very big book, as if to say act right.

Charity Umbridge was acting as right as she normally did. She smiled beside me, nodding a greeting at everyone we passed, and dressed in her usual horridly pastel pinks. She was just like a rose, something everyone liked to look at, but thriving in pure manure.

I left the door to my office open, taking a seat before she could say anything. It was unnerving enough Dumbledore had agreed to let her make her inquiries, but the fact she had chosen to investigate me first said a lot in my opinion. She had insisted during the last monthly meeting that Professors had no business in a Council seat, having too close interactions with residents and students. She claimed it made us less impartial and felt other residents deserved a chance for more say in how 'our' island was run.

I leaned back with my arms over my chest as she took a seat in the metal chair across from me. I didn't know what irritated me worse: her voice, the brightly colored outfit, or the smirk upon her chubby face. She crossed her legs, pulling a notebook from her large tote.

"Professor Snape?" I cocked a brow as if I needed to answer that, she knew me better than over half the island. She knew me from Council as well as Voldemort's own ranks; this had to be another scheme.

She cleared her throat, "Alright then. I'd like to start by asking how you feel about your classes?"

"The same as I've felt about my classes since I took the job." She waited for me to say something else, but I doubted she had the patience I did.

Indeed I was right as she asked, "And how exactly is that?"

"I walk into the class with ignorant men and women; I walk out after doing my job and they've learned something." What did she expect me to say? I was biting my tongue not calling them ingrates as I usually did and she knew as well as I the exceedingly high test scores after passing my classes. You passed knowing something or you failed as idiotic as you started out. There was no in between.

"Okay…" She trailed off scribbling on her pad. "What of other Council members? Do you find you get along better with some rather than others?" The cheery expectant look on her face had me imagining leaning over the desk to slap it off.

We sat in silence and she cocked a brow finally reaching her limits. "No." I stared at her with the same blank look as we started with. This woman was nothing more than a pest put only on this planet to irritate me, of that I was convinced.

"Well!" She snorted indignantly. Did she really expect anything less from me? Had I avoided her enough that she didn't even know my feelings for being questioned? If so, I plan to avoid her much more in the future. She stood, sitting her notebook on my desk amidst my papers.

I didn't move, but my eyes followed her as she walked behind me to look out the window.

"What of the librarian?" I could hear the knowing smile without seeing her face. She thought she would get to me through Hermione. Idiot.

"From what I've seen and heard she runs the library with ease." I kept my voice monotone, so that she'd have no clue as to the thoughts of strangling her that were really racing around my head.

She walked back around, sitting again in her chair. Her bright brown eyes met mine and the smirk upon her face was almost the exact replica of that in her beast's form.

She leaned back, watching me closely. Not good Ms. Umbridge, you never let your enemy know you think you've got something.

"I've heard rumors that you're very close with Miss Ganger," she deliberately mispronounced the name as if that bore any relevance. We both knew whom she referred too.

"Indeed."

She tapped her pen against her pad, "Well, are these rumors true?"

"They are called rumors for a reason." I bit out, she looked ready to say something, but I leaned forward. After having her sit through my morning classes interrupting for the stupidest questions and now having her try to pry into my life, I was beyond finished. "It would better serve Hogwart's Island if you either went to the library to witness how it was run or talk to the students who frequent there the most often to find out how well it is run. I'm afraid I haven't much need to irritate the librarian while she's on duty." The implications and abruptness seemed to pierce Umbridge's thick hide. She stood, her lips pressed tightly together, and walked to the door.

"Perhaps I will. It seems someone with a clear head might need to." I listened as her heels clicked down the hallway, annoyed at the whole arrangement. It didn't do to attack as beasts, it seemed now we were attacking positions and reputations. Well, if there was a fight ahead, so be it. I had one thing Voldemort and his minions didn't have, I had something worth fighting for. With that I left my office to find Professor McGonagall.


	38. Caught in Dragon's Attention

Sweat poured in steady streams down my face and back. I wanted to sit and take a break, but Ms. Umbridge was still "testing" my knowledge of Hogwart's "small" library. I was lucky to have known which sections the books she had wanted so far were in. Of course, she asked about books nearly everyone was familiar with. She'd started with classics, then reference books, and now whatever seemed to pop into her head.

As I walked to put the book back in its place, I wanted to kick the legs of the chair out from under her. She'd seemed so sweet at first, but underneath that sweetness was a bitter slave master waiting to be unleashed, or at least I thought so as she kept me running.

I came back to the table standing beside her as she finished whatever note she'd deemed to write. She smiled up at me motioning to the seat across from her; at least she had some heart.

"Now, I'd like to ask you about your interactions with the patrons," she pouted her lips, looking away; almost deciding how to pose her new line of questions. "Do you have problems with any of the students? Do they require much of your assistance?"

I shrugged. "I've been lucky to get along with everyone so far. Some of my patrons need help finding certain books or information."

"Of course." Her smile seemed cold with her dull eyes and painted lips. "What of the professors? Do you tend to get along well with them?"

I bit my lip. "They've all been very welcoming."

"What of Dumbledore and Snape? Is there some special attach-?" She was interrupted as the library doors flew open. Professor McGonagall flew in with her hands in the air, her eyes wide, and a sour look upon her face.

"Charity Umbridge!" She stomped over to the table we sat at. "May I have a word with you?" Ms. Umbridge looked ready to reply, but McGonagall wasn't finished. "Alone?" Again, Ms. Umbridge couldn't form a reply as McGonagall snapped, "Outside!"

I was taken aback by the abrupt attitude from Professor McGonagall, but was thankful for her distracting Umbridge from her questions. Ms. Umbridge stood, gathering her large tote and notepad before following McGonagall out. Everyone that happened to be in the library watched the door in anticipation of a coming catfight. After several moments, a low chatter resumed and everyone went about their business.

I sat back and relaxed, happy Ms. Umbridge was out of my hair. She was starting to ask me of a special attachment between Snape and me, and what would I have said? There wasn't any laws I knew of that said there couldn't be, but then again he was a pretty important man here. Did they feel I was receiving special treatment? If I was receiving any, I wish they'd tell me.

**A/N: I have to thank Lily S. Potter. My wonderful new friend went through as beta and edited this chapter. Hopefully there will be no more grammar mishaps ;)**


	39. Outrageous Riddles

The beast in me reveled in the freedom of running through the woods. After Umbridge's questions and presence, the only way I could seem to ease my mind was to change and run wild. I stalked a deer through the woods in no hurry to capture it. It seemed after the relaxing night I had with Hermione I was starting to take pleasure in the simple chase.

A branch crackled not far away, causing me and the deer to take notice. I backed away, making a circle to come around and investigate the misplaced noise. Potter!

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood there, with nothing but a sword between them. How medieval. They wouldn't make it another hundred feet if there was anyone else prowling around…

"Harry, I don't think this is such a good idea," Ron muttered, for once showing a little of the brains that I had doubted.

"Shh, I want to see one." Harry crouched down, walking slowly as if that would cover his approach. "I've heard and read everything I can; now I just have to see one up close."

I heard something in the bushes close to Harry's other side and rose up to look. Tom Riddle was crouched down in the darkness, his form and scent easily picked out with my beast's senses. The glint in his eyes was bloodthirsty and I knew something had to be done.

I back stepped to the deer, pouncing out in front of it. I herded the deer toward the ignorant boys. It wasn't quiet or timid as it tried to bound away from me and danger. If it didn't scare the boys out of the Dark Woods I would rip its throat out! Ducking down, I watched as it stampeded at the boys. Potter wasn't stupid; he led Ron back out of the woods away from the danger and the deer. I was happy it had at least kept them at bay this night. I wasn't completely sure if the deer running from something had sent them on retreat, or the deer itself, but I accepted it gratefully as I followed not far behind. I had to make sure they got out.

The boys never heard it as the large body came out at Ron, pressing him into the ground. I moved forward, but was reluctant to reveal myself as long as Harry was armed, even with something as simple as a sword. Ron screamed pressing his arms at the mouth that snarled and snapped above his face. Riddle always was a tease. Harry didn't think, only reacted, raising my opinion several notches of the young man. Harry stepped up, plunging the sword into the werewolf's side. Riddle fell off with a howl of protest, his body twitching and lashing out, his futile attempts at trying to get a bite of the boys finally ending with a whimper.

I could smell his death; others would as well, drawing them out. Tonight was a full moon so it wasn't just Animagi wandering around; it was all the dark ones. I stepped back. We weren't far from Hermione's house. She'd be just as likely to be drawn as the rest of them and Harry wouldn't know it was her. He wouldn't realize whom he had killed until it was too late and if he was anything like his father, he wouldn't realize the difference in the cursed and the evil ones.

I raced to her house, changing as I hit her yard. I had to break the knob to her back door to get in, but hearing movement I knew she was here. I walked through the kitchen, going to the bedroom she'd shown me so long ago.

Hermione sat comfortably on the bed, her head raised at my entrance, and her eyes bright. The chains had held up well, but she'd held up even better. The nightstand on one side was overturned, but she hadn't destroyed anything. She just lay in the bed like an overgrown housedog. Amusement had to wait; I couldn't just leave her here. It was possible that Harry and Ron would come here as the closest place of safety.

I bent fumbling around the overturned nightstand until I found the key in one of the drawers. If I'd been willing to chance her being quiet, I'd really have liked to have seen how she managed to get the key after she'd turned back, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't place her in danger when I could prevent it.

I unlocked her, but she didn't move. I grabbed her ear, pulling her. She responded following me as we walked out the front door. A howl in the distance stopped her, but I reached around jerking her ear again.

"Come on!" I ordered. She turned her head down, and kept on my heels. I didn't change in case anyone spotted us walking down the road. I wasn't sure how I could explain walking beside a fully turned werewolf, but at least I had a chance to make them hesitate before attacking her. We made our way quickly down the road. She ignored everything else in favor of following me.

At my gate, I finally was able to breathe normally. I held it open, motioning her inside, and then letting her in the house. She wasn't as timid in this form; she darted up the steps, and I followed. She didn't go toward her room, instead turning to mine. I followed her down the hall and into my room. She jumped on my bed!

"Down," I ordered pointing at the floor. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. Annoyed, I moved in front of her, "No animals on my bed, now down!" She huffed, but didn't move. Outrageous woman!

**A/N: Again many thanks to Lily Potter for this Chapter as well!**


	40. A Tender Touch

**Warning: Mild Fluff. If it offends you or your too young please do me a favor and skip this chapter.**

I woke in bed, burying myself deeper into the silken comforter. Changing always seemed to leave me unfocused, but with a heady feeling of satisfaction. I stretched out ready to unlock my bonds, but realized I didn't have any. I sat up groggily realizing I wasn't in my bed, but that only took a backseat to the fact it was still dark outside.

The door to the room opened, making me scatter back to get under the covers. Professor Snape walked in carrying a mug, his eyes immediately finding mine.

"You shouldn't have changed back yet." The blunt statement didn't explain anything, so I just shrugged, pulling the covers up around my breast more tightly.

"It's not even morning yet." I wasn't sure if he was musing or talking to me so I stayed quiet while he moved to sit beside me in the bed. He handed me the warm mug and I drank greedily.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I went to bed early last night, I don't even remember changing."

He smiled, it made him look so much more relaxed I was amazed. "Yes, I could tell." He pulled the cup from me sitting it on the nearest table. "You kick like a mule by the way."

I scoffed, "It wasn't like I had control over it."

"Move," He ordered. I did, but the covers came with me. I felt too vulnerable sitting here naked while he was still fully dressed, but he didn't seem to mind as he scooted up against the headboard. "You did have control over where you slept and the next time I'd appreciate you at least picking another bed."

I snorted, "When I went to sleep I was cuffed to my own wall in my own bed."

"Yes, how things change." His normally arrogant tone was gone replaced by a milder teasing one. I reached over bravely grasping his hand in mine.

"What happened?" He responded to my worry and his face almost looked sad, but he pulled my hand up pressing his lips to it.

"I've been trying to tell you about hunters…" He sighed, "It never seemed the right moment and last night I had to get you somewhere safe. I knew they wouldn't dare come here, so I brought you here."

I nodded. I moved the pillows under me, trying to get comfortable. If he had hesitated to tell me then it couldn't be good.

"I believe the final battle is coming…" He didn't elaborate and looked away from me, his attention focused elsewhere and my heart went out to him. I reached over, brushing a long strand of dark hair back so I could see his face in the dim light. He leaned into my hand, with his guard down, he responded easily to the soft caress.

"So are the hunters the good guys?" I asked, trying to grasp what the situation was.

"If I said yes, would that make us the bad guys?" The simple question even left a bad taste in my mouth; it wasn't like I'd been bitten on purpose. As far as I was aware, I wasn't a bloodthirsty beast searching for innocent babes to sate me. No, we weren't bad guys, so that meant the hunters could go either way as well.

He distracted my thoughts as he slowly leaned over to me. His lips came only inches away from my own, our foreheads met, and we sat there watching each other in silence. He reached up burying his hand in my hair, holding me to him. I scooted closer, my heart quickening at being so close, my courage coming forward at finding him so defenseless. He always seemed so calm and in control, it was maddening and yet thrilling to see such a different side to the man.

I brought us closer, pressing my lips to his. There was passion, but it was not heady. Ours was more of a testing of each other, both timid, both shaky in our new found want. He pressed himself over me, pushing me down into the bed. As his tongue teased mine, I let my hands wonder through the buttons of his shirt to stroke the warmth of his chest. Something snapped inside him, I felt it as he grasped my hair tighter, pushed more insistently against my mouth, and in the way his body pressed me harder to the bed. I responded in kind, jerking at his shirt, my tongue demanding some control.

He groaned, pulling away to place kisses down my neck. My mind retreated as my instincts took over. Shaky hands, roaming mouths, and many moans later he was poised above me. Both of us naked and open to the other; nothing was hidden, nothing held back as we melded together in a dance as old as time.

It was the first time I'd ever dared be with a man, causing me several nervous pauses, but the way his hands shook as he touched me, the way he looked to me before moving any farther as if looking for permission made me think he hadn't much experience either. It wasn't the beautiful thing read about in romance novels, but it was truly soul bearing as we came together as one. It had been exciting, but it had also hurt and made me wonder if there was truly any enjoyment involved.

Afterwards, he moved away, but pulled me up against him, kissing the tears that had leaked from my eyes. It was well worth it I decided, to be this close to him, to be so exposed yet not taken advantage of. Just the look of tenderness on his face made it very worth it.

We lay there staring at each other, touching each other freely, neither of us saying anything because there was nothing to say. My eyelids grew heavier and even as I fought it sleep took hold of me, drawing me back into my own private dreams.

**AN: 1. Thank you again Lily for beta'ing this chapter! I can't say how much I appreciate it. 2. I figure I'll probably get blasted for this love scene, but this was her first time. Plus, Snape is a little emotional stunted. Any man that could hold on to unrequited love like he has is going to realize the step he's taking- to me. That's my opinion, but I understand if you don't share it. However, I promise better fluff later for those of you looking for it.**


	41. Dangerously Beautiful Thoughts

"Good Morning," she smiled over at me. I blinked several times, recalling the event that had taken place little more than hours ago. We'd actually been intimate? Yes, she'd let me kiss her, caress her…..

Waking up to that beautiful smile, to those lovely brown eyes made me want to try my luck again. No, it had hurt her earlier. Even if she hadn't protested, I'd seen the pained look upon her face. I wouldn't press her again for such. I wanted to say I didn't know why I had started it, but looking at the beautiful woman lying beside me I knew that would've only been a lie. I wanted her. I had wanted her the first time she'd admitted she didn't have the 'aptitude' for meteorology, the first time she'd held up for me against Potter. I'd wanted her since the first time she'd thought to challenge me, when she hadn't even known my name.

I reached over, brushing my hand over her bare shoulder. She looked down, the smile still in place, and grasped my hand. I watched her, waiting for her to say something about what had happened. She was quiet, unwilling to break the peaceful moment as much as I was.

The sun shone brightly into the room, and realizing this I jumped from the bed. I didn't have time to shower, it was already late.

"I have class this morning," I explained, grabbing an outfit from the closet and heading for the bathroom. As I dressed and readied myself I tried to remember everything that had happened. First, she'd changed back early. Second, she'd been sitting there with that lost look upon her face. Then I'd bent over and she'd kissed me…..

I went through the hallway, going toward the steps, and paused when I saw that Hermione hadn't moved. She looked uncomfortable, her brow furrowed in thought and her eyes glancing around while she bit her lip. I pulled my cape from the chair I'd set it in the night before.

"You can wear this," I held it up as she got out from the covers. She turned, letting me wrap it around her shoulders. "I have the car today, so it won't take long to get you home."

"Okay," She didn't look at me as we transcended the steps.

I stopped at the door, the cool breeze reminding me of her other need. "I'll have to go grab some socks, I forgot." I muttered.

She grabbed my arm, stopping me. "I'll be fine just going home."

I nodded, but led her to the car. We were both silent until I pulled in front of her house. It wasn't something I was familiar with. What did one say to a woman that had just allowed me to experience what we had?

"Thank you for taking care of me last night," she whispered, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I reached out, holding her steady as I returned the small attention. "I'll bring your cape and pajamas by later."

"I have another at the school," I murmured, still focused on her swollen lips. "I can live without them for a little while."

She grinned, getting out. I watched as she hurried through her yard into the house, her bare feet padding through the grass, the cape billowing around her naked legs. She was truly beautiful.

I had to flush my thoughts and get back on track. I pulled into my usual space, and making my way inside, I practically ran through the halls. The bell had already rung and as I walked into the class I realized I was last to arrive. Draco Malfoy sat at the front with a crooked grin on his face. I arched my brows at him and he looked away, but the look was still there.

During the course I came to several realizations: One, I'd never ever been late for a class in my life. Two, she was stealing away my thoughts. Three, she was a beautiful woman inside and out. Finally, I came to terms that she was dangerous. She was dangerous to both herself and me. She could be used to pull me to either side, she could be threatened for not choosing a side, she could be hunted down for the curse she had, and she could be hunted down for having a relationship with me.

I groaned, rubbing my aching temples. It drew several pairs of eyes my way, but a sharp look put them all back to whatever assignment I had just assigned. Good night! I couldn't even remember what we'd just went over! Hell, as long as I had been here I was teaching the same routine things it was nothing more than the same spill anyway….

I had never been so relieved to hear third bell in my life. I watched as all the students left, before heading to my office to find solace in the thought no one would bother me between those walls. If only I had walked a little bit faster I wouldn't have heard Lucius.

"Severus!" I turned abruptly, seeing him stand at the end of the hall. He strolled through as if he owned the place, his head held high so that people wouldn't mistake his position. "We need to talk."

I held my arms out indicating the empty hallway. The man was the closest thing to a friend I had, but at the moment I was unwilling to even let him in my private quarter.

He sneered at me, his eyes glancing over my body, "I can smell her!"

I nearly bellowed at him, "Watch your mouth pup!"

He took a step forward, entering my personal space. "You forget, friend," the way he snarled 'friend' had me wondering if he didn't harbor his own doubts of our relationship. "I'm no more pup than you yourself!" He hissed out. "Everyone is talking about how the great Professor Snape is being led around by his tally and I come here to inform you of the heinous gossip, only to find it's true!"

I stared the fair-haired man down; he had his own group of parishioners to preach to, and I was not one of them. He backed off, his hands coming up to straighten his suit jacket.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "It seems I'm unneeded here."

"Obviously," I bowed my head.

He started to turn, but stopped giving me a glare. "If I were you I'd be wondering exactly what the charismatic woman even saw in a depressed bitter Professor? Not that I'm trying to be cruel, but we both know there's always an ulterior motive and I'd hate to see you broken again."

I stifled under the implication this was the same as the situation with Lily. Hermione was nothing like Lily.

"You need to take a step back and clear your head. No, I'm not preaching to you, only offering your advice. For we all know we're always watched." He left without waiting for a reply, which I didn't have anyway.

I slammed the door of my office, throwing myself into my chair. My body seemed to turn of its own will and my eyes went straight to the library. What did she see in me? Was this all a ruse? She hadn't seemed the underhanded type, but was there something she was looking for that she thought I could give her? He was right it made no sense. I'd been able to lead a solitary life up until her, and what made her any different from the rest?

She wasn't like Lily. The more I learned about her, the more I observed her, the more I could pick out the differences. Lily had thought of me as nothing more than a friend, but after last night what exactly did Hermione see me as? Even sitting here by myself, she haunted me. Taking a sniff of myself I realized I did indeed have her scent all over me. I didn't feel nasty as Lucius had implied, no- I felt claimed. Sitting here by myself, smelling the scent of our lovemaking still lingering upon my body aroused me, made me wish she were beside me, and it made me miss the sound of her voice. She seemed to like talking to me; to like asking questions, she seemed to understand easier than others what I spoke of. She amused me with her innocent observations, her simple words, and her kind smiles. She was wonderful. Then what was she doing with me?

I had to get her from my head. I had to clear my thoughts. I had to stay away from her long enough to figure out what to do, how to protect her, and how to deal with her.

**AN: Special Thanks to Lily S. Potter for beta'ing this chapter. **


	42. Blood Counterparts

I hadn't heard from him, which wasn't entirely unexpected, but still it was unforeseen. I didn't want to approach him, since he'd only think I was pressuring him. I wouldn't do that; I wouldn't corner him into a relationship or into denying any feelings at all. I wanted him to come to me, I wanted him to admit feelings for me, and I wanted him to want me return what I felt for him.

Harry sat at a table quietly studying by himself. I hadn't seen him or Ron very often. To a point I'd been avoiding them; I didn't want to hear them telling me what I fool I was. Luna and Ginny had come by several times, but Luna never mentioned the unconventional relationship that I had found myself part in.

"Hermione?" Harry hissed.

"Need help?" I asked with a smile, taking a seat across from him. He looked around before looking back down at his book.

"Hermione, I gotta tell you something," he said solemnly. I nodded for him to proceed, but he seemed to have to take several breaths before he could even look at me again. "Hermione, I know it's crazy, I know you're going to think I'm out of my head, but I have to warn you."

I grasped Harry's hand, "Harry, you're my friend, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you." I whispered the last part, unsure what it was that had him so upset.

"Look Hermione, the full moon is coming again and things aren't like they should be here. You probably won't believe me, but I swear it's true." I bit my lip, afraid to guess what he was going to tell me. Surely he couldn't know. "Hermione, there are werewolves here," he whispered intently.

I didn't say anything, unsure what to say. I had guessed he knew, but should I tell him my secret now? Should I tell him I had been cursed and Professor Snape was the one who helped me deal with it?

"You gotta believe me Hermione! I've seen them behind your house, at the time I wasn't sure what they were, but I saw a pair behind your house before in the woods!"

I shushed him, unwilling to share the information with anyone else that happened to be around. "I believe you Harry."

He looked relieved, sitting back in his seat, running both hands through his hair. "Good, I wasn't sure how to convince you, but you're not stupid- you've probably noticed the strange things before I ever had a clue."

I grinned, "Something like that. You said you saw a pair behind my house?"

"Yeah, they were running around behind there one night, I wasn't sure what it was at the time though. I mean seriously I'd never thought and then bam they're real! They're real and I'm a hunter, and-"

"What?" I shrieked, upset with the possibility that Harry might be a killer without realizing it. Wouldn't that be a foul play? To have my friend Harry Potter put me down after forcibly changing.

"Yeah, something about when the first werewolf was created so was his counterpart. Well, I'm descended from one of the first hunters. Hermione, it's in my blood to fight these monsters."

My mouth moved, but no sounds came out. "Are you sure they're all monsters? I mean from what I know if someone is bitten then they're turned. It isn't like the person has much of a choice about it."

He leaned forward, his eyes hardened, his tone serious. "They killed my parents, it may not be their fault, but that doesn't change the fact they are cold blooded killers."

**AN: I simply cannot express the gratitude I have for Lily S. Potter enough! She's very patient with me on my comma usage and my (I'm not sure what they're called) connecter words- and, since, because, or... She's been a great beta!**


	43. Beastly Intrusion

The chains were tight around my wrists and ankles. I sat up on the bed, waiting pretty much for the change to take me. I didn't expect Professor Snape to come through again, and I didn't want Harry to accidently catch me changed; so I had claimed a headache to all that happened to be around today. It hadn't been hard to pretend I didn't want to talk to anyone or that my body hurt. It hadn't been hard at all when I stopped to consider Snape hadn't even stopped by to check on me.

It hurt to think he'd used me as I was available. It hurt to think he might be the bitter spiteful man that people claimed. Overall it hurt more than anything else that he had not even given me the respect enough to let me know there would be nothing between us. I guess he thought I would assume or even realize that fact on my own. I mean it wasn't like he'd made any promises or even implied there would be anything else.

I felt the change slowly taking me, the beast as depressed as myself, making it more of a gradual change than usual. My thoughts drifted as the beast's own thoughts took over.

_Something wrong. Can't settle down, can't lay still. Inside aches. Something off. Smell? Smell something off? _Something crashed through the kitchen. The beast raised its head with a snarl, its body already prepared for a fight. Instinct took over as the other wolf crept through the hall way peeking its head into the small bedroom. Growls and sharp barks were exchanged. Hermione's beast lunged forward, the chains snapping her back as she reached their length throwing her to the floor in a heap. She rose, still snapping, but the other wolf had found the weakness.

There was nothing Hermione's beast could do as the other wolf snapped at her feet, lashing out at her nose, catching her ear. Hermione's beast backed up trying to lure the other beast into her circle, but the wolf was too wise as she snarled and teased. Hermione's beast was left with no choice except to tolerate the harsh intrusion. It was an animalistic insult being dealt for the other wolf to trespass on another's property, but even graver was the insult of the cruel treatment she was serving Hermione.

**AN: Due to this being a very small chapter, I didn't send it to beta. As soon as she finishes the next it will be posted and it's very much longer than this one. Thanks to those still enjoying the story and many thanks to those that have deemed it worthy enough to review.**


	44. Patronus

I sat in my living room. My thoughts troubled, my heart aching, and my body unwilling to even channel the beast. Voldemort would surely have something to say about me not running with the others tonight, especially forgiving me as easily last full moon as he had. I couldn't find the strength to even care. It could be no worse than the pain that had increased every day since I'd made the decision to cut myself from Hermione's life. I hadn't meant for it to be so permanent, yet every day that passed it seemed harder to approach her. Even with her not around, I couldn't find an answer to our predicament. I didn't know how to protect her, I didn't know how I would protect her from the evil that threatened Hogwart's entire island, and I didn't know how to make up to her the fact I had left her thinking there was nothing between us. The only positive thing I knew was there could be everything between us if she wished it. I wanted her now more than ever; I missed her more every minute, every day. It was a harsh realization after keeping her at arm's length; it would be amazing if she ever even spoke to me again.

I groaned, throwing my head back in my chair. My eyes wondered outside through the night, staring at the moon, trying to discern its secrets. It teased and toyed with my head. It had always seemed to be a symbol of the freeing escape of normal confines my humanity held me in. Now it was just a painful reminder of the moon of the past month, a startling representation that celebrated the intimacy which I had been involved, and a morbid witness to the betrayal I had caused such an enchanting creature.

I stood up, unable to sit in the lonesome house any longer, I walked out my back doors to stand among my garden. My garden? To me it had been a science experiment, a way to see which plants would survive and thrive in the island's unsteady environment. To Hermione and even her beast it had been a garden, a playground of scents and sight. What had once been a calming place to sit back and study was now just another sign of the missing piece to my life. I stood looking at the spot we had woken the morning after playing together wild and unleashed. The spot where I had witnessed what a beautiful woman she was, having already known her kind personality, her challenging demeanor, it had been a shock and a treat to realize that one could be perfect in so many ways.

Perfect? I laughed under my breath. She stumbled over her words, even rambled when she was nervous. She was hardly the most graceful woman I'd ever come across, and she'd rather be surrounded by her books than anything else. With a mind like hers, she'd chosen the simple path of a librarian, hardly the smartest choice in the world, but chose the path that would make her happy. Yet to me, she was as close to perfection as one could possibly ever hope to be.

At the moment, she probably lay curled in her covers. Her beastly form retaining some of the innocence that made Hermione what she was. She was clever, sweet, challenging, yet nonthreatening; she was the greatest conundrum to ever cross my path.

I stretched my arms above my head, rethinking my choice of avoiding the pack tonight. I listened to the night, waiting for the bays to indicate they were on the hunt, that they were running wild, yet I heard nothing. That's odd; the werewolves, especially, were very eager when they had their chance to run for the month. I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit.

Scattering, I hit the ground with four feet at a dead run. Nothing could stop my beast as I made my way once again to check on the female who seemed to always find herself in trouble. It amazed me how one so introverted could find oneself in so much controversy. Yet, my greatest fear was not that they were after her, but they were using her to get to me. It had been a bane to many existences that they could not find my weak link, and now I'd stupidly made it clear she was it.

Coming up at the back of her house, I didn't have to pause, already finding the back door smashed in. I skidded along the kitchen tiles as I turned for the bedroom, already smelling the intruder. My anger consumed me as I came upon the scene. It would haunt me for the rest of my days.

Hermione was chained and struggling against the bed as the other wolf bit and snapped at whatever she could get close to without Hermione able to reach her. It was a cruel taunt, a relentless torture to the contained Hermione, because if the wolf had wanted her dead, Hermione would not be breathing. The wolf looked at me through its shining yellow eyes; even upon its grotesque face I could read the satisfaction that I was witnessing this sadistic wickedness.

Hermione whimpered low in her throat, finally catching a glimpse of me. That was all it took for the rage to overwhelm my common sense. I was on the wolf instantly, going for her throat, ripping and shredding the one who dared touch what was mine! The wolf never had a chance; I'd honed my skills far too long for there to be any real threat from anyone but Voldemort. Once I realized she'd taken her last breath and the smell of death was starting to occupy the air, I released her.

I changed quickly, looking through the destroyed pieces of furniture and blankets to find the nightstand pushed to the far corner. With relief I brought the key over, releasing Hermione from her chains, but then I was able to assess the damage. Her body and legs were riddled with bloody bites, her face and body were covered with blood where claws had shredded her fur, and her brown eyes were dull as she bent her head before me. She looked so lost, so filled with despair that I wanted to get down on my knees and wrap her in my arms. She wasn't as evil as the rest, she didn't deserve such mistreatment.

I scratched her ears in a manner she'd taken to the last time I'd been with her beast. She pushed against my legs, as if recognizing the threat was over, and letting me know. I looked back to see who had dared inflict such damage to me and groaned aloud. One of Voldemort's best, a Death Eater, Charity Umbridge lay naked and torn on Hermione's bedroom floor. There would be no hiding it this time, the consequences would be more gruesome than any had ever witnessed. She was not one to be taken lightly, but I had torn through her as easily as I had Quirrell. If it hadn't already been declared, the war was on now. There was no turning back from this, I had crossed his line and now we'd either fight back or we'd pay. Knowing Voldemort as I did, we would pay dearly.

"Come on." I said softly, pushing at her head. She walked beside me out the door. I didn't try to hide that we were together, I didn't change, I was walking stiffly in a trance. It seemed like some vague dream that was turning into a nightmare. Hermione wasn't playful; she limped beside me with her head down, her spirit broken.

We made it to Slytherin Street and I led her to the only person that would be strong enough to help her, the only person Voldemort didn't go after one on one, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Hermione leaned up against me as I beat on the door. He'd be up; he always was on the night of the full moon, always waiting for some bad news where Voldemort struck once again.

Pushing Hermione out of the doorway, I beat on the door. I didn't stop until it was opened, revealing a tired, but dressed Professor Dumbledore.

"Severus! What's happened?" He was surprised to see me, but fear of something bad enough to bring me here quickly lit his face.

"You have to protect her." I said evenly. I hadn't asked anything of him until now, but I had provided him with the eyes and ears to protect these people for years. It was the least he could do and I intended to call in his debt.

"I take it you're speaking of Miss Granger," he sighed. "Come in, we'll discuss the issue."

I nodded, "Come Hermione." I motioned her into the light of the door, Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"You don't intend to bring her in here?" his voice rose between fear and indignation.

"I have every intention." I held my head higher, "Where I go, she goes."

He stared in disbelief before shaking his head and disappearing back into his house. I followed, leading Hermione slowly through to his den. His was lit up much better than my own office, but his was just as crowded with books and papers. I took a seat away from the window without further invitation and Hermione slumped down at my feet.

"She's very…" He paused watching her, looking for a word. "She seems very benignant, isn't she?"

I tilted my head, "Something like that. She was attacked tonight."

Moving to the door, he nodded. "Dolby, please bring a tray of leftovers from the kitchen!" Having called his old servant, he moved back to his desk to take a seat. His eyes never left Hermione, they were full of wonder or distrust, and I couldn't distinguish the look.

Dolby walked in carrying a tray laden with different foods. The scrawny old man looked down at my feet in terror. He didn't care much for me anyway, but apparently the werewolf was enough to make the old man stop. He'd been with Dumbledore since before I could remember and I knew he was his most trusted friend and servant, giving me all the more reason to trust him, but his preoccupation with Hermione made me want to slap the man.

"Sir?" His voice shook as well as the tray he held.

"Just hand it to Severus, my friend." Dumbledore had his chin in his hand, completely scrutinizing the whole scene. I held my hand out taking the tray from Dolby. Dolby didn't bid farewell, but made his escape back through the door.

I placed the tray at her nose. She sniffed it curiously, her brown eyes looking at me for direction. "Eat." I ordered, turning my attention back to Dumbledore.

"Astonishing!" he smiled watching her as she lapped up the food. "I've never seen one so submissive before. It's almost as if she's tamed."

I snorted at the descriptions; Hermione was anything but tamed when it mattered. "You have to help her."

He turned to me grimly, "You know I don't know how to change them back, why if I…."

I interrupted sharply, "That's not what I'm asking! I want you to protect her, keep her here. At her home she's too easy to get to, that's where they keep attacking."

He shook his head sadly. "I can't keep her here. They'd come here if they thought she was taking my side. While I'm at the college she would be at anyone that could make it through the gate's mercy."

I growled, "They attack at night, so not being around during the day would be of no consequence."

He nodded, his eyes looking to the side, focusing on something else. He tapped a finger against the desk several times, "I know who could protect her! I'll take her to Moody's, he and Nymphadora would be able to defend her if it came to that."

I shook my head, "No! They're nothing more than hunters, they'd think she was like the rest and use anything that looked like aggression to have reason to kill her! This is your fight!"

He shook his head, "It's all of our fight."

"No, you've sent me among them; you've had me spy for you! You owe me!" I shouted, rising from my seat in frustration. Stepping over Hermione I closed the distance between Dumbledore and myself. "Have you ever considered that you ask too much? That you take too much? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore? That I never did?"

He braced himself on the desk, "You were all we had. Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I can't do this Severus. I can't take her in. It would put too much at risk."

I shook with fury, backing down only when I felt her beside me. She was picking up my anger and the look she sent Dumbledore resembled the same she'd worn while looking over the food. It was a stark realization that I had that much influence over her, how I didn't know, but she was backing me up whichever way I decided to go.

Looking down at her, I couldn't remember my anger. I was merely filled with dread and a deep acceptance. "I hope you can live with the consequences Dumbledore." I muttered. Hermione moved with me as I made my way to through the halls to the front door.

He stopped me before I could step out, "The consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed. We can only hope for the best."

"Very well," I turned back toward him, "No one finds out about this. Never- never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear… especially if it was Potter's son that found out, it would…." I trailed off unable to finish the thought aloud.

He nodded. I turned, leaving without another word. With Hermione by my side I headed back to my home, ready to be in the security of my own walls.

**AN: Thanks again Lily. for beta'ing this chapter!**


	45. Glorious Release

**Warning: Fluff**

Heat flooded my insides, I reached out, burying my hands in softness, and I couldn't control my body as it searched for the warmth that felt so close. I felt him pull away and finally opened my eyes to see Severus staring at me. He smiled down at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked sad; I ran both my hands through his long dark hair. I wasn't sure what had brought this on, but I didn't want him to walk away again; I was prepared to do what I had to if it kept him beside me.

I leaned up to press my lips to his, and he eased is body back over mine. There was desperation to him, as he demanded my mouth to keep up with his, as his hands clutched me, and the way he rolled to pull me even tighter to him. I pulled away, running my hand over his cheek. I wanted him to slow down, but wouldn't voice it in fear he'd go back to avoiding me.

"Hermione," he breathed, softly pressing his lips to my jaw. His kisses trailed down my neck and I couldn't control myself as I thrashed my legs trying to get even closer.

"Yes, Severus." That seemed to be the go ahead as he reached up, gently clasping my breasts, his mouth teasing them with soft kisses before moving lower. "Severus?" I questioned. I had a clue what he was going to do, but wasn't entirely comfortable.

"Do you want me?" he asked, his dark eyes looking up at me. I nodded, especially seeing the raw need of his naked body. I wouldn't deny that I wanted him, I wanted him in the most basic of ways between a man and a woman, but I also wanted him as more.

His lips trailed down to my most intimate spot, I started to pull away in shock, but his hands came up around my legs to hold me in place. I lay there trying to fight it as his tongue sent sharp thrills through my blood. He, who had been so nervous and shy last time, took control, demanding my response. I grasped his hair as pleasure started coursing through me in sharp vibrations. My body arched up unable to stay still through his sweet torment.

"Severus," I pleaded as it subsided. He pulled away and moved up over me. He entered me slowly, never taking his eyes from mine as he lodged himself fully inside me. I started biting my lip to hold back a moan, clawing at his shoulders for him to continue, and wrapping my legs around his hips to bring us closer. He ignored my responses and moved slowly withdrawing and entering me until the point I felt I would shatter. Finally I did; my body bucked and rocked against him and I'd never felt as glorious as I did lying beneath him at that moment.

"Severus, please," I begged as he held himself still. He pulled away and I sat up to pull him back. He would have none of it as he flipped me over. Rising on all fours, I felt him prod me from behind finally finding my sweet warmth again.

It was yet another side of the man, as he held me against him, pounding at me in pure unleashed lust. I moaned, trying to hold myself as he took me in the most basic of ways. I felt my pleasure building again, clawing the sheets as it finally took me to the point of pure lust filled oblivion. It barely pierced my mind as he started breaking rhythm and released his own pleasure inside me. We fell to the bed, gently shaking in aftershocks. He didn't move nor did he pull himself out, he just held me against him. His warm breath was still ragged and deep in my ear, teasing my inflamed skin.

He pulled away, but pulled me up tight against him again. I felt his hand as he reached up, brushing back my hair, his lips pressed to the nape of my neck, and I basked in his attentions. A lazy, satiated feeling kept me still and enjoying his simple affections. He didn't stop; he lavished my body with his soft touches and warm kisses. There was no more lust in his dark eyes, only curiosity and an appreciation as he studied me.

Even in the beautiful moment, thoughts of Lily plagued my mind. As I turned to meet his eyes I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of her. It was petty of me since he was here with me now, but I had never had a man like him and was afraid he thought of me as something less than what I was. If he cared about her as I'd been led to believe, could he ever come to care for me?

I grasped his hand, stopping his explorations. "Tell me about her Severus."

His mouth turned into a grim line and he fell back into that blasé look he seemed to control so well. It was a totally different man that lay beside me as he pulled away in mind and body.

"What exactly would you like to know?" At least he was willing to answer questions, but I wasn't sure what he would think if I actually pried. Yet how could I not?

"Did you love her?" He tilted his head, then moved to sit up on the side of the bed. He pulled the sheet into his lap and braced his elbows on his legs. I scooted over beside him, carefully covering my body now that he seemed so withdrawn.

"Yes, very much." My heart broke, it seemed any thoughts of a future vanished, and I wanted to hide and cry.

"Oh." I pulled the sheet farther up my chest, ready to make my get away. I didn't want to be just an available lover whenever he felt the urge. No, I was better than that.

He didn't look at me, but at least the mask fell. His eyes glimmered and the grim lines around his mouth just accented his deep frown; it gave me hope that he was still willing to be so open with his feelings.

"She was my only friend," he started. He took a deep breath, "We grew up together. She was friends with everyone…." I could easily tell it was hard for him to talk about, and I couldn't get over how deeply touched I felt as he tried to share with me.

Taking pity, I touched his shoulder, "You don't have to say anything else."

He glanced at me. "You need to know." He gripped his knees, sitting up straight, and his eyes focused straight ahead as he continued. "We went to school overseas, we came here together to attend college. She liked science as I did. Sometimes I had to tutor her so she could keep up, but she was never a bother. She was too kind; she saw the good in people, even when they couldn't see it themselves."

I rubbed his shoulder, debating whether it was better for him to get it out or if it was cruel to make him relive such troubled memories. "I didn't have a great family; my mother's family the Princes, they at least wrote me every once in a while. Before I'd met Lily I'd dreamed of running away to them…"

"What about your mother?" I realized too late he might figure out I'd been talking about him, but he was too distracted in his own misery.

"She was a good woman, but she wasn't strong. She never went against my father, he wasn't much." He looked over at me, "Lily made me feel like I was worth something. I truly loved her." I nodded, unable to be jealous when I could see the sadness written all over him. "She broke my heart when she married, and I turned away from her. I should have forgiven her, but I didn't." He pulled me against him, "I was the only one that knew she'd been cursed, I was the one that brought her here, and I was the reason she died."

"No!" I couldn't see his face, but his tense body told me how much this still troubled him.

"I didn't like her husband; I hated him. He was an ignorant swine. He relied on everyone else to pass through classes and never had to work for anything. Everything seemed to be handed to him and he looked down on anyone that wasn't able to live as he did." I stroked his chest, my heart breaking for him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "She loved him though; she even gave him a son. Voldemort realized he was what we call a 'hunter' and wanted to know where to find him. I'd hated him for years, so I told him." He slouched down around me, "I realized Lily would never forgive me, so I told her what I had done. She tried to convince him to stay home, but he wouldn't hear of it. He thought he could defeat Voldemort once and for all. She had hid her change all those years, but that night she thought that was the only way to save him. She brought me her son, making me promise I would look out for the boy if she never returned, to protect him. I could never say no to her, and that night was no different. I found out later she'd changed and went after Voldemort herself. James, her husband, he just saw two werewolves. He's the one who killed her; in turn, Voldemort was able to kill him… There was nothing I could do. It was my every bit my fault…"

He held me against him. The way his body shook against me, I knew he was releasing his own tears. I let him hold me, stroking him, holding him in return, and trying to my best to console him.

Finally able to get his emotions under control, he pulled away. I looked up to see his tear stained cheeks, his swollen eyes, and wanted to take his pain away, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He bent pressing his lips to mine.

"I will not stand by as it happens again," he stated.

"It won't, I'm here. I'll help you." A grim smile appeared, but he pressed his lips to mine again.

He got up and I watched as he dressed, this time staying in the room with me. "I know you don't remember, but we've got a body to hide this weekend." The backhand comment threw me off.

"What?" I stood up, moving in front of him, completely forgetting my nakedness. "Did I kill someone? Oh goodness, please tell me I didn't!"

His bushy brow rose as his eyes coolly assessed my body "No, I did."

I didn't feel any relief with his statement, but he went to his closet ignoring me. "Who was it?"

"Umbridge," he shrugged it off, pulling a shirt from out to throw at me. "Put that on and you can borrow my cape again until we get to your house."

I just stared- he had killed that woman? She was several things, but had she deserved to be dead?

"Get dressed; we'll have to throw her in the ocean before anyone sees." He moved to walk out of the room.

"Where's the body?" I twisted his shirt in my hands.

He glanced back, "Your house."

**AN: I must yet again to thank my wonderful beta Lily. for this chapter. **


	46. Traitorous Retorts

He wanted to take me out again! My nerves were getting to me as I tried to clean my house up; I'd told him to go home and get some sleep when he'd offered to help. He'd been opposed of course, but I'd explained we'd be together again tonight. Of course, he'd been quiet as usual, but after teasing him he needed to rest up for me, he'd been smiling as he'd given in to my request. He'd even held me before he'd left. It seemed the day wasn't moving fast enough, but then again there was enough work to keep me busy for a week.

We'd spent the morning disposing of Umbridge's body in the same way we had Quirrell's. I felt dirty doing it, but he'd went off on some spill about salt not mixing with our kind taking my mind off it as we actually tossed her into the water. I'd have to look it up since he'd used unfamiliar words, and I just didn't have the heart to question him. No, my heart was fighting its own battle.

I liked him, very much so, but he was so standoffish, so quiet, and I couldn't tell what he was actually thinking about us. I knew I made him happy at times, but there were others when I would just glance at him and catch him staring at me with a look I could almost identify as fear. He wouldn't tell me what occupied his thoughts at those times, but there was something niggling around in there that had him worried, which worried me.

He'd helped me get the bedroom furniture to rights, but the wood of the bed and dresser were badly damaged. The nightstand had been spared, but my comforter was as shredded as my back door, offering little hope of ever repairing. I'd cleaned the kitchen, but now dealt with scrubbing blood from my bedroom carpet. It wasn't just her blood either; there were many stains around the bed. He didn't elaborate on what happened last night, and I only had some bruises so I didn't give him the third degree either.

As I uselessly scrubbed the floor, my mind was so distracted I never heard the front door. I didn't hear the door, nor did I hear Harry's voice, but I did hear him catch his breath.

"Harry!" I jumped from the floor unable to come up with a reason for the dark stains covering my floor or my splintered back door, barely hanging from a hinge. He took a step back from me and I held my hands up. "Harry, I can explain this…"

"Of course, this is just a normal thing now, isn't it, Hermione!" His voice was shrill.

"Let's just go to the kitchen and I'll fix us some tea. Then we can talk," I offered, trying to take another step closer to him. He held his hands up and I stopped, but he did nod. He backed away, never taking his eyes from me. He even followed me into the kitchen, his distrust obvious and hurtful at this point.

We sat across from each other, finally able to drink the hot tea, but still neither of us knew what to say. He was barely holding back from accusing me of something unlawful and I was trying to find a decent way to put it.

"I was attacked last night," I finally stumbled upon a version of the truth I could actually tell him.

"A werewolf?" He nodded answering his own question, "I tried to tell you they were real!" He smacked his hands on the table, already working himself up.

"Harry, I already knew…" I trailed off, unsure exactly how much I should tell him.

"Please, even I had some doubts until last month," he waved a hand in the air. "Ron and I were attacked last month, the thing was huge, it had teeth like a- Wait, how is it you already knew?"

I shrugged, "Not all werewolves are bad Harry…"

"Yes, they are! They're evil creatures that even God doesn't allow to come out during the light of day!" he shouted across the table at me.

I sipped my tea, waiting for him to calm his breaths before I continued. "Some are able, they are called Animagi. Others are turned and have no choice, but it doesn't make them evil."

He laughed harshly at that, "Yes, they're so sweet and cuddly. That's why they killed my mother! My father!"

"Werewolves didn't kill your mother!" It slipped! One minute his yelling was pounding away at my eardrums and the next I had slipped! Oh please no!

He settled down, not a muscle moving as he watched me. "What do you know about it? What have you been hiding Hermione?"

I shook my head, "I just know things. I didn't mean to say that Harry, I really-"

"No, please continue, I'm getting really tired of getting lies and half stories. Please enlighten me how my parents died." He shook, but didn't raise a hand.

"I was bitten not long ago Harry," I mumbled. "I don't think I'm evil, I haven't killed anyone…"

"Of course, and the bloody mess in your room is nothing more than a juice stain, right?" He didn't believe me. In fact he was jumping to the worst conclusions, I could see the horror and anger clearly in his eyes.

"Another wolf came in here. I was chained," I looked away from him unable to flat out lie. "I was chained and in the end she died."

He snorted, "Of course you're not evil though."

I rolled my eyes, getting up to pour myself another cup of tea. "Why didn't you tell me of the one you met last month Harry?"

He slammed his fist into the table, "This is Snape's fault, isn't it?"

I twisted around, shaking my head. "No! None of this is!"

He was nodding with a grim smile, "I wondered why you would have anything to do with that snake! How come you never told us?" His voice lowered, he had gone from anger to pity within seconds. "Ron really liked you and I'm sure between Ron, me, Luna, even Neville, we could have found some way to protect you from him. We still can, you can come stay with Ron and me. We'll go-"

"Harry!" I snapped, gaining his attention again. "It's not like that. He's not like that!"

"You're wrong Hermione," he said stiffly. "He's got something to do with this, he's got his hands into enough dealings around here that he has to."

He rose to leave, but I lay my hand on his shoulder stopping him before he left the kitchen. "He's not like that Harry; you've got to believe me."

Harry removed my hand, dropping it in the air. "And you've got to trust me."

"Just like you trusted me last month?" I retorted.

He stomped out of the house and I fell to the couch cushions with tears. It seemed one thing would go right, just to have another plunge into the depths of no return. I had to tell Snape, but after losing Harry's friendship what would I lose with Severus?

**AN: Wonderful Lily. has beta'ed another chapter today! Thank you yet again!**


	47. Trouble

I sifted through the important papers, tossing the weak ones away without another glance. Someone wanted to build here, another was having problems with his neighbor's dog, and there was actually a woman that wanted to get permission to have a pigsty in her yard. The council meeting had been called off with no word from Ms. Umbridge. Good luck, that tongue was ate away with brine by this point, there'd be no sharp tongue, sweetly put meddling from it.

I admitted it was a first to leave my work for a later date, but I had something more important waiting: Hermione would be ready anytime. I'd looked forward to seeing her again all day; I'd even made up a cleaning solution for her small carpet problem. She'd wanted me to get some sleep, but sleep was the furthest thing from my mind. I could sleep when I died, at the moment I had too much to plan for, too much to do, and too many feelings for the simple lady to be hindered with such.

I moved quickly out the hall; there was no reason to dawdle and have Dumbledore begging my company. I'd seen several cautionary glances my way when Ms. Umbridge was discussed, he had his suspicions where she'd went. To hell with the crazy bat, she was dead and I was alive.

"Professor Snape it be!" I stopped, turning on my heel to face Alastor Moody's pale crooked face. "Ah've been lookin' fer you."

"Surely not," I sneered. The man was covered in the sickening smell of gun oil and silver; did he really believe to hide his true nature from the dark ones? He'd been upon our island years ago, losing his leg to Professor Quirrel. The idiot had cut it off rather than become one he hunted. Some might respect his moral perseverance, but I thought he was a loon.

"Oh, yessir, yessir," he eyed me over, almost as if trying to size me up. I stood still, my brows pinched with irritation. "Nice lil' girlfriend you've gotten yerself."

It took every bit of my stubbornness to hide my reaction to this vile cretin even referring to the sweet soul who waited for me. I gritted my teeth as he stood watching.

"You and her ain't natural," he snarled out, his true colors finally shining through. "Ah know what I see a pair of weirdos!" Even though his words were softly spoken, I stepped forward more than ready to tear his filthy tongue out.

"You are nothing more than a crazy old fool! You spout accusations that you know nothing about! The fact you dare-" I didn't finish as he reached for the inside of his coat.

"Ah dare nothing! Ye be nothing more than a coward!" He had a crazed look in his eye making me realize where we were. It would do no one any good if I fought a hunter in the middle of Hogwart's Island's Courthouse, only make those blissfully ignorant fully aware of the very secret nature of the island which they lived upon.

"I recommend you take your concerns of me or Miss Granger to Professor Dumbledore… I'm sure he'll take a certain pleasure in your strange tales," I said offhandedly, turning to depart the villain's company.

"Dumledore, huh?"

"Yes, I trust the man to see to it you are… put in your rightful place among us." He stumbled along behind me, eager to pry some detail or reaction from me.

"Ah, but do he trust you?" he snickered.

"You'll find Professor Dumbledore values our mutual trust," I stressed mutual, just ready to put his snide attitude to someone, anyone, else.

"Course Dumbledore trusts ya. He's be trusting man, don't he? Believes in second chances. But me- ah say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that'll never come off." The man was breathing hard as I finally reached the front door.

I turned to watch him as I stepped backwards outside. "Indeed," I grinned cruelly finally extinguishing the man's patience.

Starting my car, I leaned my head to the wheel. It seemed I now had Hermione's friends in danger of finding out her secret, Voldemort wanting to draft her into his immoral ranks, and now hunters eyeing her as their next prized trophy. The woman was the definition of trouble.

**AN: Thank you Lily S Potter for beta'ing this chapter!**


	48. Sifting Smoke

At least tonight I felt somewhat equal to the man across from me. It was no surprise his black ensemble, but the black dress with red highlights I wore was completely new. I'd splurged after Harry left, desperate for something to distract me until time for the coming moment of truth. I wasn't sure if he could forgive my traitorous tongue, but the admiration in his eyes when I'd opened the door had been well worth the effort of finding the dress.

He hadn't said much since he'd picked me up, but I hadn't thought much about it since I was trying to find the best way to admit what I had done.

"You have the unique smell of freshly mowed grass and new parchment tonight…" He smiled at me, his eyes intent on mine. "I take it you didn't clean as much as you intended?"

I looked away, "No, I had something bothering me. I went to the library and walking… I have to tell you something I did…"

"Oh, and what exactly did you study at the library?" His question distracted me from the topic I intended to bring up, but I was thankful for the deferment.

"When in doubt go to the library," I offered with a shy smile. "I looked up the meaning of Severus Snape out of curiosity."

"And?"

"Severus means stern pretty much, but Snape can be looked at as English origin or even Norse. In Enlish your name means to snub and rebuke, which kind of fits the way you treat some people." He arched a brow and I blushed looking at the napkin in my hands. From the moment we'd been seated I'd been wringing it in anticipation of when I'd have to tell him what I had done. "In Norse though, it means outrage."

He leaned over, grasping my hands, as he spoke. "It also means to disgrace and dishonor."

"Well, that doesn't fit!" I practically hissed.

He laughed, "Of course, but furious lover fits Hermione perfectly."

"It does not mean that! It's a derivative of Hermes." I couldn't stop the heat flaming my face at this point, "And you'd be the only one to know if the description was apt or not."

There was no smile, but a serious gleam to his dark eyes. "Indeed it does."

"You have many secrets Severus," I mused. He bowed his head with a slight smile, but didn't deny the observation.

"And what was bothering you so much that you had to embed your nose into the origins of my name?" I pulled away from him, but met his eyes, ready for his judgment.

"I said something I shouldn't have…" I paused, debating on blurting it out or not.

"Oh and what would that be?" In an instinctual response, his face blanked, giving me no clue to his thoughts or feelings.

"I told Harry his mother was not killed by… Well, you know." I could not look at him, could not apologize, nor could I see this turning out at all good. "I also told him what I was."

Dinner arrived, but neither of us moved. I could not look at him and he didn't say anything to me. Finally, after many patrons came and went around us, he rose.

"Come." I followed him out. His stride was long and hurried; my own, small and reluctant. I wanted to take it all back, to beg his forgiveness, but I didn't deserve it. Sitting in the confines of his car in the darkness I finally made myself look at him.

"Did you always wish to be a librarian, Miss Granger?" The question so out of place, so shocking in the quiet had me answering honestly.

"No, I had wished to own my own book store. I had planned to name it Third Hand Book Emporium with everything from The Monster Book of Monsters to The Tales of Beetle Bard, but things didn't work out that way," I whispered, not knowing what he was driving at.

He finally turned the car on, pulling out on to the street. "I didn't plan my fate either. It may have escaped your attention, but life isn't fair. I have many secrets, you said. I prefer not to put all of my secrets into one basket, particularly a basket that seems to dangle on other's arms so much." I caught my breath taking the rebuke in stride.

He pulled to my house, finally looking at me. "My dear lady, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. I find you have made something more out of nothing with us and I haven't the time to deal with miscreants." The words hurt, delivered so skillfully at my heart. "I may have wanted many things, but I am old enough to realize it's like grasping smoke through your bare hands… Some things are better left alone." I stepped from the car with tears blurring my vision. He pulled away, his tail lights disappearing, but I still stood there angry at myself, hurt by his words, and saddened that what could have been would never be.

"Miss Granger, isn't it?" A voice startled me from behind.

I turned to see a large man, his features wolfish, but completely human. I rubbed my eyes, finally noticing the official policeman uniform he wore. "Yes, sir?"

"Officer Fenrir, pretty lady," he grinned slyly as he bowed his introduction. "I'm wondering if you might have a moment?" I nodded and he motioned toward the library. "I parked over there, would it be too much trouble to have you escort me to my car?"

**AN: Lily S Potter is an Awesome Beta Reader! Thank you for another Chapter!**


	49. Finally We Meet

'Oh God! How did I manage to get myself into this?' was all I could think as Officer Fenrir dragged me through the grass and trees. He'd been fairly polite until we'd reached his car, but then he'd cuffed me and threw me in without another word. He gripped my arm, painfully dragging me, not even letting me stand to walk. Tears blurred my vision as I kicked my feet trying to keep up. It didn't faze him as he moved stealthily through the darkened path.

He threw me in front of him and I was able to breath properly again until I looked up. When I did look up, fear clawed my insides. The biggest monster I'd ever seen stood in front of me! His eyes were that of the devil! Red and glowing bright like fire against the darkness. His hair was a black so devoid of inner color it stood out against the ebony sky so you wondered if you were seeing him correctly. His teeth and mouth were what captured my unfocused attention though. His mouth was a pale imitation of smile, a cruel taunting turn of the lips. His teeth were larger than life, something one never dreamed to come across. The slobbering beast resembled nothing of the man he once was, but recalled to my mind the cruel deeds he had committed. He was truly cursed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger." He snarled out, his unnatural voice sending currents of terror through the air to maul my ears and mind. People and other wolves, which I assumed were Animagi, stood around him. My only hope, what little it was, was that Severus stood among them. Something about the whole snatching thing was too off to ignore; whatever the outcome of this meeting didn't promote a productive ending for myself.

"Ah, I see a cat has your tongue." The bitter laughter around me did little to ease my troubles, but placated him into a more generous mood as he stepped around me. He was a true predator and at the moment he was observing me as every bit his prey.

"I forgive you, my dear. I understand you have not been introduced properly before now…" I looked up to see the cruel mirth in his eyes, but I refused to leave the ground. Even on all fours I felt more secure than I would have felt standing before him. It might have been a submissive position, but it offered a better chance at protecting myself when he did attack.

"It seems Severus has been preoccupied as of late. Maybe you could tell me why?" That's what it was about then! He was trying to get to Severus. I vowed in that moment with every bit of determination, it would not be through me. I'd rather die quick and painfully than slowly knowing I'd truly betrayed him.

"I take it you worry about him?" I taunted back. I couldn't let him have the upper hand; I had to protect Severus.

"Of course," he bent so that his eyes were level with mine, "I value those whose loyalty to me is as strong as his has been." He reached up with a clawed parody of what once had been a hand. I flinched, but he caught my chin forcing me to face him as his foul breath blew over my face, to watch the snout as it moved to form his words, to see the pure animal contained within his eyes. "However, I've had reason to question it recently."

"I would have thought you'd have had reason before now!" I hissed as his claws dug in enough to draw the tiniest slivers of pain letting me know he'd more than scratched the surface. If only I could push him enough to forget whatever torture he had in mind, then I would be better served dead and quiet.

"Ah, you speak of the Potter lass I take it…" What I could only speculate a chuckle emitted from his jaws. "It did seem he severed all ties with her loss, did it not?" I couldn't answer him, but his eyes drilled into mine. "Yet he came back to me! To me! He should never have had enough power to sever me!"

I grinned through the pain, "But he has! He has or you wouldn't be questioning me now!"

He dropped my chin, but his other arm came up smacking the side of my body, sending me flipping around on the ground. I landed with a painful thud at someone's feet, no, not someone's. I looked up at Professor Moody, his face full of laughter. He kicked out, hitting my already throbbing stomach with the metal peg he used for a leg.

"Come." I looked back at Voldemort's deep baritone order, but didn't move. I merely lay against the cool ground, watching and waiting for my last moments. I had no doubts death would take me and it would be Voldemort. "Come!" Still I didn't flinch. He began growling, stepping slowly toward me. "You feel no ties to me! Yet, I had thought it was Quirrell that got to you, has he truly started stealing my pack?" The shouted statements did little to me, my fear already fading with the knowledge of my coming death, but seemed to infuriate Voldemort that much more.

He chuckled again, catching himself, he backed off. "You think to anger Severus at me! You think you're smarter than me girl! Yet, it will not be me responsible for your death." I panicked, unsure what that meant, but as I clawed the ground in effort to rise I felt the hands drawing me up. "Hunters will see to yet another of Severus's females! A hunter, my dear, and I believe this time my good Severus will see the error in his ways."

I looked around at Moody as he pulled me up against him, his eyes glittering with excitement I felt the need to retch. He was correct; Severus would never forgive the hunters now. There would never be a reason in the world that Severus would trust. There would never be another chance to beg his forgiveness. Moody pulled me around, my feet inches from the cliffs we stood upon.

"Don't worry darlin'. The sea don't take kindly to evil, it'll eat away at ya real quick like." He pushed me closer and closer and I gripped at his arms, now finding a reason to fight. It didn't last but seconds and as I fell I closed my eyes trying to picture Severus's smile and chamomile tea: things that had never failed to warm my insides.

**AN: Thank you Lily S Potter for another Chap!**


	50. Beginning of the End

I did not cry, though my heart longed for to spill my grief. She'd betrayed me! Potter was more than likely looking for revenge as I sat here. He was a born hunter, one that even Voldemort had reason to fear. He'd been born through a true hunter and wolf, yet never changed; it only made sense to come to the ultimate conclusion that the boy was of very powerful hunter's blood.

On the other side of the coin was the fear he would go after Hermione. She'd claimed the boy as friend, but how deeply was that friendship? Did she really think it was enough to overcome the boy's since of vengeance and prejudice of our kind? It was an utterly naïve hope that she had.

I paced the hall, restless, angry, and hurt. There would be no peace for me this night, nor ever! She'd come into my life, disrupted every plan, every pleasure, every aspect of it I'd once had and now was dismissed. I'd seen the look of hurt as she'd left my car; it reflected my own inner feelings of turmoil. I'd dreamed of many things before, yet they'd never be. Even if there had been some deep longing that had allowed her into my soul, it had brought nothing but chaos and discord! Had it been worth it? Had the subtle challenges she'd offered, the tender touches, the uninhibited smiles been worth it?

Knocking stilled my movements. I waited with bated breath until I heard it once more. I moved quickly to the door throwing it wide, ready to voice my conclusions to her face, but it was not Hermione that greeted me.

"Good evening Severus," Narcissa Malfoy stood tall and as proud as always at my stoop.

"Narcissa," I nodded my head in acknowledgement, holding back my confusion that Lucius was not beside her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She stepped beside me, carefully avoiding me as she proceeded into my house. I shut the door, finding her unmoving, staring me down in the middle of my hallway.

"I want Draco's safe passage," she stated bluntly. She'd never been one to cut corners, yet I didn't see how she expected me to grant such an outrageous request.

"How do you intend that I grant it?" I asked stiffly, angry that my own grievous depression was being interrupted for something so foolish.

"I want to hear you say it, Severus." She reiterated. I laughed bitterly at her statement.

"Of course, Narcissa, whatever you wish, if it is within my power is yours." Such a simple statement, yet it brought a look of immense relief to her, her body drooping, her face falling, her eyes losing their coldness. She looked more a worried mother hen in that moment than any Malfoy I'd had the opportunity to meet.

"Go to the cliffs. Now!" She moved forward, pushing me towards the door.

"Narcissa?" I allowed her to push me, but stopped to try and get an answer for her behavior.

"It will happen tonight or never, you must get there quick!" She pushed with her considerable strength and I found myself in the yard beyond my own front door. "Hurry, go to Voldemort!"

"Narcissa?" I questioned once more.

"Now!" With that word I turn and fled. Something about seeing her so unusual, her insistence, or just the pleading force behind her words impelled me forward. Changing as soon as I hit the woods, the paths bore no resistance, as their familiarity was so deeply ingrained upon my memory. I wasn't sure what I would find, her words had been too varied, but Voldemort was at the bottom of this.

As I stepped from the trees into the open pasture before the cliffs I was able to make them out. There stood the dark ones, the Death Eaters, Voldemort, and even the hunter Professor Moody, all loyal followers apparently. Voldemort turned, his cold red eyes catching me before turning back to witness whatever scene was playing out, but then I caught her scent.

Moody pushed someone from the cliff into the cold crashing waves so far below and I knew in that moment what was happening. My body moved without thought, my heart had already stopped, and my mind screamed denials, but Hermione was going to die! Everyone turned, apparently finally hearing my deep breaths, my pounding paws, but I only caught Moody's surprised face as I pounced into him. He stumbled back, taking both of us over the rocky edge and down the path Hermione had just been pushed.

I changed midair, instinct forcing me to snatch as much air as I was able into my lungs. The Animagi within me looking to protect itself first as I crashed into the brutally burning water. The salt felt like acid eating away at my skin, but my body pushed further down into the water. I couldn't give up yet; there was still a chance. Though I saw no sign of Moody, I did see a flurry of bubbles and appendages further below.

I reached out, grasping a small hand and relief washed over me as I realized that I held a still thrashing Hermione. I pulled at her, trying to bring her closer to me, but only ended up pulling from her. I turned back, releasing some of my precious air as I got closer to her. Her struggles were becoming weaker now, and I pulled at her body, yet she still didn't budge. I searched her with my hands; her small dress she'd worn earlier was barely a hindrance as I located the problem. Seaweed, she'd become entangled in what felt to be seaweed.

She was barely moving and my eyes stung so bad with the salt I could not make out her face. The last time I'd spoken to her had been of grasping smoke with my bare hands, of being better off alone! That could not be! She was my smoke! She was the one thing that was missing from my life! I'd never be able to live without her!

I grasped her body to me, fighting the water that tugged at us, and released my breath. I'd never be able to live without her. The water burned my lungs, but I didn't fight it. I didn't fight the sting, the engulfing blackness, nor did I fight the hands that yanked me up out of her grasp.

**AN: Thanks again Lily S Potter for beta'ing another Chapter and for your patience !**


	51. Mine & Yours

"Up! Wake up, you freaking psycho!" I spit upwards as I met blue eyes. The boy sat back, retrieving his glasses. Harry Potter had beat my chest, screaming, and demanding my life, but as I looked over the scene now taking place on the beach I knew I'd been better off with Hermione's cold arms around me.

Loyal followers of Voldemort fought with passion, but it seemed everyone had appeared to take a final stand against Voldemort and his dark ones. Residents, students, hunters, even some of the werewolves, (unaffected since it wasn't a full moon), fought with every ounce of defiance they could muster. Some stood with torches, others with knives and swords, and still a few with guns. It seemed Narcissa had been correct when she said that it would happen tonight.

Sputtering forced my eyes around, but my gaze was captured by the broken body of Moody on the rocks before I could discover the source. My attention was unfocused due to the loud murmur echoing around me, and the painful sensations left from the sea water and nearly drowning. Then I saw them; Neville Longbottom dragged a very unconscious Hermione from the water, falling beside her to the beach.

Harry was there before I was, but another wolf jumped to Hermione's side. Her jaws grasping Harry's arm flinging him to the side, her body pushing Neville back into the water. I didn't think as I plowed into her, pulling and rolling her away from Hermione. As we rose, I was able to make out her familiar face.

"Now, now, Bella, we mustn't touch what isn't ours," I warned, already ready to rip her throat out. I pulled a silver dagger from my jacket, as she poised to attack. She jumped through the air, her jaws ready to clamp on my face, my hand clinching the dagger as I forced it into her chest. She was a woman again before she ever landed against me.

An angry howl filled the air. As her body slipped, I turned to find that Voldemort had just witnessed the foul death of his Bellatrix.

**AN: Thanks Lily! And for everyone that's been keeping up this is pretty much the beginning of the end and I ask for patience. There are 57 Chapters, please remember ;)**


	52. Snape Vs Voldemort

"Hermione?" I looked up into Luna's pale face, my lungs still spewing forth the scalding water. It burned through my body, focusing my mind only on the pain, even as I stared at Luna's horror filled eyes.

She helped me to sit up, but her gaze was torn from mine as a loud yap sounded near us. I sat finally watching as a large wolf was attacking the one I had learned was Voldemort, backing him farther up the hill away from us. In my heart I knew who that wolf was, even if I'd never witnessed this form.

"Luna, is that….?" I trailed off, unable to even voice the name of the man who'd shunned me not even an hour before.

"Yes," She whispered under the shouting and screams around us. It was a bloody battle, a clashing of beasts and men, but my eyes were only for the two.

Voldemort kept tearing bloody scratches into Severus's hide; even from here I could see the bloody patches hanging as he relentlessly attacked. Ron caught the corner of my eye; he stood with his back to the two ferocious combatants. Yet, it was Ron that covered Severus's back as he fought an Animagi with nothing more than a torch and long blade too primitive to even be a sword.

"Hagrid!" Luna screamed beside me. I glanced over catching the direction of her stare.

A man, much larger and hairier than any I'd ever seen, stood with a long dagger raised high above Voldemort. The blade flashed with reflection from the moon as he drove it down into Voldemort's back. Voldemort thrashed out, catching Severus throwing him to the side so that he could confront the man.

Hagrid stood tall, angrily shouting, "Ye killed my Robbie! Yer nothing more than a beast!" So that was the man who'd helped the beginning of the curse; the man Severus had told me about so long ago. Voldemort didn't have to lash out at the old man; another wolf beat him to it, tackling poor Hagrid up the hill.

Severus returned to the form of a man, healing many of the bloody cuts apparently, but I could see the pained movement of his legs as he stepped back to Voldemort. Even as a human he refused to give ground to the beast meeting him lunge for lunge, carefully avoiding the critically, deadly mouth and hazardous claws. He was too thin and pale to ever be considered a fighter, but watching him take on the large monstrosity that was the only fitting description. He feinted Voldemort's movements with ease unknown to the rest of us mortals, but returned small gibes in effort to push Voldemort even further back up on the hill away from the hostility of the beach.

Ron had finally dispatched the wolf he had been dealing with and now made his way up behind Snape. He bent quickly, retrieving something from the ground, but his run was interrupted as he tripped falling at the two adversaries' feet.

"Ron!" Harry screamed, noticing his friend in the midst of the bloody mess. "Run, Ron, Run!" Harry drove his sword through a wolf before moving at a run to the hill.

I stood to follow, shaking on my feet. Luna screamed beside me. Instantly I turned to her, missing Fenrir's fist as it met the side of my head. I fell to the ground, my vision going dizzily as I stared into the sky. Fenrir stood bending above me, just enough I could see the cruel glint of his teeth.

"Heya beautiful," he jeered. He grabbed my shoulders, coming down on me. I was barely able to hold him off as his teeth came closer and closer; deep down I knew he would be as savage as Voldemort if he reached my throat, as he seemed so determined.

I felt Fenrir jerk against me, before slumping down around me. I turned my head to see Harry standing above us; he pulled a sword from Fenrir, and kicked him off me. I fought to get up again as I watched Harry resume his path back up the hill.

Ron still lay at the fighters' feet; he was swiping out at Voldemort with the dagger now. Snape was able to step over him, pushing Voldemort even further back. I held my breath, pushing myself up. I walked slowly, but surely up, forcing my body to take each step closer to the man I loved, facing the enemy so many had nightmares of. Ron had stood behind Snape; waiting for an opening, then Voldemort stumbled; Ron was able to pass the dagger to Snape before coming down the hill to ward off any more trespassers. Harry passed, but stopped to kill yet another Animagi.

No one paid me the least amount of attention as I passed the foes, the allies, the enemies, the neighbors, all known to one another, yet none realizing until this night where each other's loyalties lay. Mine lay with the man fighting the most vicious of them all, and all I wanted was to fight at his side.

I made it to Harry's side as Severus brought the silver edge dagger into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort howled an unholy sound of wolf, man, and beast, before ripping his claw through Severus's throat. I screamed long and loud, unable to hold back the pain of witnessing the fatal wound to my would-be lover. Snape turned, blood spewing forth. I was unable to make out his dark gaze in the blackness then he fell slowly to the ground. Severus Snape had lost the battle, even after delivering what should've been the final blow. Severus, my Severus, lay dead.

**AN: There are 57 chapters... Thank you Lily S Potter! **


	53. Death's Blind Eye

I walked slowly, as if surrounded by a fog, and not dozens of men and women fighting for their lives around me. It did not bother me as I passed 'Dora Tonks felled the hand of a werewolf (who was still in human form), nor did it faze me as Remus Lupin stood over a dead Animagi beating his unconscious wolf form with nothing more than a big stick. All I could see was Severus upon the ground, his life's blood no longer flowing from his neck, and his body no longer even subtly moving with even the barest breath. He lay dead and it did not change as I moved closer.

Voldemort had spotted me though, his focus as clear as my own. He was beyond angry, he wanted me to die a hundred deaths, and was dealing with the disappoint of only being able to kill me once. He waited by Severus, allowing me to approach my own fate. I was barely a body length away when he opened his jaw, ready to attack, but another man, a loyal man, stepped between us. It didn't break my concentration as Lucius held Snape's dagger up as if warding the evil beast from me.

"Lucius, what do you think you are doing?" Voldemort snapped.

"Severus was your faithful servant!" Lucius cried, disbelief lacing his voice.

Voldemort, unwilling to lose any more of his followers, kept his arms down signaling there was no need to fight. He didn't want Lucius, he wanted me, and even Lucius could tell as Voldemort's salivating mouth pointed distractedly in my direction before answering.

"He was indeed a good and faithful servant, but only I can live forever…" Voldemort moved to step around Lucius; recently Lucius had seemed out of sorts anyway, and Voldemort put it off as an unneeded attachment to his Church and its members. Underestimating Lucius, he was shocked to feel the dagger enter his side.

Lucius shook, even when he pulled the bloody knife from Voldemort, but met his eyes with pluck reserved for the braver, for the more determined, and for those who stood to lose something greater than their life. Whether he thought of his son, his parishioners, or even his dead friend was unknown to Voldemort, and he didn't care as he backhanded the man, sending him into a crumpled pile to the ground.

He turned back around, but I stood not even a hair's breath away. My eyes met his and I shoved with all my strength into his chest with the dagger Lucius had dropped, the dagger Hagrid had finally used to hurt the beast, the dagger Ron had used to cut upon his legs, my love's dagger that Snape used to bury in his chest in an attempt to stop the evil. I held it there as Voldemort yowled, his strength weakening, unable to deny the pain, I pulled away, watching as Voldemort stumbled backwards. The dagger was forgotten in my hands as I looked with disgust, my mind unable to piece together thoughts any longer.

Harry dove in, catching the blade out of my hand. Its sharp edge cutting his hand, but it didn't stop him as he bore down on to Voldemort. He shoved the blade hilt deep into Voldemort's neck. Voldemort's eyes glazed over, looking between all of us on the small cliff, disbelieving that this was his final moments, denial warring with acceptance as Harry shoved the creature backwards. He slipped and his large body fell as everyone stopped their own forays to watch. We all saw as he fell end over end, landing in a wave of water.

The water pushed against his body, unaccepting the evil creature as if he were a disease to taint its depths. Bubbles rose around him as skin and muscle slid from bone, steam and vapor gathered in the air, and with a final gurgle the bones sank.

**AN: 4 More Chapters! Thanks again Lily S Potter for beta'ing!**


	54. Loss

The Dark Ones retreated; those still loyal to Voldemort and those who'd committed such sinful acts that could never be forgiven, ran to hide on the island, knowing whatever fate had in store for them would be punishment that many could not endure. For a beast that took indulgence in the freedom of open spaces, confinement was almost as good as death.

That wasn't what caught many people's attention. Many people stood shocked, in awe, and empathetically staring as I lay over my love's body. Unable to even function at this point, my only thought was to keep those putrid vultures from desecrating him.

My tears flowed freely off me and onto his pale cheeks, his gashed neck, his still body. My whimpers of pain no longer even able to form words as I attempted to plead for his reanimation, though I knew it wasn't possible. I begged, pleaded, and bartered, but there was no one to give me what I wished that could hear me.

I felt someone pushing my hair from my face and slung my head away, grasping Severus's body against me harder, uncaring that his blood was now starting to cover me, uncaring that the cold was penetrating my wet clothes, there was nothing left for me now. They didn't give up though and harshly jerked me up and away.

"No!" I screamed, making one last lunge back toward Severus. Another pair of hands reached out, helping the first as they drug me back to the beach. I kicked and screamed, but Severus's body moved farther away with little I could do to stop it. Finally, as I lay in the sand, I slumped with no more willingness to even move.

"Hermione," Harry knelt down beside me. Blood caking one side of his face and his arm shredded. "Hermione, I've been bitten," he said solemnly. He gingerly touched his arm, holding it up so that I could see it. "I need your help Hermione, I don't know what to do, how to handle it…" He paused, "Can you come back to us Hermione? Can you stay with us and help me?"

Tears blurred my vision, but I looked from Severus finally. I nodded at Harry, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to stop the pain my heart felt so keenly.

I pulled away, a semblance of thought finally piercing the haziness. "You can use my house… I have chains and such, we'll… get through… this." I had to take deep breaths and speak between sobs, but I managed to get it out. He nodded, but my mind had done moved to the waters behind him.

It had burned like acid, had tried to eat away at me, and now offered solace. I could jump in as the night had started and forget this wretched place. I could dive deep in the waters and end it. I could be with Severus as we could not be now.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Harry shook my shoulder, almost as if he could read my thoughts as he looked between me and the crashing waves of the beach. "None of that now!" I started catching my sobs then, finally letting lose another wave of inconsolable pain.

No matter what happened, no matter who spoke, he would still be dead. There were no happy endings just as there were no easy paths. It was as he had said 'Life isn't fair.' I curled up, falling against Harry and Ron as heart wrenching sobs took over my body. Harry pulled away, leaving Ron to hold me as I cried of my loss.

**AN: Only 2 more Chapters! Thanks again Lily S Potter! You're Wonderful!**


	55. Matter of Perception

I came up, ready to change once again, but he was no longer in front of me. I looked around me, unsure where the beast stood, and unwilling to let him get the jump on me. Yet, there was no longer a battle being waged; the only sound was that of a young woman.

My eyes went to the wailing woman, but I couldn't move. I didn't budge as I watched Ron Weasley hold Hermione's dainty, quaking body against him. It hurt, it hurt worse than every mark Voldemort had succeeded in inflicting, and I felt the loss more sharply than I'd even felt when Lily had been killed.

Harry Potter walked toward me, his eyes fixed on something behind me, and I turned to distract myself with whatever had the boy's undivided attention. A large man shrouded in white light walked from the woods. He slowly moved toward us until finally I was able to make out Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry spit out the blatant observation. I didn't even have the heart to comment.

"Harry. Severus," he greeted us with a smile, stopping several feet away, the light glaring against the darkness, straining my eyes.

"That was a very brave thing the two of you did." He clasped his hands in front of him, rocking on his heels as he watched us.

"Indeed?" I spit. "Care to explain a couple of things to us?"

"Yes, I am the wizard who cast the double edged curse." He looked down in shame, knowing full well how many lives he'd affected in his ill placed words. "I had no idea at the time that he would become as he did and I cannot express my gratitude enough for righting my wrong. I had almost feared it would never be."

"So you just spouted a couple of words and ended up cursing us all?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Words are, in my not so humble opinion, the most inexhaustible source of magic; capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it." He looked at me ending on the last part, after a poignant pause turning back to Potter. "You are meant for great things here, I'm only sorry I will not be here to witness it. I wish you well in your future endeavors, Harry."

"You're leaving?" Harry's voice was filled with disappointment and disbelief.

"Of course, there's no need for me here any longer."

Harry stepped forward, interrupting the old wizard. "But so many have died, others have ran, we still have so much to do…"

"Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. Many residents here were oblivious until tonight of this dark underworld. It will take time, but all will be well." Dumbledore bowed, starting to back away as the light began to fade around him. Standing here, taking in his appearance, he truly did remind me of the wizards written of in medieval times, men praised for their skills in the magical set forever remembered in minstrel's songs. He had been staring us in the face the whole time, but had never even hinted that he was at fault, that he could have prevented this…

"Sir?" I stepped forward, a question of my own that needed an answer. It would be now or never, for I doubted I'd ever see him again.

"Yes, Severus?" he grinned. The old man had always been a sly dog, but by the look in his eyes he still had a card up his sleeve.

"Why am I even here?" I knew deep down I had died, but now I was alive? What magic was this?

"Love," Dumbledore's face turned serious, nodding at my doubtful look. "Love is the most powerful magic of all; even I don't dabble with the explosive consequences of that substance. Good luck my friend." He glanced over for barely a second, "I believe you'll need it."

I nodded as Dumbledore disappeared into a small white light and floated into the sky, taking his place among the stars now scattering above the island. I stood in awe, but turned back to the few people left on the beach. Harry stood beside me. Ron still held Hermione, now on their knees, he rocked her slowly, but even from here I could see his eyes narrowed in my direction.

The boy would be good for her, he'd managed to distract and even wound Voldemort as I'd fought him back up the cliffs. At least this Weasley could vouch for his bravery for the rest of his years. I turned to make my way up my trail to my home. Harry reached out, catching my arm. I looked up in challenge to the young man, and he arched a brow above his broken glasses. I jerked away, eager to leave before my body revealed my heart's pain.

It was all I could do to make my way home and not to the dark depths of the acidic ocean. It mattered little to me whether I lived or not, there was nothing for me.

**AN: Sorry, I lied on the last one. There are 2 more chaps after this one... Thanks to Lily S Potter for being an awesomely patient and great beta!**


	56. Turnabout

I kicked at the door, angrier than I'd ever felt. I almost wished it was a full moon so I could reap the damage that had been done to my own door. I grabbed the knob, leaning my head to the cool wooden panels, and nearly fell inside as I discovered it was unlocked.

I took a deep breath, remembering my reason for abruptly crashing in, and stomped angrily through the hall to the office. I flung the door open, stepping inside with a finger pointed in the air at the arrogant fool who sat at his desk in shock.

"How dare you!" I screamed. "You just come in and out of my life and expect me not to have an opinion! You expect me to stand by after what happened without even saying a word!" I took another step forward, my fury rising as I stared in relief at the dark eyes I thought never to see again. "You could have died Severus Snape! The least you could have done was that you were alive before you took off!"

"I did die," was his soft reply. His face started to fall into the same old features and I grunted, pulling a shoe off to toss at his head. He merely moved his body, letting the shoe bounce from his chair, but the shocked expression was well worth it.

"I love you! I can understand you still want Lily, but I thought at the very least you considered me a friend!" I stood still, lowering my hand and my voice. "I thought we were at least that Severus…. I just needed to know you were alive, I wouldn't have asked for anything more. I know you're still mad and I don't blame you…"

His bushy brows furrowed and his lips formed a small 'o', but I didn't give him time to reply. I turned on my heel. "I wanted to tell you goodbye. I'll be leaving as soon as Karkaroff's ship returns, but until then I don't believe I'll be seeing you." I paused at the door, never glancing back, afraid I would lose my nerve. "Goodbye, Professor Snape. I appreciate everything."

Tears gathered in my eyes as I made my way slowly back to his front door. I stopped with my hand on the knob, wiping the tears before they could fall. Tonight was a night for many things, but the evil had been destroyed and I was alive, so it should be joyous before anything else. I turned the knob, but a boot bounced hard off the door by my head.

* * *

I stood watching as my boot bounced in front of her face, happy my aim was as good as ever. She gasped, turning to me.

"You realize indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike." It rolled easily off my tongue, but was in no way what I really wanted to say. She thought I loved Lily still? After all we'd been through? After everything that happened? Silly, naïve foolish girl!

"I don't dislike you Professor Snape, and I don't wish to damage you." She clasped her hands in front of her, her brown eyes wide, and her body stiff enough that one would think she was greeting a firing squad.

"Good." I strolled forward, grasping her arms, pulling her against me. I poured every ounce of feeling into the kiss, every ounce of fear I'd experienced through the night, every moment of happiness just thinking of her had given me, and every ounce of a passion I felt for the lady, I tried to convey. She returned it, her own hands twisting in my hair.

I pulled away to meet her eyes, now more calm with subdued passion. "I thought you died in the water."

She whispered back, "I knew you'd died when Voldemort tore out your throat."

"You brought me back." She laughed softly, apparently in disbelief, but didn't voice it.

"I still have to leave," she smiled sadly. "I wish to give Harry my house… I have too many memories to stay there."

"Very well," I agreed. I bent, wrapping my arms around her legs and catching her body as I lifted her. She held on, but cried out in shock. "You'll just have to stay here."

"I wouldn't want to put you out," she teased, her eyes sparkling with an emotion I wasn't very familiar with, but was looking forward to learning.

"I trust you'll it worth my time." I carried her up the steps; my mind ignoring what we'd been through during the night, choosing to dwell on what we would now choose to do.

**AN: One Chap to go! Thanks Lily S Potter for being such a patient and quick beta! **


	57. A Bit of Fancy

Her look was all I needed as I rolled my eyes in protest. "You look… nice, Miss Lovegood." I settled for nice this time, if she wished me to pay compliment to every female in the room then I most certainly had to conserve my adjectives. Other than the vast array of happy people, Hermione dragging me around to everyone she had ever spoken to and introducing me, and the bright green tie she'd bribed around my neck, it was about the best Yule Tide Ball I could remember.

The beautiful woman by my side had plenty to do with it. However, no matter what remaining tortures she'd yet to inflict, mingling would never be a part of my everyday life. She'd worn a gorgeous black ensemble with red highlights that refused to go unnoticed in the room of young men, yet she was mine. Every bit of her was mine: her body, her mind, her heart where available at my convenience.

She giggled at something obtuse Longbottom said; the boy was still wary of me with his head down and Miss Lovegood glued to his arm. I blocked most of the conversations she'd had tonight out, easily ignoring those adventurous enough to even try to garnish my attention with their inane chatter. She'd smacked me more than once, but I wouldn't complain about a little something physical; even I enjoyed delivering the occasional smack, especially if she was playing the naughty school girl. I'd have never imagined the perks to fantasizing with a librarian, nor the pleasure I'd ever gain from hearing a woman call me 'Professor' within my bedroom, but she continued to surprise me.

My passionate thoughts were interrupted as I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned from Hermione to come face to face with Potter. He'd grown into his curse, finished his degree, and was now a permanent resident of Hogwart's Island.

"Professor Snape?" He stood straight, his eyes boldly meeting my own.

I nearly grinned at how far the young man had come. "Potter, I believe congratulations are in order."

He cleared his throat, "No need… I heard you had the Council hold Dumbledore's position specifically for me. It appears I'm in your debt."

I took a deep breath, "Preposterous theory!" The boy grinned, hiding it behind his hand as he looked away.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate the new Headmaster as well." He held out his hand.

I returned the firm shake, unsure exactly what he expected me to say. I nodded toward McGonagall across the room, "Be sure to offer Ms. McGonagall her due as well. She put up with your shenanigans long enough…"

Potter straightened, "Of course sir." As he walked away, I studied the babe I had once held, that had been so precious to dear Lily, realizing now he was a man. It was the first time I'd really considered him full grown: whether it was his new attitude, his height, or the calm demeanor, the boy had truly grown during his time here.

Arms wrapped around me and Hermione ducked her head under my arm, "Preposterous my arse!" So she'd caught that? "It was very polite of him to congratulate you, did you happen to teach him that?"

"I didn't think Potter ever picked up a thing in my classes." I merely smiled at the enchanting creature, offering her my hand.

For her I would challenge the wildest of beasts, I would mingle with the most sniveling of brats, anything for my dear heart. She blushed, apparently having some not so innocent thoughts of her own; I did indeed love her imagination.

I kissed her hand, "Are we done here?"

She tilted her head, "Yes, I believe I'm tired of the jealous glances from some of the girls here."

I laughed. I, Severus Snape, laughed aloud in the room full of people, delighted with this extraordinary girl. "They're jealous. They're ordinary; you're special."

"She's jea-" Hermione was interrupted as a familiar buffoon nearly bowled her over.

"Snape, my good man!" Hermione groaned, sidling up against me.

"Lockhart." I greeted coldly, fully knowing Hermione wouldn't reprimand for my attitude with this particular fool.

"It seems you've got a bit of fluff accompanying you tonight?" His eyes assessed Hermione in an intimate way that set my blood afire.

Hermione drew herself into a position to unleash that magnificent voice she so often lost control of, but I beat her to it. My fist connected to Lockhart's perfect nose with a sickening crunch before she ever got the chance to screech her first word. Blood spewed, Gilderoy sat up holding his nose in pain, and Hermione covered her mouth to hide her shocked giggles.

"I believe that's Severus's way of saying good night, Professor Lockhart." She grabbed my arm, pulling me out as the crowd split in a path to the doors. I heard some cheers, a few yells, but mostly I heard the soft giggles from my lovely companion.

We stopped at the front by the fountain. She took a seat pulling my hand in front of her face in the dim light.

"Well, my knight in shining armor, I don't believe you broke anything other than his nose." She had a pleased smile, so I counted my blessings I wouldn't be hearing a list of social sins I had committed tonight.

"I once thought of myself as more of a dragon and Gilderoy the white knight," I mused. Now was as good as ever as I knelt down before her.

I could barely contain my excitement as he got down on his knees. We'd been living happily together for a while with only a few minor tiffs that were settled with a kiss or two, but he'd never actually came out with what he felt for me.

I'd started learning the man's actions meant many things though. He'd moved me in; given me my own room out of respect, but never forced me to use it. He'd gotten to where he'd lay out books for me to read in different spots throughout his house, eagerly awaiting a discussion when I finished. He always had a pot of tea waiting for when I woke, he'd began teaching me to cook by letting me help prepare meals, and he made love to me. It wasn't sex between us, what we had in our private quarters was so much more. Since that night we'd both faced death, we'd relished the moments in each other's arms.

He knelt before me now, the same blank mask as he always wore to hide his feeling upon his face, and pulled a small black box from his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked, fidgeting with the effort not to snatch it from his hands.

He cocked a brow, but grinned. "A key chain, of course."

I grabbed the box then, prying it open. It did have a keychain with two keys, but there was also a small diamond ring.

"Oh Severus!" I gasped, pulling the small items out. I slipped the ring on, but held the keys up in question.

"I believe you said you wanted to open The Third Hand Book Emporium, wasn't it?" I nodded; he reached up, fingering the other key. "That's to our house of course…" he trailed off, stealing a quick glance at the ring upon my finger. "I take it that's a yes?"

"You want to marry me?" I asked, almost not believing this was happening. "You love me?"

"Of course you silly girl!" he snapped. I threw myself in his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground. Our lips met, sealing the deal; he'd never be rid of me now! Hurricanes, beasts, and even amorous professors wouldn't pry us apart!

**AN: I owe many thanks. It was my first time ever even venturing into Potter fanfiction, (which I own nothing of) and though I love J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, I hope everyone enjoyed my AU. Thank you to everyone that read my story and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**I must think Lily S Potter for her patience. You'll see the chapters she beta'd because I always put an author's note at the end thanking her. She was excellent in catching my mistakes, and quick to have chapters back (which I think everyone appreciated). Lily, you are wonderful.**

**To my reviewers EmeraldStorm7, Jirle, ThreeBrokenTickets, Semicharmed (yes, even you), WannabeWolfe, Isis78-13, Sofia (I do wish you'd get an account so I could've pm'd and personally sent my gratitude), Silverose29, and only-sshg for your reviews. They gave me a smile and it made me feel good that all of you were either enjoying my story or letting me know where my faults lay.**

**Two very special people NoneOfYourConcern and worrywart helped out more than they could ever understand. Both listened to my concerns, helped with questions (Blurb- pretty much a synopsis or thoughts), and kept me on track. Thank you both.**


End file.
